The Amazon Prince
by Tru-Targaryen01
Summary: Hunter is the son of Diana. All his life he's lived in Themyscira and trained to lead armies into battle. On one of his mother's visits, he stowed away on her jet so he could finally take his place by her side. Now he strives to be a member of the JLA but on Independence Day his entire life changes. SLASH.
1. Independence Day

_Maimi, July 4, __12:30 PM_

Screams of terror filled the cold air as a blizzard ravaged the beach. The usually sunny sky was blacked out by thick black storm clouds. A hurricane wouldn't be out of the ordinary but a blizzard, on the other hand, is truly an unnatural phenomenon. The source of this occurrence was a large machine on a large boat. Connected to an antenna it was a weather machine and the man controlling it laughed.

Minister Blizzard watched as the city slowly began to freeze over, "I will usher in a new ice age!" He declared triumphantly.

"I beg to differ." A female voice broke through the howling wind.

The ice villain looked up to see Wonder Woman and her sidekick Wonder Warrior floating above the frozen sea. The Sidekick took hold of his lasso of enticement.

"Your ice age is gonna have to wait." Wonder Warrior stated before flying down towards the villain.

"Wait!" Diana called to her protege.

Blizzard smirked before he pointed his ice guns at the hero. The fired to cold beams at the teen. He dodged the first blast but the second hit him directly. His entire left arm is encased by ice causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Damn." Hunter groaned lifting his fist to break the ice.

"Watch out!" Wonder Woman yelled as Blizzard fired another blast.

Wonder Warrior quickly used his bracelet to deflect the blast back towards the villain. Blizzard quickly dived out of the way before the blast could freeze him. The sidekick smashed the ice on his arm freeing it. He glared at the villain ready to charge but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't be brash." Diana instructed and he nodded, "I'll handle blizzard, you destroy that machine."

He nodded, "Yes." He looked down at the villain but noticed something in the frozen sea, "I have an idea." He looked up at his mentor, "Can you keep him distracted?"

Diana smiled and nodded. The two amazons turned towards their enemy. Diana dived down towards the villain while Hunter flew past the fight. Blizzard fired a barrage of ice blast at Wonder Woman but the Amazon easily blocked the blasts. Though engaged by the princess Minister Blizzard saw the sidekick fly away before he dived down breaking through the ice and into the ocean.

"What is he doing?" The villain wondered suspiciously.

"You should be more focused at the fight at hand." Diana reminded taking advantage of his vulnerable state.

Blizzard turned around ready to fire but Diana easily knocked it out of his hand. When he went to fire his second gun she caught it and crushed it in her hand. She grabbed his robe and lifted him off his feet.

"You're finished." The heroine states tying him up in her lasso of truth.

He smirked defiantly, "Even if you stop me you'll never be able to stop my weather machine. It's heavily encrypted so no one can turn it off." It is the truth. He chuckled, "The new ice age begins today."

"As my protege had already said 'it'll have to wait'." She replied.

Just as she said that Hunter burst through the ice holding a large steel chain. Blizzard turned his head to see an anchor connected at the end of the chain. Diana flew up still holding onto the villain while Hunter took aim. He pulled back his arm before he pulled the anchor over his head and swung it down. The anchor hit its mark and the weather machine blew up instantly.

Wonder Warrior dropped the anchor, "Never did like the cold much." He said flying towards his mother as the sky began to clear up.

Diana threw Blizzard over her shoulder, "Now to get Minister Blizzard to the proper authorities and off to Belle Reeve."

"And then off to the Hall of Justice." He sighed nervously.

"Do not be bashful. You have proven yourself in these last four months." Diana stated, "I am sure Robin and the other will greet you with open arms." She gave him a reassuring smile before she flew off.

His entire life has been spent training for war training to lead great armies into battle. None of his training, however, would've prepared him for the outside world. He had trouble adjusting to the new lifestyle but with his mother's help, he grew to like the mainland. He especially liked the delicacy known as ice cream, it is a meal fit for the gods themselves.

"I hope." He muttered before flying after her.

* * *

_Washington D.C., July 4, 2:00 __PM_

Almost everyone else was waiting for them when the two Amazons arrived. Batman was the first to notice them descend.

"Wonder Woman and her protege have arrived." He announced causing the others to look up.

"So that's Wonder Warrior?" Speedy asked.

"Please don't overwhelm the boy this is the first time he's ever met other league members." Aquaman informed.

"Hello everyone." Diana greeted as they landed.

"He's shorter than I thought he would be." Green Arrow commented causing Hunter to look down bashfully. Diana glared at the archer, "Which is okay! Totally fine. Perfect height for a boy his age." He quickly added causing Robin to laugh.

Hunter looked to Diana who nodded assuringly, "Hi, I am Wonder Warrior the prince of Themyscira."

Robin stepped forward, "Hey, I'm Robin the original sidekick."

"Don't call us that." Speedy snapped.

"Ol grumpy there is Speedy." The boy wonder pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the red-clad archer, "And the Atlantean is Aqualad."

Aqualad held his hand over his shoulder and bowed his head, "It is an honor to meet you, your highness."

"Likewise." Wonder Warrior nodded in greeting, "I was told the Flash and his protege would be here as well?"

Robin chuckled before answering, "They're gonna be late. Ironic I know."

"Ah man." A whine caught their attention.

Everyone turned to see both the Flash and Kid Flash.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." Kid Flash stated and his eye caught Hunter, "Even before the new kid."

Flash smacked upside his head, "Ay, be nice."

"I assure you I am much older than you." Hunter replied.

Kid Flash zoomed up next to the Amazon. He compared their heights. Hunter only reached up to his chin. The Amazon was beginning to get annoyed with the speedster.

"Unlikely."

Batman cleared his throat causing Kid Flash to shut up, "Shall we proceed?"

With that, they made their way towards the Hall. The paparazzi were there snapping photos and asking questions that won't get any answers. Fans cheered and screamed at the sight of their heroes. Despite all of this Hunter focused his gaze on the building ahead.

Green Arrow leaned forward to his protege, "Ready to go into the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way." Speedy replied confidently.

"I am glad that we are all here." Aqualad stated.

"Have all four..uh..I mean five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" KF asked catching Hunter's attention.

"Don't call us sidekicks." Speedy snapped, "Not after today." Hunter sensed that the archer had a delicate ego.

"Sorry." Wally's smile dropped but reappeared just as quickly, "First time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin glanced at his friend, "You're overwhelmed, Fries was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed?" He wondered.

"Cause people prefer the term unimpressed." Hunter answered as the entered the Hall of Justice.

Hunter looked in awe at large golden statues of their mentors. The statues were modeled after, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Flash, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. The seven founders of the Justice League. To Hunter, it looked like an entire pantheon made up of new gods.

Robin looked overwhelmed at the sight of the statues, "Maybe that's why."

"I agree." Hunter walked passed the slightly shorter male.

They stopped at large steel doors. Before anyone could make a move the doors slide open to reveal Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. The two heroes stepped forward.

Martian Manhunter spoke, "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Wonder Warrior. Welcome." The Martian turned around and began leading them inside. Robin and Kid Flash fist bumped as they began to follow the alien.

J'onn lead them through the Hall, "You now have full access to the gym, the fully stocked galley and of course the library." They stopped at a large open library.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash smiled.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad sat down on the nearest three seats. Hunter, on the other hand, looked to see which books they had while Speedy only stood.

Hunter heard Batman address the other league members, "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day." The Amazon glanced back to see them discussing amongst themselves, "We shouldn't be long." The Dark Knight stated before turning around.

A camera came out of the ceiling and began to scan the heroes.

"That's it?" Speedy asked catching their attention, "You promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's the first step." Aquaman said lightly, "You've been granted access fee others get."

Speedy glared, "Oh really?" He pointed at the bay window with tourist behind it snapping pictures at them, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy." Green Arrow stepped forward, "You need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." Roy replied holding his glare before turning to his friends, "They're treating us like kids, worse sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

The other three only exchanged looked but did nothing while Hunter ignored the spectacle altogether. The Amazon pulled out a black book from a shelf. He simply didn't think it was his place to place judgment on people he's never met before.

"You're kidding right?" Roy asked baffled, "You're playing their game why? Today was suppose to be _the_ day." He emphasized, "Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well sure." Wally shrugged, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the Leagues real HQ." Roy started getting shocked looks from everyone, "I bet they never told you. It's just a false front for tourist and a pitstop for catching zeta beam teleporter to the real thing." The Archer explained gesturing to the sky, "An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Hunter looked at the three shocked sidekicks, "Wait. You three didn't know?"

Diana looked over her shoulder to look at Batman who crossed his arms, "The way I train my protege is my business. I only told him after I was sure he was ready to know." She explained.

Batman turned his cold gaze towards Green Arrow, "What she said." He quickly started getting a glare from the Dark Knight.

Aquaman stepped forward, "You are not helping your case son. Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Roy growls, "You'll send me to my room? And I am not your son! I'm not even his," He shoots a dirty look towards Green Arrow, "I thought I was his partner." He paused, "Not anymore." He took off his hat and slammed it on the floor. He turned and stomped away, "Guess their right about you three, you're not ready."

Hunter isn't sure if Roy either disregarded him or purposely left him out of that last comment. Before he could ponder it an alarm caught his attention. Everyone looked up at a large screen to see Superman.

"Superman to Justice League." The Man of Steel began, "There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire." The League members stepped up to the screen.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman stated, "This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

Another alert blared and Zatara appeared on the screen. "Zatara to Justice League. Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun, requesting full League response."

Batman looks to Superman, "Superman?"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said before he presses a button on a large keyboard, "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's location. Batman out." The caped crusader turned to the teens all walked up to them, "Stay put."

"What why?" Robin spoke up.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman stated.

"You're not trained." Flash added.

"Since when?!" Kid Flash asked.

"I've trained for this since before you were born." Hunter spoke up before getting a disapproving look from his mother.

Flash gave Hunter an astonished look before replying, "I meant you aren't trained to be a part of this team." He gestured to the four mentors.

"It even took us time to understand each others style of fighting and learned to work together as a team." Wonder Woman informed.

"There will be other missions." Aquaman assures.

"But for now. Stay put." Batman repeated with finality to his tone before they began to walk away.

Hunter's super hearing caught a hushed conversation, "Are you glad you didn't bring, you know who?" Green Arrow asked Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed." The alien replied before the pair followed the other four.

Red Tornado watched the teens as the other six heroes walked to the hidden room. The robot seemed to be thinking before he turned around and followed the rest.

"What do they mean 'When we're ready?'" Kid Flash scoffed, "How are we supposed to be ready when they keep treating us, like-like sidekicks?" He asked flailing his arms.

Aqualad looked down. "My mentor my king I thought he trusted me." The Atlantean said dejectedly.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" The speedster replied.

"What else are they hiding from us?" Aqualad wonders.

Hunter hugged himself. He felt out of place with the other sidekicks. He turned his gaze away from the other awkwardly.

"Here's a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked.

Hunter felt extremely awkward.

"What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asks suddenly.

"I don't know," Robin smirked, "but I can find out." The sidekick walked up to the keyboard and he began to type away.

Aqualad walked behind the shorter but Kid Flash zoomed up to Hunter, "When did Wonder Woman tell you about the Watchtower?"

"I uh-a month ago?" He was unsure if he should answer.

"Why?" The redhead pressed on.

"Kid!" Robin called over his shoulder, "Quit with the interrogation and get over here." He ordered as he typed away.

With one last suspicious glare, KF sped to his friends. Hunter let out a relieved sigh before he shyly walked up to the other three.

**ACCESS DENIED**

Robin smirked at the computer, "Wanna bet?" He continued to type and the screen changed into green binary. Robin is hacking into Justice League systems.

"Woah." Kid Flash said in awe, "How are you doing that?"

"The same system as the Batcave," Robin answered with a smirk still plastered on his face.

**ACCESS GRANTED**

An image of a two-story building appeared on the screen. "Alright Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C." He grinned mischievously, "That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad summarized, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice."

Hunter smiled discreetly at the witty remark.

Aquaman sighed, "But they told us to stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin countered.

"Wait are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked, "If you're going in going." He declared before they both smiled brightly at the Atlantean.

"Just like that?" Aqualad inquired, "We're a team on a mission."

"We didn't come for a playdate." Robin stated.

When Aqualad smirked they knew he was in. Suddenly all eyes were on Hunter who stood off to the side. "So you want to disobey our mentors, go on a mission unauthorized in order to prove ourselves even though there's a chance we will be reprimanded?" He asked skeptically. They all still stared at him. Hunter glanced up to see the tourist snapping pictures of them and he immediately made up his mind. "Very well let's go." He said hastily before he flew off to the door they came in from.

"I like him already." Robin grinned before the rest followed after the Amazon.

* * *

The sky was purple, orange and dark blue as the sun began to set. The second floor of the Cadmus building was in flames. Two scientists were stuck on the second floor. They screamed out the window for help. A fireman used a megaphone to talk to the two men, assuring them that they are working on rescuing them.

The shockwave from an explosion behind them pushed the two men out the window. As they fell Kid Flash zoomed toward and up the side of the building. He grabbed the scientist and threw them on the roof. He lost his footing and he skitted against the wall until he grabbed onto the window sill from the window the two men fell from.

"Flash Boy!" One of the firemen yelled.

"Kid Flash!" The ginger corrected, "Why is that so hard?" He mumbled.

From the sky, Wonder Warrior flew down and landed on the roof. The two scientists were shocked to see the hero. "Hold tight." He warned before grabbing the two men by the waist before he carefully flew up. He gently descended down as Robin swung past him.

When he landed the firemen thanked him and took the two men to safety. He saw Aqualad running towards the scene, "Hang on." He offered his hand and the other sidekick took it. He flew up towards the window that Robin and Kid Flash entered through.

"Thank you for the assistance." Hunter said sarcastically.

"You handled it, besides we're here to investigate." The boy wonder replied, "Poetic justice remember?"

"I'll leave the detective work to you." The Amazon stated as he and Aqualad began to scan the room.

Hunter heard the humming of an elevator. He rushed to find Aqualad looking down the hall to an elevator.

"Ther was something in the-"

"Elevator should be locked down." Kid Flash states as Robin rushed passed them.

Robin looked at the elevator, "This is wrong." A holographic screen from his glove appeared, "Thought so, this is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong on a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad added stepping forward.

"What did you see?" Hunter asked as he and Aqualad held onto the doors of the elevator and pulled them opened.

"A creature of some kind." He answered, "Nothing I've ever see-" He cut himself off when he looked down.

Hunter looked down as well and saw a black abyss that is well over two stories deep. "And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin stepped between them and shot his grappling hook on the ceiling of the elevator shaft and began to descend. Aqualad and Kid Flash jumped on the rope and slid down while Hunter floated down.

Robin continued to descend until his line stopped, "I'm at the end of my rope." He began to swing back and forth until he landed on a ledge. Hunter stopped and floated in front of Robin. He looked at the number on the walls. They were at sublevel 26. Soon Aqualad and Kid Flash made it down to them and they two swung to the ledge.

"Can you carry us down?" Kid Flash asked Hunter who looked down.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hunter replied looking down.

Kid Flash looked down to see the elevator rushing up at extreme speed. "Uh, Rob open the door." He began to panic.

Robin activated his holographic computer, "Bypassing security, there go!" He yelled and Hunter quickly slams the doors opened and the other three run inside. He narrowly made it inside when the elevator rushed past them. He sighed in relief as he looked up but was shocked when he saw a large corridor.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin stated.

"The real Project Cadmus." Hunter added.

The began to walk further in quietly but Kid Flash zoomed past them. "Kid, wait." Aqualad called quietly.

They watched as Kid Flash ran down the large hallway. The speedster didn't get too far, however, when a heard of large beasts got in his way. He slid across the floor barely avoiding being crushed. The others caught up and saw the monstrous beasts.

"I've seen many monsters in my life but none like this." Wonder Warrior stated.

"No nothing going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

The beasts seemed to have ignored their presence since they continued on their way. Once they rounded the corner everyone released a breath they forgot they were holding in.

They made their way to a very important looking steel door. While Robin hacked the security systems the other three took watch. The doors slid opened and all four of them took in the sight before them. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." The boy wonder said stunned.

Inside the large room row after row of blue glowing capsules were lined up against the wall. They seemed to creatures inside of them like the once before but at the same time different. They seemed to generate electricity, like batteries.

"More creatures, great." Hunter mumbled as they walked through the door.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash states walking further than the rest, "The real Cadmus is on the grid, it generates its own power with these things." He looked at the creatures, "Must be what they're bred for."

"Even the name is a clue." Aqualad figured it out, "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragons teeth to the ground."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin added walking up to a control panel, "Let's find out why." He pulled a USB from his glove and plugged it in.

Hunter walked up behind Robin, "Like the gods with man."

"They call them Genomorphs." Robin read, "Woah, look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razor claws these are living weapons." He explained.

"They're engineering an army." Kid Flash said, "But for who?"

"What's to say they haven't finished?" Hunter looked up at the numerous capsules.

Robin continued to scroll through the files until something caught his eye, "Wait there's something else. Project Kr." He tried to open it but to no avail, "Ugh, the file's triple-encrypted I can't-"

"Don't move!"

They all look up to see a pack of deadly looking Genomorphs and among them stoked Guardian, a hero. Hunter noticed a much smaller Genomorph on the man's shoulder. "Wait." He stops, "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Wonder Boy?" Hunter rolled his eyes at the name.

"Don't feel so good does it?" Kid Flash asked in a hushed tone.

"I know you." Aqualad spoke up, "You're Guardian, a hero."

"I try my best." The man replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked accusingly.

Hunter discreetly unhooked his lasso. He saw a fight coming on. "Robin, which ones use telepathy?" He whispered.

"Let me check." The boy wonder began to scroll through the files.

"I'm head of security and you're trespassing." He stated matter of factly, "But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"Looks like its the small one on his shoulder." Robin whispered.

"You think the League's gonna approve you making weapons?" KF replied quickly.

"They must be controlling him then." He figured eyeing the little creature.

"Weapons? What do you-what have I-" The little Genomorph's horns began to glow and the man shook his head, "Ugh, my head." He groaned before he looked up at them with a glare, "Take them down hard, no mercy." He ordered the deadlier genormorphs.

The genomorphs charged at them but Robing quickly stood up and dropped a smoke bomb. Despite the smoke, the creatures still charged. Hunter could hear their claws scraping against the floor. He quickly ducked when one of them tried to pounce him from behind. He quickly used his lasso to tie around its leg and swung it around and used it to knock four others down.

He pulled back his lasso in time to block a slash at his chest with his bracelets. The creature let out a fury of swipes at him that he blocked until he spun around it the Genomorph. He picked it up from behind and jumped backward into a suplex. He quickly used his hands to launch himself with a flip and landed on the creature with his knees with a cracking sound.

"Warrior!" Aqualad called getting his attention. He saw as Aqualad and Kid Flash ran out of the room. He nodded before following.

They ran down the hall until KF slid to a stop. The others stopped as well and saw Robin typing away on his holographic computer. Kid Flash ran towards him while Aqualad and Wonder Warrior saw more Genomorphs following them.

"Time to go!" Hunter quickly picked Aqualad up from his underarms and flew down the hallway and into the elevator that Robin opened.

"Close the door!" Aqualad exclaimed.

The doors shut and they heard the Genomorphs slam against the door. They all shared a sigh of relief. "Have any of you ever seen harpies? They're a lot like that but with wings."

Aqualad looked up at the floor number, "We're going down?"

"Dude out is up." The ginger pointed out and literally pointed upwards.

"Excuse me, Project Kr is down in sub-level 52." Robin reminded.

"I'll admit I am curious about that as well." Hunter states, "What can be so important that they have it under such tight security?"

"This is out of control." Aqualad caught their attention, "Perhaps-perhaps we should contact the League." He suggested before the doors slid open. The hallway didn't look like a hallway at all. It looked like the gullet of some kind of beast.

Before a word could be said, Robin and Wonder Warrior run ahead. They stopped and hid behind some containers when they reach a fork in the hallway. Kid Flash and Aqualad catch up and kneel down next to them.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yea. Bazaar looking hallway number one or bazaar looking hallway number two."

"This is the Hydra's stomach all over again." Hunter groaned getting looks from the others, "What?"

"Halt!"

They all look up to see another Genomorph but this one is more humanoid than the rest it even wore lab clothes. It's horns and eyes begin to glow red and it raised its hand up. He telekinetically lifted two barrels and they were thrown towards the teens. Hunter let one pass over them letting it explode but caught one with his lasso.

"Robin!" He used his lasso to throw the barrel back at the creature.

"Right!" Robin threw a Batarang at the barrel blowing it up and knocking the Genomorph back.

They all quickly ran into the hallway opposite from where the creature came. With his hearing, Hunter heard the hisses of the Genomorphs from before.

"Guys our friends from before are back." He warned.

"Time to kick it into high gear!" Kid replied before zooming ahead.

"Kid!" Aqualad called.

"I got him." Hunter states and he began to fly down the hallway after the speedster.

Wonder Warrior caught up to KF when he rounded the corner. Kid Flash was moving too fast that he didn't notice a woman walking out of a room. He yelped and tried to stop only to slide on the floor knocking her down. Hunter rolled his eyes at the sight but quickly saw the large steel door was marked Project Kr. It would've been great but the door is closing. He quickly sped up and stopped between the closing doors and lifted his arms to keep it from closing. He thought it was relatively keeping the doors open until the doors applied more force.

"Dude nice." Kid Flash commented on the display of strength.

The doors applied even more force making the Amazon groan, "Get in!" He growled at the speedster.

"Right sorry." The redhead zoomed past the Amazon.

Hunter saw as Robin and Aqualad round the corner. The door once again applied more force. This thing must've been built to withstand a hit from Superman. "Hurry!' Kid Flash yelled at the two from over his shoulder. He growled in frustration and struggle as the doors applied more force again. When last two dived inside the room he quickly jumped back letting the doors slam shut.

Hunter stumbled before he found his footing. He bowed his head as he panted. " Woah dude you okay?" Robin asked from his position next to the door.

"That door *pant* would've taken a hit *pant* from Superman." He stood up straight after he caught his breath. "What's happening now?"

"We're trapped." Aqualad answered making the prince nod.

"Of course we-" He cut himself off when he heard something.

_*thump, thump*_

He closed his eyes to focus on what it was.

_*thump, thump*_

He could hear it.

_*thump, thump*_

"What is it?" Aqualad asked.

_*thump, thump*_

It wasn't coming from outside.

_*thump, thump*_

"A fifth heartbeat in the room." Hunter answered, "It's calm, sleeping." He opened his eyes.

"Uh, guys." KF caught their attention, "You might wanna look at this." He pressed a button and a light shined on a capsule.

"Found the source of the fifth heartbeat." Hunter said looking at the content of the capsule. Inside there sleeping is a boy no older than the others perhaps a year or two older. Smooth fair skin, hair black as night, a toned body all in a white bodysuit that left little to the imagination. The red Superman logo on the suit made it obvious what he was and who he was cloned from.

"Uh, dude." Robin said getting his attention.

Hunter snapped out of his trance and noticed that he was face to face with the clone. "Oh sorry." He flew back and landed next to the others.

KF walked up to the capsule, "Big K little R. The atomic letters from Krypton." He turned to face them, "A clone."

"Robin hack." Aqualad quickly ordered.

"Right, right." Robin got to it, "Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone force grown in sixteen weeks!" He exclaimed baffled, "From DNA required from Superman." Hunter made him towards the capsule again but this time he walked.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

Hunter saw three more of the smaller creatures like the one on Guardian's shoulder.

"No way the big guy knows about this."

"There are more of these things." Hunter said catching their attention, "The telepathic ones."

"Right." Robin nodded, "Genomorph gnomes, force feeding him an education."

Hunter raised his hand to the glass and closed his eyes.

_*thump, thump*_

"And we can guess what else." KF added, "They're making a slave out-well Superman's son."

_*thump, thump*_

He closed his fist against the glass. He has a heartbeat, he breathes, he's alive. "Set him free." He turns to the other, "They are making a weapon out of a living, breathing person. It isn't right."

KF nods, "I'm with him."

After a moment of silence, Aqualad agrees, "Set him free." He looks down to Robin who nods.

Hunter steps back when the capsule opens. After a tense moment of nothing happening, Superboy opens then clenches his hands popping the bones. The clone opens his eyes to reveal to blue orbs darker than hunters own brighter blue. The clone glares at them.

Hunter's eyes widen in realization. "Get down!" He jumped back and Superboy launches forward, tackling him. Aqualad ducks down barley dodging the two who flew over him. They saw as the two rolled on the ground. Hunter kicked the clone off of him. The Amazon stood and watched the clone do the same, "Don't make me do this." He whispered.

The clone charged at the Amazon with a fist pulled back. Hunter blocked the punch with one of his bracelets and dodged the next. Every punch that Superboy threw Wonder Warrior either blocked or dodged, he didn't want to fight the clone. He ducked and spun under a punch and picked the clone up from behind and threw him down making the ground crack, he quickly grabbed the clones left arm and wrapped his legs around it and leaned back until his back hit the ground and pulled his arm into an armbar.

Hunter saw the other run towards them. "Wait!" He yelled and they stopped. He looked down at the at the clone, "Listen I don't want to fight you." He tried to reason as the clone struggled against his hold, "We're trying to help you." He used one if his arms to wrapped his lasso around the clone's arm, "Please you must calm down." The lasso glowed and Superboy stopped struggling.

Everyone seemed to relax but it only lasted a minute because the clone only roared in rage before slammed his other arm in the ground. His fingers dug into the ground and used all his strength to lift the Amazon from the ground. With a roar, he rotated his body and slammed the hero head first into the ground cracking the concrete. Hunter loosens his hold, disoriented. Superboy grabs his legs and began spinning him around before throwing him.

The last thing Hunter saw was the steel door before everything went black


	2. Fireworks

In a different room from before the four heroes were bound in four capsules. They were all unconscious, knocked out by the clone watching them. Superboy was ordered to watch over them until Desmond, the head scientist arrived. His eyes were focused on the Amazon in the center capsule. Unlike the other heroes, the clone knew nothing about him. He could only assume by his attire that he was related to Wonder Woman.

The clone watched the unconscious hero closely. He observed and notice the features of the Amazon. His short raven hair, his olive skin, his slim tone muscles that were framed perfectly by his armor. Despite his small stature, he was strong, strong enough to go toe to toe Superboy.

Superboy watched as the Amazon begin to stir. When he opened his eyes he met the familiar blue eyes of Superboy. For a short moment, all they did was look into each other's eyes. Hunter eventually looked away and saw the others bound inside capsules, he looked down to see himself in one as well. He looked up to meet Superboy's eyes once again.

"Why did you attack us?" The hero asked but got silence as an answer, "We were trying to set you free."

Superboy only blinked.

"Do you like being a weapon, a possession, a puppet?" He asked getting a glare from the clone. It suddenly hit him, "The gnomes, in your tube. They were controlling you, weren't they? I broke their control with my lasso."

"So, what if they did?" The clone suddenly asked.

"Well doesn't it bother you?!" Hunter exclaimed, "Knowing that someone else reached into your mind and took control. That you were someone's puppet, that you were stripped of your ability to choose."

Superboy only looked away.

The prince sighed, "Don't you want a life beyond this-this pit?"

Superboy glared up at the Amazon, "The pit is my home."

"A home is where you feel you belong, not where you are controlled." Hunter's eyes never left his.

"And where do I belong!" The clone snapped.

"That is for you to find out and to decide." Hunter replied calmly, "But if stay you here without a choice of whether or not you want to go out you'll never know."

Superboy hesitated before replying, "And how do you know?"

"Because I'm still trying to find out where I belong." He answered and the clone looked shocked, "I never felt I belonged where I was born so I made a choice and took matters into my own hands and left. You can too if you-" His speech was interrupted when he let out a groan.

Superboy only watched as the hero convulsed and groaned in pain. He could hear his heartbeat pick up rapidly. The clone watched as the Amazon began to sweat and struggle against the restraints. Superboy wasn't sure what to do one second he was talking and now he was in pain.

Hunter looked up to see his bracelets were gone. Dread filled his features, "No, not right now." He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Superboy watched and listened as the Amazon stilled and his heartbeat regulated. Soon it was like he never awoke at all. The clone tilted his head curiously. He must be meditating in order to calm himself down.

Suddenly the other three heroes woke up with a series of gasps. Superboy simply ignored them and kept watching the unmoving hero.

The three of them saw Superboy stare at Hunter. Kid Flash spoke first, "What, what do you want?" The ginger demanded. The clone only ignored him and continued to stare at the Amazon. Wally saw this, "Quit staring at him it's creeping me out!" He yelled snapping Superboy back to the present.

"Shut up!" Hunter suddenly yelled before he calmed himself, "It's not his fault." He unscrewed his eyes to look at the speedster.

"Yea right!" KF shot back, "We free him and he turns on us, not his fault my a-"

"He wasn't in control." Hunter shifted his gazed from Kid Flash to Superboy, "He told me himself."

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked making Hunter groan.

The clone clenched his fists, "Yes, he can." Superboy glared at the ginger, offended.

KF glanced to his friends, "It's not like I said 'it'."

Aqualad spoke up, "The genomorphs taught you telepathically."

"They taught me much." Superboy replied, "I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked, "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind." He replied, "But no I have not seen them." He looked down.

"If you allow us." Hunter began, "We can show you the sun and sky and more. The moon, the sea, forests, animals, everything." He offered sincerely before he groaned in pain. He let his guard down for too long.

Superboy watched as Wonder Warrior went back into his meditative state, "What is wrong with him?" Superboy asked stepped forward.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Kid Flash replied, "We barely met him today."

"He intrigues me." Superboy suddenly states, "He seems so small but strong, fierce but compassionate. He's a contradiction, I don't understand how someone like that can exist."

"Do you understand what you are?" Aqualad asks changing the subject.

He switched his gaze from the Amazon to the Atlantean, "I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, to replace him should he perish, destroy him should he turn from the light." He stated.

Robin and KF shared an alarming look but Aqualad kept calm, "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you need a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus, it is my home!" Superboy snapped.

"Your home is a test tube." Robin replied, "Like Wonder Warrior said we can show you everything outside of this place."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad offered.

Hunter opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps. He looked around the room and saw his bracelets and lasso across the room lying on a console. "Take my lasso and choose." He suddenly said holding back a pained groan, "If you choose to come with us we can show you the world."

"No, they can't!" They all looked up to see a scientist with glasses and a ponytail walk in with Guardian and the lady scientist Kid Flash tripped. The three of them had gnomes on their shoulders, "They will be otherwise occupied."

From his position, Hunter saw his name tag, Desmond, "Well if it isn't the three stooges." Hunter smirked before turning to Kid Flash, "I used that reference correctly, yes?"

"Yup." The ginger answered.

He turned to the woman, "Activate the cloning process." The woman walked towards a panel.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough." Robin stated.

The scientist turned to Guardian, "And get the weapon back in its pod!" He ordered causing Hunter to groan in pain and rage.

"Hey, how come he gets to call him an 'it'?" Kid asked.

Guardian put a hand on the clone's shoulder but he shrugged it off. Desmond walked up from behind Superboy "Don't start thinking now." The Gnome hopped of the scientist's shoulder and onto Superboy. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me! Well to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your pod!" He ordered and without a word Superboy turned around and walked away.

"Where I'm from that's called slavery." Hunter let his head hand down hiding his face behind his bangs.

"Slavery implies owning a person, not an object." He nodded to the woman and she began to press buttons on the console.

From inside the pods, mechanical arms extended from the bottom and up to the teen's chest. They looked at the things cautiously before it attached to them with needles and tased them at the same time. They all yelled in pain as their blood was extracted and sent into glass spheres below. The sidekicks all screamed all except for Hunter who didn't move.

"Where's doubbilex?" Desmond asked and the humanoid Genomorph from before walked up behind him, starling him, "Lurking around as usual. Get the Gnomes downloading their memories then delete the source material." He ordered.

Hunter remembers the lessons his grandmother taught him as a child. How the Amazons were once enslaved by man and treated like objects than human beings. He felt rage dwell within him whenever he thought of anyone owning someone else as property. The rage grew and grew until it finally became too much.

A shockwave of white energy shook the room, "He is not an object!" Hunter growled out raising his head revealing his now glowing white eyes, "Despite his upbringing and means of creation he is a person!" He ripped his left arm from his restraint, "You won't turn him into a mindless weapon! I won't let you!" He roared as he ripped his other arm free. He freed his legs by kicking through the restraints. "He lives and no one, especially you, can take his right to chose!" Another wave of white energy erupted from his body causing his pod to explode.

The others in the room saw as the pod was consumed in smoke. The scientists watched nervously as the smoke began to dissipate. When the smoke cleared they saw Wonder Warrior on the floor in the fettle position. Guardian cautiously walked up to the hero and saw bruises and burns littered his body.

"That one is too dangerous." Desmond states, "Kill him now we have more than enough DNA of his."

Guardian picks up the injured sidekick by the neck and began to squeeze. Usually, this wouldn't work but at his current weakened state, he is as fragile as anybody. The air couldn't make it down to his lungs and him tried to rais his hand to fight but he couldn't muster up the strength. Hunter could hear his own hear slowing down.

_*thump...thump*_

_*thump...thump*_

_*thump...*_

Suddenly the large steel door was pulled off its hinges and lifted up revealing Superboy. The clone threw the door aside and began to walk inside. He saw Hunter's beaten state and rushed inside.

"I told you to get back-" Superbot shoved Desmond out of the way before grabbing Guardian throwing him across the room and onto Dubbilex. "Don't give me orders." He caught Hunter but before he could do anything another wave of energy blasted from the Amazon knocking the clone back and the glass of the pods shattered.

Robin picked the locks on his restraints. The boy wonder broke out of the pod and landed next to Hunter. He raised his hand up the Amazon's pulse and felt for a beat. After what felt like an eternity he felt it.

"He's alive but barely." He sighed in relief, "Lucky Batman isn't here he'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" KF asked skeptically, "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!" He exclaimed.

Superboy sat back up with a growl and saw Hunter on the ground. He stood up and run up to the heroes, "He panicked earlier when he looked at his wrists." He informed.

"His wrists?" Robin inspected his fellow hero. His wrists seemed fine besides the obvious burns. Then it suddenly hit him, "His bracelets! Get Aqualad and Kid Mouth, I got the accessories."

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy growled out before jumping towards Aqualad. He easily broke the restraints with his hands.

"Thank you." Aqualad nodded and Superboy nodded in return before he jumped towards KF.

Robin ran across the room and saw Hunter's lasso and bracelets, "I really hope there's no lefty or righty." He mumbled before grabbing them and ran back to the unconscious hero. He kneeled down next to Hunter and carefully slipped them on.

"Is it working?" Superboy asked landing on the other side of Hunter.

As if on queue the burns and bruises began to heal. The scorched pink flesh faded back to its original olive color. Superboy could hear his heartbeat regulate again.

_*thump, thump*_

Hunter gasped and launched up until he sat upright. He panted, "I was afraid I would see Hades himself." He looked up and met Superboy's eyes, "You came back, why?"

"I had a choice to make." He replied offering his hand, "I chose." Hunter smiled and took the hand and he was pulled onto his feet.

"Uh, guys." KF caught their attention, "Not break this tender moment but don't you we should oh I don't know ESCAPE!" He exclaimed.

"He's right we need to leave." Aqualad added.

They broke out into a sprint towards the exit. "Youll never get out of here!" They hear Desmond yell after them, "I'll have you back in pods by morning."

"We'll just have wait and see about that." Hunter replied grabbing his lasso and hooking it on his hip before following the others

Robin stopped at the doorway, "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." He stated before throwing four Batarangs.

"What is it with you and this whelm thing?" KF asked before the four batarangs made contact with the glass spheres that held their DNA and exploded.

The two heroes caught up with the other three, "We are still 42 levels below ground." Aqualad states, "But if we can make the elevator-" He was cut off when a herd large genomorphs rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

They all stopped at the sight of them, "Uh, guys?" Hunter called, "What are the walls doing?" They all turned to see what he was talking about. Circular pods glowed red all over the hallway and more of those clawed genomorphs came out.

While they were distracted one of the gorilla looking genomorphs raised its large fists with a roar. They all reacted just in time and jumped out of the way. The other began to maneuver around the beasts but Superboy jumped up and punched the beast square on the face, knocking it out. He went for the next one but was met with large fist hurling towards him but a golden lasso wrapped around it and pulled causing the beast to lose balance and fall face first to the ground.

Superboy watched as Wonder Warrior flew over and flipped forward to deliver an ax kick to the creature's temple, knocking it out. The Amazon picked up the unconscious beast and threw it at the smaller more vicious genomorphs blocking their path. The hero quickly gave his attention to the last to behemoths. The clone saw them as well and jumped towards one. The two simultaneously punched the two beasts in the face knocking them out.

When the two landed on the ground Superboy looked to Wonder Warrior, "You're strong."

The Amazon smirked facing the clone, "I know."

"Guys!" Aqualad called back to them.

"Escape now!" KF added as Aqualad forced the elevator doors open.

The two quickly caught up to the others and made it to the elevator shaft. Robin shot his grappling hook and zipped up. Hunter picked up KF by the waist and flew upwards. A genomorph roared behind them so Superboy quickly picked up Aqualad and jumped up.

They caught up with the others but began to slow down and fell back down. "I'm-I'm falling?"

Hunter saw this, "Quick grab on!" He used his lasso and wrapped it around Superboy's arm.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy asked unsure as Hunter gently lowered them on a ledge.

"Don't know but it looks like you can still leap building in a sing bound." KF commented, "Still cool."

Superboy looked up at Hunter, "Thank you." The amazon only nodded in return.

"Guy, this will have to be our stop!" Robin yelled looking up.

They all looked up to see the elevator descending down on them. Superboy quickly jumped at the door and punched them out of the wall. The others flooded the hallway barely missing the elevator. Just when it looked like the coast is clear more genomorphs came from down the hall. They all ran into the left hallway.

_'Turn left brother'_

The voice spoke to Superboy, "Go left!" He yelled and the others listened.

_'Turn right'_"Right." Superboy said surely and they listened but they were met with a dead end.

"Great directions Supey are you trying to get us re-poded?" KF asked at the sight of the wall.

"No, I-I don't understand." He replied confused.

Aqualad and Robin caught up, "Don't apologize this is perfect." The boy wonder exclaimed.

Before they knew it they were crawling through the air vents. Robin was at the front and behind him was Aqualad, KF, Wonder Warrior and at the back Superboy.

"At this rate, we'll never get out." KF complained.

Superboy quickly hushed him, "Listen."

"Not all of us have super heard you know." The ginger pointed out.

"A pack of Genomorphs closing in on us." Hunter stated listening in.

"Well most of us don't anyway."

"And we're here." Robin stated getting their attention.

The crawled ahead to find an open air vent with Robin and Aqualad waiting for them. KF landed with a flip, Hunter slowed his descent and landed gently and Superboy landed with a thud. Robin had his holographic computer up and typed away.

"So what's the update?" Hunter asked.

Robin smirked up at him, "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet."

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin stood up.

"But I've finally got room to move." The speedster sted before zooming into a stairwell.

"Must he always run ahead?" Hunter walked into the stairwell and looked up. "Grab on I'll fly us up." He stated holding out his hands. Aqualad took his left hand and Robin hopped on his back. Superboy seemed reluctant, "Hey, you helped me up now let me help you up." He reminded and the clone reluctantly took his hand.

He flew up the stairwell and began to catch up with Kid Flash. They all saw KF tackle through a pack of Genormorphs with his speed.

"There's more behind us!" Robin informed.

Hunter quickly landed on the stairs dropping the three off. He looked down to see another pack Genomorphs coming up. He raised his fist and slammed it down on the concrete. He saw a white-clad foot next to him and he looked up to see Superboy. They smiled at each other as the stairs below crumbled.

"Thought you could use some help." The clone stated.

"Thanks." He smiled before they both ran up after the others.

When they reached sub-level 1 the security alarms were blaring and the hallway bled red. The all saw KF on the floor in front of a large door that cut them off from the surface.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad stated.

"Thanks my head hadn't noticed." The ginger groaned when he sat up.

Superboy walked up to the door and punched before he tried to pry it open. Aqualad and Wonder Warrior aided him and the door began to groan. It was beginning to work.

"Can't this fast enough." Robin said to himself as more large genomorphs walked around the corner and up to them. "This way!" He yelled kicking a door to the right down.

They all followed him in but were met with an army of genomorphs with Guardian among them. They stopped at the wall of genomorphs. A loud thud caused them to turn around and saw more genomorphs. They all looked back and prepared to fight. All the small gnome's horns glow red and the heroes fell to the ground unconscious.

_'Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind.'_ Superboy looked up to see Dubbilex. His long horn glowed red.

_'It was you.'_

_'Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger_\- The Genomorph explained.

Superboy cut in and looked up at Dubbilex. _And guided me, why?'_

_'Because you are __our hope. The genomorph hero.' _Superboy looked over the other Genomorphs, _'Blazing a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom.'_

The gnome on Guardian's shoulder hopped off and the hero clutched his head. "What's going on?"

Wonder Warrior and Aqualad were the first to come to. They both watched as Superboy stood up.

_'What is your choice, brother?'_ Dubbilex asked.

Superboy met his eyes with determination, "I choose freedom."

"Feels like a fog lifting." Guardian said to himself.

The other heroes stood up and looked at the elder, "Guardian?" Aqualad asked unsurely.

The hero looked up at them, "Go, I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not."

The crowd of Genomophs broke to reveal Desmond. The scientist held a vial of blue liquid.

He raised the vial, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He stated before drinking it.

The scientist began to grow as the sound of his bones cracking filled the room. Guardian took a few steps back. Desmond fell to his knees and fell over. Everyone looked in shock as the scientist's muscles began to grow. Hunter looked in disgust as the man's own skin was torn apart. His eyes were pitch black with red pupils. He stood up as the last of his clothing was torn apart. He eyed the heroes and roared. He turned himself into a monster.

"Everyone back!" Guardian ordered before running towards the monster.

Desmond easily disposed of the hero with a backhand sending the hero into a wall. Superboy roared as he charged at the monster. He punched it but it punched back twice as hard. Superboy glared at it before he gave it a series of punches but to no avail. The Blockbuster monster punched the clone back.

Hunter watched as Superboy slid across the hallway, "I wish I had my sword." He turned to the other heroes, "Stay back." He warned before he flew over to the monster. "Hey!" He yelled before delivering a blow to the monster's face with his knee. The hero flipped over him and wrapped his lasso around his neck and quickly dived between his legs. The monster roared at him but Hunter quickly pulled his lasso causing the monster to flip back onto his front. The Amazon quickly kicked Desmond in the face knocking him back against the wall.

The monster looked up at the hero and smirked and Hunter gave a glare in return. The beast charged at him and Hunter raised his arms in a defensive stance. Before they could attack each other Superboy jumped over Hunter catching Desmond's attention. The monster jumped up and tackled Superboy through the ceiling. Hunter quickly flew up after them.

The other heroes below ran up to whole above, "Ok that's one way to bust through the ceiling."

"You thin labcoat planned that?" KF asked before he and Robin zipped up through the ceiling.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad stated dreadfully before jumping through the hole.

The first thing Aqualad saw was Superboy breaking free from Desmonds hold but the monster grabbed his leg and threw him at the heroes. He narrowly missed Robin and Kid Flash but collided with Aqualad. The two rolled on the floor and the two others caught up to them.

Hunter came up behind Desmond and wrapped his arms around the beast and flew up. He groaned as the monster struggled against his hold. He stopped when he reached the ceiling before turning back around and diving head first towards the floor. The let go the last minute and stopped his descent dropping Desmond head first. He flew over to the others.

"Think that did it?" KF asked.

"I doubt it." Hunter answered.

They watched as Desmond stood up and roared at them. Kid Flash zoomed up towards the monster before he slid down between its legs. The monster looked up to see three fists before they made contact with his face. Kid Flash on all fours tripped the monster.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." He taunted.

Robin jumped up and threw three baterangs but Desmond only swiped them away. The beast saw Superboy and quickly charged the clone into a pillar. Superboy tried to punch him but he dodged. Desmond punched the clone twice when a rope of water wrapped around his arm. He pulled at it and Aqualad came flying and hit him with his knee, he flew over and used the pillar to stop himself. His water morphed into a mace and swung down but he easily caught it and threw Aqualad aside and three Superboy across the room.

He went to attack Aqualad but Hunter wrapped his lasso around Desmond binding his arms to his sides. "I compel you to surrender!" Hunter yelled before pulling Desmond away from Superboy and through another pillar in the opposite side of the room. The pillar broke down causing a dust cloud. Hunter cautiously stood back. He heard a roar and Desmond stood up. "You may resist my lasso you mindless beast." He hooked his lasso to his side, "But by the gods, you will fall!"

Desmond roared and charged at the Amazon. Hunter blocked the first punch with his bracelets and his skidded back a bit. He easily dodged the next attacks waiting for an opening. Suddenly Kid Flash ran past him and jumped up kicking the monster in the face. Desmond only flinched before catching the speedster's leg and threw him at Hunter. The Amazo leaned back and closely dodged the other sidekick who instead collided with Aqualad. The two flew into two pillars and the platform above cracked.

Hunter stood up straight again and eyes Desmond, "Is that all ogre? I beginning to get bored." He taunted.

His taunt worked, Desmond charged at him and he easily dodged the incoming attacks. The Amazon caught a coming fist and quickly threw the monster over his shoulder and through a pillar causing the whole room to shake. He flew towards the monster but he jumped at the Amazon and tackled him across the room and pinned him down. He began to wale on him causing the whole building to shake.

"Of course." Robin said observing the fight. He pulled up a holographic blueprint of the room. "KF get over here!"

While the speedster ran to the boy wonder Superboy and Aqualad stood up. They both saw Desmond beating Wonder Warrior into the ground. The two charged at the monster. Aqualad morphed his water into a maze and Superboy raised his fist. They both attacked his sides causing the monster to falter his attack. Hunter quickly used the opportunity to kick the monster off of him. Superboy jumped on his back and began to punch the back of his head. Desmond grabbed Superboy by the arm and swung him around. He threw the clone at the Atlantean and they both went through another pillar causing the room to shake again.

Hunter quickly stood up, jumped back, away from the monster. He glared at the monster roared at him. Before he could charge Kid Flash got between them. He used his speed to run around him and he jumped up and punched Desmond across the face. He landed and saw a piece of flesh on his face. "Got your nose." He taunted. Desmond roared and began to chase after the speedster.

Hunter was about to tackle the beast when Robin called him, "Superboy, Aqualad, Wonder Warrior!" He looked to see the boy wonder with a holographic blueprint of the room.

While Robin was explaining the plan KF was distracting the monster. "Come and get me you incredible bulk!" He barely dodged the punch and Desmond destroyed another pillar. A piece of debris hit his back and he stumbled on the floor. Desmond jumped at the speedster who got rolled out of the way just in time to roll out of the way. He stumbled and got punched in the side.

Robin explained the plan to the other three, "Those ones." He pointed at the pillars.

They nodded in agreement. Hunter flew through a pillar, Superboy punched through the one after him and Aqualad uses his mace to smash the next. Kid Flash continued to taunt Desmond and dodged another punch that destroyed the pillar behind him. Robin used chalk and marked a white 'X' in the middle of the room. Aqualad began to spray water on the floor and Hunter handed Superboy the other end of his lasso. Kid Flash lead Desmond to the middle of the room before he stopped and slide across the water. The monster chased after the speedster but was stopped when a lasso wrapped around him. Both Wonder Warrior and Superboy pulled each side of the lasso keeping Desmond on the water. Aqualad's tattoos began to glow and he electrocuted the water the electricity spread through the water and into Desmond.

"Move!" Robin yelled and they all backed away.

The boy wonder detonated the explosive batarangs he had planted in the remaining pillars. The entire building began to collapse. The heroes tried to escape but a large chunk of debris fell on them. The rest of the building began to fall into itself burying the heroes and Desmond.

With a groan, both Hunter and Superboy shoved debris off of the group. The other three stood up, "We did it." Aqualad panted.

"Was there any doubt?" Robin replied panting as well. He and KF glanced each and high fived but groaned at the sharp pain that shot through their bodies.

Superboy walked ahead and saw Desmond pinned under debris. Hunter walked up next to the clone, "You're free." He stated, "Free to chose your own path, free to look up." The Amazon looked up. Superboy followed his gaze and saw for the very first time the moon, a full moon at that.

They all saw as a single figure came into view. Superboy squinted his eyes and it saw it was Superman. "It's Superman." Kid Flash breaks the silence, "We keep our promises or what?" He beamed.

Soon Superman was joined by the rest of the Justice League. The teens watched as the heroes landed all around them. Hunter felt like he was about to be scolded. Before they knew they stood before the entire League mainly Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Before anyone can say anything Superboy walks forward. He met Superman's eyes, their eyes mirror each other. Superboy lifted the torn fabric of his suit revealing the famous Kryptonian 'S'. Superman looked shocked before Batman stepped forward.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Dark Knight asks.

Hunter quickly stepped forward to stand next to the clone, "He's not an 'it'." He glares at the vigilante.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy suddenly states.

The whole league shares look of shock and worry.

"Start talking." Batman orders leaving no room for argument.

They sang like Black Canary.

After explaining the whole ordeal the main members of the League walked off to discuss amongst themselves. Diana told her son not to listen in and she stated she would know if he did. Superboy kept his discreet gaze on Superman. Hunter could hear the clone's heart racing so he held the clones hand and gave a comforting squeeze. Superboy met Hunter's eyes and they remained like that without saying a word.

They heard footsteps approaching and the looked over to see Superman walking towards them. They quickly let go of each other's hands. Superboy turned to face Superman.

The Man of Steel sighed, "We'll figure something out for you, the League will I mean. For now-" He hesitated before continuing, "I uh-better make sure they get that Blockbuster monster squared away." He quickly said before flying away.

Hunter was about to fly after him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He lowered his gaze to look at his mother, "Patience, it is not easy for someone in his position."

He sighed, "What about Cadmus at least?"

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman caught their attention. They all turned to see him walking towards them with Aquaman and Flash, "All 52 levels but let me make one thing clear-"

"You should've called." Flash interrupting gaining an annoyed glare from Batman.

The Bat turned his gaze back to them, "End results aside we are not happy." He stated sternly, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not do this again." He ordered with his Bat-glare.

"I am sorry," Aqualad began, "but we will." He stated.

"Aqualad stand down." Aquaman orders his protege.

"Apologies my king but no." The teen replied, "We did good work tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

Flash was the next to speak, "If this about your treatment at the hall the four of you-"

"The five of us." KF cut in, "And it's not."

Robin looked to his mentor, "Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"You said it yourselves we aren't trained to fight with your team." Hunter was next to speak, "But tonight we fought together as a _team_, together we did something the none of us could do individually." Behind him, Diana watched with a small smile as her son stood up for himself and his new friends.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy suddenly said before stepping forward, "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way." He states.

The teens looked to their mentors waiting for an answer. Wonder Woman walked around them and stood next to Batman and the others. They began to whisper to each other. The teens watched curiously before they all turned to look at the teens.

"We may have something in mind," Diana stated getting curious looks from the teens.

* * *

_Mount Justice, July 8, 8:09 AM_

The team was gathered a few days later in the cave of Mount Justice. With them were Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Shazam, Hawkman, and Red Tornado. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) helped refurbish the old hideout.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League." Batman walked down the lined up team, "We're calling it into service again since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do it on League terms." He turned to face them, "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions."

Hunter glanced at the blonde. Diana has said many times that Black Canary is one of the best fighters of the Justice League. He's giddy to see how she fights.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, covert missions." His mentor clarified.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash added, "There's a reason we still have these big targets on our chest." He pointed on his logo.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman stated, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team." The Dark Knight states.

"Cool." Robin smiled before frowning in confusion, "Wait, six?"

Batman looked over their heads and they turned around to see Martian Manhunter walk alongside a younger martian female. "This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman introduces.

"Hi." The girl gave a short wave.

"Liking this gig more every minute." KF whispered to Robin before stepping forward, "Welcome, I'm Kid Flash. They're Robin, Aqualad but its cool if you forget their names."

Hunter rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "I am Wonder Warrior, welcome. Sorry about him. You'll find most men here to be guided by their hormones."

"Hey!"

"I am honored to be included." She replied with a smile.

"I'm glad to welcome you." He leaned in and whispered, "Hera knows this team could use more female members." He started gaining a laugh from the Martian.

"No kidding." KF stated zooming next to him.

"Not for that reason." He elbowed the speedster as Robin and Aqualad stepped forward.

Hunter noticed Superboy staying off to the side. He walked up to the clone, "Come on, introduce yourself." He encouraged before Superboy followed him and joined the group, "Miss Martian this is Superboy."

She turned the white of her shirt black to match Superboy's shirt, "I like your T-shirt." She said gaining a small smile from the clone.

"_Today_ is the day." Aqualad said.

Hunter smiled at their small team, "It certainly is."


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor

_Mount Justice__, July 18_, _11:16 AM_

Aqualad, Superboy, and Miss Martian all looked at the holographic computer tracking Red Tornado. The flash of the Zeta-Tube caught their attention.

**RECOGNISED**

**ROBIN** **B-****01**

**KID** **FLASH B-03**

The three all looked to the Zeta-Tube as the computer announced their teammate's arrival. The two arrived in their casual clothing. KF wore a yellow shirt under a red overshirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Robin wore a green hoodie under a black overshirt with black skinny jeans. The two ran over to their teammates.

"Did you ask him, what did he say?" KF asked excitedly.

"He is arriving now." Aqualad replied concealing his own excitement.

Before they could move to meet Red Tornado the Zeta-Tube flashed.

**RECOGNISED**

**WONDER WARRIOR B-04**

They all turned to see their friend in his full uniform. His armor is similar to his mothers but he made his own modifications. His chest was covered in red armor, his 'W' logo was gold in the shape of the eagle, his legs were clad in navy blue leggings, his shin guards were over his red knee-high boots. His silver shield was strapped to his back and his sword dripped blood.

The team all looked at him in shock. "Dude." KF broke the silence, "What happened to you?"

"Oh, you mean this?" He swung his sword flicking some blood on the floor, "Enchantress manipulated the minitour into leaving the Labyrinth." He sheathed his sword to his side, "Had to persuade it into returning to its duty."

"A Minotaur?" Miss M asked.

"Half man half bull. Guardian of the Labyrinth." Hunter quickly explained. "So is he here?" He asked returning to the topic at hand.

"He's already passed the shoreline." Aqualad answered.

A large ramp lowered open at the base of the mountain. The teens poured out as they saw the League member descend. A red spiral of air allowed the android to fly.

"Red Tornado!" KF waved him down.

Red Tornado landed, "Greetings." The Android landed and looked over the teens. "Is there a reason you have intercepted me outside of the cave?" He asked.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad answered.

"Missions assignments are the Batman's responsibility." He replied simply.

Robin spoke, "But it's been over a week and nothing-"

Red Tornado raised his hand silencing him, "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each others company." He stated before walking past them.

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad states.

"No." He agreed before continuing, "But I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise." He countered, "Perhaps you could keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave?" He walked past them.

"Keep busy." KF scoffed punching Robin's shoulder.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Oh." Miss M caught their attention, "I'll find out." She states and turned to look at Red Tornado.

The Android past by the sensor.

**RECOGNISED**

**RED TORNADO 16**

The boys watched as she tried to read his mind but to no avail. She sighed, "I'm sorry I forgot he is a machine. Inorganic, I cannot read his mind." The Martian stated shyly.

"Nice try though." KF smirked flirtatiously, "So do you know what I'm thinking right now?" He asked moving to face her.

Hunter rolled his eyes before walking up behind the redhead and lifted the speedster from the collar. "No one wants to know what you're thinking." He states before dropping the speedster.

Aqualad glanced down bitterly, "And now we tour the clubhouse."

"Well, Superboy and I live here." Miss M started, "We could play tour guides." She suggested and everyone turned to Superboy.

"Don't look at me." The clone stated.

"We won't." KF quickly replied, "A private tour sounds much more fun." He smiled back at the Martian.

"She never said private!" Robin snapped.

Hunter sighed at the ginger's antics, "Do you have an off switch?"

"Yea, right next to my on switch." The ginger replied before groaning in pain by an elbow to the ribs by the Amazon.

"Team building, we all go." Aqualad stated.

Hunter nodded, "I agree."

Miss Martian began to walk back inside and the others followed. Robin shoved KF, "So this would be our front door." She began. They made their way through the cave. They went through the showers, living quarters, medical bay, locker room, gym, library, and the lounge and kitchen which were in the same room. "And this would be our back." She stated as they walked out of a cave and out towards a ledge that faced the Atlantic. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"Superman and Green Lantern carved it out during the early days of the League." Kid Flash stated as they walked into a room with a body of water.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

"The caves secret location was compromised." Aqualad answered.

"So they traded in for a tourist trap?" The clone asked skeptically, "Yea that makes sense."

"The Hall is only a front." Hunter stated, "The real Headquarters is a space station in orbit called the Watchtower." He informed getting shocked looks from the other three, "What? We're teammates and teams are built on trust."

"If the villains know of the cave we must be on constant alert." The Martian deduced.

Robin took her hand, "The villains know we know they know about the cave so they would never think to look here." He stated confusing the girl.

KF walked separating their hands, "He means we're hiding in plain sight."

Hunter walked between the three, "But that doesn't negate the fact that we must always be prepared for battle." He unsheathed his still bloodied sword and sent a discreet glare at the two. He leaned over to whisper to the Martian, "Remember, hormones." She laughed quietly.

Superboy sniffed the air, "I smell smoke." He suddenly stated.

Miss M suddenly gasped, "My cookies!" She exclaimed before flying down the hallway.

The others began to follow when Hunter spoke, "I'm going to go back to the showers and get more casual clothing." He stated before flying past them.

Hunter stripped himself of his armor and stood as bare as the day of his birth. He walked into the large communal shower and walked under one shower head. He turned the nearest knob and turned it to it's highest temperature. He's always loved bathing in the hot springs of Theymyscira. Hunter couldn't enjoy the heat for long he wanted to return to the team.

He ignored the towels began to levitate above the floor. He began to spin so fast that the water flew off of him. Now dry he landed on the floor still completely naked. He walked amongst the lockers before choosing a locker that had his name on it. He unlocked it before opening it. He took the clothes from the locker and quickly threw on the clothes.

He wore a long-sleeved maroon shirt with his mother's logo, black jeans, and a white hoodie and white sneakers. He took his lasso and hid it under his shirt by wrapping it around his torso and his bracelets under his sleeves. He quickly flew down to the kitchen.

When he arrived he found the others gathered in the kitchen. He saw a trey of burnt cookies that KF was eating. The all looked at him.

"Dude that must have been the fastest shower ever." Robin said astonished.

"Speed of Hermes." He shrugged before landing and walking up to the group. "Cookies?" He asked unsure of the black discs.

"I tried to make some for you guys." Miss M explained.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad commented.

"Thanks, Aqualad." The Martian replied.

"We are off duty." The Atlantean stated, "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally." KF introduced, "See I already trust you with my secret I.D." He leaned on the island and smiled flirtatiously. "Unlike mister dark glasses over here, Batman's forbidden boy wonder from telling anyone his real name." He states getting a glare from the younger.

"Mine's no secret, I'm M'gann M'orzz." She stated, "But you can call me Megan. It's an earth name, I'm on earth now." She all but gushed.

It had just occurred to Hunter that he hadn't known their names prior to this, "I am Hunter, Hunter Prince." He stated.

Behind Hunter, Superboy walked away from the group. Hunter understood why the clone felt left out, all he had was a designation, not a name. M'gann also noticed the clone walking away.

_**"Don't worry Superboy. We'll find you an earth name too." **__**She assured mentally.**_

The clone glared at the Martian, "Get out of my head!"

The others looked confused at the clone before looking to the Martian.

_**"What's wrong? I don't understand." She connected to everyone's minds.**_

The boys all held their heads as she connected their minds.

_**"Everyone on mars communicates telepathically." She explained.**_

"M'gann stop!" Aqualad ordered and she broke the connection. "Things are different on earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." He explained.

"Besides Cadmus' creepy little gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally pointed at Superboy.

"I didn't mean to-" M'gann tried.

"Just stay out!" The clone growled before walking away and sitting on the couch facing away from the group.

"It's fine." Hunter quickly caught her attention, "It's not easy adjusting to a new culture, I speak from experience." He assured, "I've only been off of Paradise Island for four months and I didn't have anyone besides my mother to help me adjust." He explained.

"Yes, it has been a challenge." She replied before falling silent, "Hello Megan! I know what we can do!" She exclaimed before flying down the hall.

They exchanged looks before going to follow but Hunter stood still. He looked at the clone and walked around the couch to stand in front of him. Superboy glares up at him.

"Get up we're going." Hunter ordered.

"Why?" He snapped, "After what she-"

"Superboy she didn't know-" Hunter tried.

"You said it yourself!" Superboy shot up from the couch and looked down at the shorter boy, "I was stripped of my ability to choose! We fought our way out of Cadmus so I can have that choice so I can have my freedom and she-"

"She wasn't trying to do that!" Hunter replied raising his voice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "She doesn't understand that it's different here. Just like how I used to be but instead of leaving an island she left her planet." He explained, "She was just trying to communicate the best way she can." He sighed looked up to meet Superboy's eyes, "She's new to this world as you so please help her feel welcome." He pleaded to look into the blue of the clone.

Before Superboy could say something M'gann appeared from the corridor, "Superboy, please?" Superboy looked into Hunter's stern eyes before glancing back at her before sighing. The clone walked away from Hunter and passed M'gann. The martian smiled before turning to the Amazon. "Thank you."

"We're a team we should all be included." He shrugged before they both flew down the hallway following the others.

They caught up with the other as they entered the elevator. They all stood in silence as the elevator ascended. When the elevator opened they were met with the sight of a floating red circular object.

"It's my martian bioship." She presents walking out with the other close behind.

The other looked at it skeptically, "Cute." Wally commented, "Not very aerodynamic but cute."

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it." She waved her hand and the sphere formed into a more sleek looking jet. It's shaped like an arrowhead, the wings are in a crescent shape and the cockpit towards the back. She waved her hand and the ship levitates and turns around facing away from the teens. The rear of the ship opened and M'gann walked towards it before he turned to look at the boys. The other looked shocked at the ship. "Well, are you coming?"

They broke out of their stupor and followed her. The interior had a dark violet glow. They made it to the cockpit and chairs grew from the floor.

"Strap in for launch." She said awkwardly.

Robin and Wally grinned at each other and ran to two chairs on opposite sides of each other.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed as the chair strapped him in automatically.

"This is so cool!" Wally beamed as his chair strapped him on.

Hunter took the seat at the very front. Kaldur and Superboy sat down at either side of him. When the chair strapped him in he felt uneasy at first but got used to it when it adjusted. He looked around the ship and leaned back on the chair.

M'gann took her seat at the control chair. "Red Tornado please open the bay doors." She held out her hands and two blue spheres rose from the floor.

The ship flew out of the cave and out towards the ocean. The ship flew just above the water before jetting upwards towards the sky. Hunter leaned forward to see the town of Happy Harbor below.

"Incredible." Robin commented as he too looked down below.

Wally sighed looking at M'gann, "She sure is." He says dreamily as he watched the martian with starry eyes until she turned to look at him. "I mean the ship which like all ships is a she." He stuttered out.

Hunter had to resist rolling his eyes.

"Fast with his feet not so much with his mouth." Robin said jokingly.

"Dude!" Wally snapped.

Hunter only paid attention to the view below. This reminded him of the first time he flew over Themyscira. He missed how the Mediterranean water glistened the sunlight, the soft sands of the beach, the jungle. He missed Themyscira but had he stayed he probably would never have become Wonder Warrior.

From over Hunter's shoulder, Kaldur leaned towards Superboy. "I may not have psychic power but I can guess what you're thinking." He began, "You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." He suggested.

Superboy stayed silent before he glanced to Hunter who stayed silent. The Amazon seemed distracted something, the clone wondered what was on his mind.

M'gann overheard the conversation and looked down guiltily.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered assuringly.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." She replied.

"You guys remember he has super hearing right?" Wally pointed out and they all turned to the clone who only looked ahead.

"Hey how about showing us some martian shapeshifting?" Robin suggested.

Hunter snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard the question. He turned his chair around, "Yea, that sounds like fun." He smiled.

Everyone looked at her and M'gann couldn't say no. She stood up from her seat before she changed her appearance to resemble Robin but a female version of him. Next, she changed into Kid Flash and posed. Hunter ignored the crude comment, Wally made. She then formed into Wonder Warrior causing Hunter to smile.

"Impressive." Robin comments, "But not very convincing."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She stated before sitting back down.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur wondered.

"They're organic like the ship." She pulled up her collar, "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy sneered making Hunter sigh.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally quickly asked.

"Density shifting?" She turned to him, "No. It's a really advanced technique." She explained.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." He chuckled and points at Wally, "When he does it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally whined in embarrassment.

"Here's something I can do." She offered before the two sphered began to glow. The exterior of the ship began to fade before it went invisible, "Camouflage mode."

"Amazing, just like my mother's jet." Hunter commented.

"Wait, Wonder Woman actually has an invisible jet?" Wally asks, "Why? If she can fly everywhere a jet seems pretty useless." He pointed out.

"It's exhausting why don't you run everywhere isn't that faster." The Amazon countered.

Before Wally can come up with a counterpoint Red Tornado's voice came through the ship, "Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant." He informed, "I suggest you investigate covertly. I am sending coordinates."

M'gann quickly replied, "Received adjusting course." The ship turned around towards the outskirts of the small town.

Robin scoffed, "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

The power plant came into view. The ship descended down towards the building.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy." M'gann said brightly, "We should find out what caused the alert."

"Finally an optimist." Hunter commented as they flew down.

Superboy glanced out, "I think I know the cause." The others turned to see what he was looking at.

They all froze in shock as a raging twister raced towards them.

"Maybe we should take evasive action." Hunter turned to the martian.

M'gann quickly steered the ship away. The suction of the twister was too great and they were pulled into the vortex of air. The ship was being thrown around in circles. The force of the spinning caused them to groan.

M'gann took the control and began to even out the ship. She used the momentum of the spinning to slingshot out of the twister. She flew them far enough away so that they can land safely. A large circular bay door opened in the floor and the team jumped down to the floor. They saw the twister tear through the power plant. The workers all ran out and yelled.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Kaldur asked.

They all turned to see the boy wonder has disappeared. They hear his chuckles echo.

"He was just here." M'gann said confused.

"I have a pretty good idea where he is." Hunter stated as he began to fly, "I'll fly ahead and back him up."

"Hunter wait." Kaldur tried but the Amazon flew away.

The Amazon flew through a window, shattering it, and into the building. When he got inside the first thing he noticed was the strong gust of wind. He saw Robin dodging gust of wind being blasted by a large red man. He quickly flew down towards the large man.

"Hey!" Hunter yelled taking the mans attention from Robin.

The man looked up just in time to see Hunter tackle him. The force of the attack caused the man to slide across the floor. Hunter began to assault the man with a fury of punches. The red man's chest did cave in or break but dented.

Suddenly a spiral of wind pushed Hunter off of the man and spun him around. He and Robin were spinning around the room and flung into two different sides of the room. Robin was flung to a wall and Hunter was flung into a nearby machine and it exploded.

Robin landed with a thud. Superboy landed next to the boy wonder, "Who's your friend?" He asked before charging.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays rough." He called.

The man stood up and a low gust of wind blew through the room. "My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." The man introduced before he blasts two spirals of wind.

Superboy tried to power through the wind but Twister blasts another spiral of wind. Superboy was spun around and thrown to a wall, cracking it. M'gann saw as Superboy fell to the ground unmoving. She then looked to Kaldur and Wally. Wally put on his goggles and Aqualad glanced at M'gann and nodded to her and she then glared at the villain.

Wally was the first to move. He sped towards the villain before leaping to deliver a kick. Twister used a spiral a wind to block the attack and to throw the redhead out of the building.

Kaldur and M'gann began to rush towards the man but were easily thrown back.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero." Mr. Twister states, "I was not however expecting children." Robin glared at the villain discreetly pulling out a handful of batarangs from his back.

Debris from the destroyed machine earlier shifted before being thrown at the villain. Twister quickly used a spiral of wind to stop the debris. Before he could do anything a golden lasso wrapped around his neck. From above Hunter flew over the villain and pulled him upwards with the lasso before he flipped forward delivering an axe kick. Mr. Twister flew down to the floor creating a creator.

Hunter landed next to Robin. The boy wonder saw his beaten state. His redshirt was almost burned off, his left sleeve was burned off and so was the lower half revealing his abs. The left leg of his jeans was burned up to his knee while the left was up to his higher thigh.

"A child just kicked your big red ass!" Robin gloated as the villain began to get up.

The boy wonder threw three explosive batarangs at the man but was blocked with wind. The others stood up and walked up behind the two.

"That will not happen again, that much I can assure you." Twister stood tall.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Hunter replied before he flew towards.

M'gann quickly cracked open a boiler releasing steam. The steam covered the villain. Superboy leaped into the air to attack. Mr. Twister made a small twister and caught Hunter in it. The Amazon was flung away and collided with the clone.

Kaldur and Robin ran towards the man but Mr. Twister blasts two small twisters at the teens. The two were caught and began to spiral around. M'gann tried to fly between them but the two collided with her. They all landed on the floor groaning in pain.

"Looks like I kept well on my promise." Twister stated before floating out of the power plant.

Outside Wally got up from the ground he saw Mr. Twister leaving the power plant and ran after him. He made a U-turn around Twister catching his attention, "What have you done to my team?"

"Embarrassed them largely." The villain replied before blasting a large twister at Wally.

The twister consumed the speedster. The twister began to grow in size and speed. The cyclone of wind moved towards the building. The twister clashed into the building causing a dust cloud.

When the dust settled Wally was floating in the fetal position. The redhead looked down to himself unharmed. The rest of the team walked through the fading dust

"I got you, Wally," M'gann assured holding her hand up.

"Thanks." Wally landed on his feet when M'gann put him down carefully.

"I would've thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Twister mocked.

"What do you want?!" Kaldur demanded.

Twister flew up into the air, "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." He declared.

Hunter turned to the team, "Figure something out while I distract him." The Amazon flew up towards the villain.

Twister fired a spiral of air at the Amazon. Hunter quickly clashes his bracelets together sending a wave of white energy. The wave of energy broke through the coming twister and knocked the villain back. Hunter pulled his fist back and flew faster at the large man.

"How's this for limitations!" He yelled before delivering a titanic punch to the villain's chest sending him further up into the air.

Kaldur turned to M'gann, "Read his mind, find a weakness." He ordered.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." She replied confused.

"It's ok with the bad guys!" Robin exclaimed.

M'gann tried to breach into Mr. Twister's mind while he fought Hunter but got nothing. "Nothing, I'm getting nothing." She states frustrated, "Hello Megan! Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!" She deduced, "He's inorganic, an android and how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

Just as she explained her deduction Hunter slammed into the floor in front of them. The Amazon groaned, "Ok. I'll admit that one that hurt." He stood up and turned to his teammates, "What did you guys figure out?" He asked.

"Twister is actually Red Tornado in disguise!" Kaldur answered, "He was the one who sent us here." He added

"After saying 'we'd be tested soon enough' this is his test to keep us busy." Robin declared bitterly.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke." Wally added. Aqualad let out a frustrated growl. The teens began to walk towards the villain, "This game, so over."

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin declared.

"So let's end this!" Aqualad demanded.

"Consider it ended." Twister replied raising his hands towards the sky.

The wind began to pick up and two twisters appeared from his hands. The sky darkened over the clearing as the wind only blew faster. Hunter looked up at the sky nervously.

"An impressive show but we will not indulge you we will not engage!" Kaldur declared.

Thunder clapped in the dark sky and lightning flashed around Twister.

"Can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked unsurely.

"You think I am Tornado?" The villain scoffed, "Ironic."

A wave of lighting struck down at them sending most of the team flying back except Superboy and Hunter. The clone jumped towards Twister as lightning flashed. Hunter saw the attack coming and quickly flew up. He got between the villain and the clone and raises his arms defensively. When the lightning bolt came Hunter blocked it with his bracelets but the force of it sent him flying back. Superboy caught him but the force of the attack sent them both falling back creating a creator in the ground.

M'gann was the first to open her eyes. She saw Mr. Twister descending upon them. She quickly mentally commanded the bioship to float between them in camouflage mode.

In the eyes of their advisory, the teens have all disappeared, "Fine then, I won't deny your children have power." Wally groaned but M'gann quickly put her hand over his mouth, "But playing hide and seek with you won't help achieve my objectives so stay concealed if you confront me again I will show no mercy." He warned before flying off.

Everyone began to get up from the ground. Hunter stood up from Superboy's arms and jumped out of the creator. "What happened?" Wally wondered.

"I placed the bioship between us." M'gann replied before Superboy punched a large rock into pieces.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" He climbed out of the creator and walked passed Hunter, "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur explained.

"It was a rookie mistake we shouldn't have listened." Robin added.

"Your are pretty inexperienced." Wally put his hands in his pockets, "Hit the showers we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy growled walking away from the group.

Hunter rolled his eyes at the boys. The other three ran towards the town where Twister was headed. "Kaldur, go on ahead I stay here." The Amazon suggested and the Atlantean nodded.

Hunter waited for Kaldur waited for the teen to be out of earshot, "Get up, we're going with them." He said offering his hand to the martian.

M'gann looked up at him, "But they said-"

Hunter cut in, "I know what they said but I also know that their pride has just taken a huge hit and they need something to vent out on." He kneeled down next to her, "I should know because of my pride his hurt as well but unlike them I blame myself."

"Why?" She asked, "It was my fault."

"Not really." He shrugged, "You processed all the information you gathered and came up with a sensible conclusion. You can't be right all the time, we're only human, martian in your case. But do you see what I'm trying to say?" He asked unsure, offering his hand again.

"I believe so." She took his hand and helped her up, "What do we do now?"

"We swallow our pride and call Red Tornado for backup." He sighed. He doesn't like the idea of someone else fighting his battles, "It's the only solution I can think of." He looked down at his torn clothes, "Do by any chance have any spare clothes in the bioship? I am nearly as bare as the day I was born."

M'gann blushed, "Yes, in the back." They both flew up and the ship opened letting them in. The opening closed under them and the landed. "I'll call Red Tornado while you change."

Hunter nodded before walking towards the back of the ship. He found a separate room with duffle bags. How much room is in this thing?

He opened one and found suitable clothes. He quickly stripped off his clothes and slipped on his new garments. A black shirt with a silver wonder woman logo and a pair of jean shorts. He particularly likes the silver logo on the shirt.

When he walked back into the cockpit to find M'gann on a video call with Red Tornado, "The team really needs your help." She implored.

"If I intervened it would not be to help." The Android replied, "Still it is an odd coincidence that this 'Twister' shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy." He added.

Both of them though over what the android just said.

"Hello, Megan!"

"That's it!"

"If I can't read his mind then that must mean he really is a machine." M'gann explained.

"And when he said he had another objective he meant Red Tornado!" Hunter replied.

"Then that means he's here to hack Red Tornado!" They both exclaimed.

M'gann turned to the screen, "Red Tornado for your own safety stays in the cave." She informed before shutting off the screen, "I've got a plan." She declared.

"I'm one step ahead of you." He smiled as the town came into view. "But we need to inform the others for this plant to work." He turned to her, "You have to connect us telepathically."

She hesitated before nodding. She lifted her hand to her left right temple. She connected the team's minds before speaking.

_**"Listen to me, all of you." She said quickly.**_

_**"What did we tell you!" Superboy yelled.**_

_**"Shut up and listen!" Hunter yelled back.**_

_**"I know I messed up but now I'm very clear on what we need to do." M'gann stated, "Please trust me."**_

After a moment of silence, Kaldur spoke.

_**"What do you suggest?"**_

Twisters tore through the town below. People ran as fast as they can from the destruction. From around the mountain, Red Tornado flew towards the fray.

As the team approached Twister he landed. "Hit the showers boys." He ordered, "I was hoping you could handle this clearly you can not."

"But we've got a plan now." Robin objected.

"The subject is not up to debate." The android replied and the team walked away.

Soon it was just Red Tornado and Mr. Twister face to face, one on one. "I was beginning to believe you would never show up."

"I'm here now." Tornado replied before creating a tornado and sending it to the villain.

Twister dodged the tornado before blocking it with his own. Twister then sent another whirlwind towards Red but the android easily dispersed it.

"We are evenly matched Twister." RT stated before creating a tornado behind him and sending debris flying towards the villain.

"Not Tornado we are not!" Twister replied before slamming his fist into the ground creating a wall of air. He then blasted two bolts of lighting at the android. Tornado dodged the initial attack by flying back but the lighting hit a boat causing it to explode. The force of the explosion knocked Red Tornado down. Twister quickly flew towards the disabled android, "Remain still android." Wired came out of his fingertips, "The reprogramming won't take long."

Red Tornado grabbed the wires. His head morphed revealing M'gann. "Longer than you might think." She smirked.

"No."

M'gann used her telekinesis to push Twister back into a tornado created by Wally. The villain spun around before being thrown towards Superboy. The clone caught Twister and delivered two hard blows to his chest causing smoke to rise out of his body before he punched the robot hard enough to send him flying into the ocean nearby.

In the water, Kaldur waited with an anchor in hand. As soon as Twister sunk he quickly swung the pointy end of the anchor into his chest before using his own electricity to surge through Twister causing an explosion.

The force of the explosion sent Twister flying out of the water. The robot landed on the floor with a clinking sound. M'gann flew up and lifted Twister with her mind before tearing his last remaining arm off. Robin ran up to them and threw two baterangs at the machine. They exploded and M'gann let go of her hold on him just in time for Hunter to wrap his lasso around the robot. The Amazon swung the android around before swinging him down on the floor creating a creator.

The team surrounded the villain. Twister got up on his knees as his chest opened up to reveal a thin pale man. He was controlling the whole time.

"Foul I call foul." He looked up in fear.

"I am underwhelmed." Hunter raised an eyebrow at the man.

M'gann lifted a nearby boulder and raised it above the man.

"M'gann no!" Kaldur yelled before she dropped the boulder on him.

"Now that's what I call justice." Hunter smirked at the stone.

Robin was less pleased than Hunter, "Don't know how things are done on Mars but on Earth, we don't execute our captives." Robin exclaimed.

M'gann smirked down at the boy wonder, "You said you trust me." She said before lifting the boulder revealing the man too was a robot, "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

Wally waked up to the machine and kneeled down. He picked up one of the robots eyeballs. "Cool souvenir."

"We should've had more faith in you." Aqualad stated putting his hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"Yea you really rocked this mission." Wally joked, "Get it, rocked."

"Please stop." Hunter groaned.

* * *

Later after at the cave, the team had put the damaged machines on a table. Red Tornado had joined them. Robin had used the computer to try to find out what it was built for even if it was obvious.

"It was clearly built to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur said to the android.

"Agreed." Red Tornado nodded.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No, this was your battle I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine for me." He replied catching the teams attention.

"But if you're in danger-" The martian tried.

"Consider this matter closed." The android stated before he walked away.

"I like him." Hunter stated watching the machine walk away.

"Batman, Aqualad, Wonder Woman and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally states.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said gesturing to Red Tornado.

"Dude harsh." Wally whispered.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart carbon steel alloy." Red Tornado added as he walked away. He turned to face them, "I also have exeillent hearing." He said causing the two to flinch.

"Ok, I really like him." Hunter added.

"Right sorry I'll try to be more...accurate." Robin replied.

"And more respectful." Kaldur added.

"Well that was fun and all but I am hungry." Hunter said before walking up to M'gann as the boys walked away, "Wanna give those cookies another go?"

"I would love to."

They went to follow the team when Superboy stopped in front of them. The clone didn't say anything for a moment, "Sorry."

They weren't sure who he directed it to but they smiled anyway. They followed the team down the hall. "So tell me about Mars." Hunter began.

"As long as you tell me about Themyscira." She replied.

"Deal."


	4. Drop-Zone

_Caribbean Sea, June 22, 8:08 PM_

The bio-ship flew above the clouds in the night sky. Within the ship, the team sat in the cockpit in silence, save for Hunter who walked to the back to change into his less colorful armor. The tension was high this is their first real mission and if they mess up the League may not send them on another. They were held for the island of Santa Prisca infamously controlled by Bane.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." M'gann announced from the pilot's seat.

Many thoughts ran through the team's heads. Robin thought of one thing in particular.

* * *

_In the cave, Batman was debriefing them on the mission. Before them stood the Dark Knight and Red Tornado. The team was still in their street clothes. They all listened intently while Wally ate his chips._

_"Isla Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid." He explained as the holographic screen showed pictures of the island, "A strength enhancing drug, sold under the street name Venom."_

_They all knew what Venom is and who was behind its production. A drug lord who goes by the name of Bane. Diana had warned Hunter of Bane before. He is more than a brute, he has a tactful mind and armed men at his disposal. Justice League records state that he took control of Santa Prisca at a young age and through peaceful means. He was truly a dangerous man._

_The screen was replaced with infrared pictures of the island, "Heat signatures indicate that their factory is still operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been explicitly cut off." Batman turned to them, "That's where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only, observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene it will." He simply stated before turning back to the screen. Batman changed the screen to a large map of the island and two red circles appeared on the map, "The plan needs two drop-zones."_

_"So who's in charge?" Robin suddenly asked._

_Batman and Red Tornado glanced at each other before the Dark Knight replied, "Work that out between you."_

* * *

Robin smiled confidently. He had the training and the mindset of a leader.

"Drop-zone A in 30." Miss Martian stated getting Robin's attention.

Aqualad stood up from his seat. The chair sank down into the ship. He tapped on his buckled and his red shirt turned black to match his pants. He turned to the Martian. He nodded to her, "Ready."

"Putting Bio-ship in camouflage mode." She informed and the exterior of the ship became transparent.

The ship descended before flying just above the water. The floor opened a small opening large enough for Aqualad to fit through. The Atlantean dived through the hole and into the water below.

Just as Aqualad dived out Wonder Warrior walked back into the cockpit. His new armor looked more like gladiator armor. His torso was clad in black armor with a silver 'W' logo with no sleeves, he abandoned his leggings in favor of a gladiator skirt that exposed his upper legs, replaced his red boots with black ones and kept his shin guards, bracelets, lasso, and crown the same. He also had his sword and shield strapped to his back.

Kid Flash glanced at his arms and legs, "So you replace your full body armor in favor for a skirt." He laughed.

Hunter glared at the ginger, "It's called a pteruges and this armor was forged by Hephaestus himself. It could handle anything you can throw at it."

Before Wally could retort Kaldur's voice came through the come link of the ship. "Heat and motion sensors are patched, data is now on a continuous loop move in."

M'gann flew the ship over the island. Wonder Warrior looked at the jungle below. The climate, sound of the waves it all reminded him of Themyscira. The Amazon snapped out of his own homesickness and focused on the mission.

M'gann didn't miss the wave of emotion from Hunter, "Drop-zone B." She stated and the rest of them stood up. She waved her hand and zip lines grew out of the ceiling.

Robin and Kid Flash attached the lines to their belts. Wally tapped his logo and his colorful uniform turned black. Personally, Hunter preferred the black instead of yellow. The speedster turned to M'gann, "How cool is this." He boasted.

"Very impressive." She replied before she mentally turned suit into a full-bodied black suit with a red 'X'.

"Now that's impressive." Wonder Warrior retorted.

Wally looked at her with dreamy eyes before glancing at Superboy, "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

Superboy crossed his arms, "No capes, no tights no offense."

"I couldn't agree more." Hunter added, "I prefer more functional armor." He said getting a small smile from Superboy.

"Totally works for you." M'gann commented, "I mean you could totally do good work in those clothes." She quickly added.

"Thank you." Wonder Warrior replied.

"Yea a functional skirt." Wally mumbled.

M'gann pulled up her hood and activated her own camouflage. A new hole opened up on the floor and Miss Martian and Wonder Warrior flew down quietly. Kid Flash and Robin used the zip lines to follow close behind. They all landed and noticed Superboy falling down towards them. All of them, except Hunter, dived out of the way when Superboy landed making a crater.

"Knew I didn't need a line." He declared standing up with a smirk. He then looked at Hunter who gave him an unimpressed look, "What?"

"Dude, you created a seismic event which isn't exactly helping with the covert." Robin scolded.

"Aqualad Drop-B is a go." M'gann informed through the coms.

Robin activated his holographic computer and they all gathered around him to look at the map.

"Head for the factory, I'll track your GPS and rendezvous A.S.A.P." He replied.

"Roger that." Robin confirmed and they all moved out.

Hunter took point of the group. He memorized the entire island in case of emergency. He leads them through a hidden passage behind a waterfall and a series of thick trees. They continued to walk until both Wonder Warrior and Superboy heard a few twigs breaking.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked.

"Yea." Hunter quickly replied.

"No." Wally replied, "Wait is this a superhearing thing?" He asked glancing at Superboy.

"You do have great ears." M'gann commented.

"Rob, now what?" Wally asked to find that his friend has disappeared. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

"Superboy, the Kid, switch to infrared. See if your being tracked." Aqualad ordered.

Wally put on his goggles and activated his infrared vision. He looked around until he saw a group of armed men, "Got a squad of armed bozos."

Superboy activated his own infrared vision and saw more men, "Two squads but they'll meet each other before they meet us."

Suddenly gunfire was heard echoing through the jungle, "Opposing factions?" Hunter wondered.

"No super hearing required now." KF stated standing up.

"Swing wide, steer clear!" Aqualad ordered.

"Roger that." Hunter replied.

"Yea, yea just as soon as I find Rob." Wally quickly said before speeding off.

Hunter sighed, "If we die it's probably going to be his fault." He stated before they ran after the redhead.

The gunfire grew louder as they followed the tracks left behind by Wally. The ran down a hill before they broke out of the tree line. One group of shooters wore regular clothes while the other wore borderline religious robes.

Hunter easily blocked the bullets the two groups fired at him. He quickly flew up before letting himself fall into the group of the five robed men. Before any of them could act Hunter picked the centerman up before throwing him into another man. He blocked the bullets when they fired at him and deflected on into another man's thigh causing him to fall over. He quickly somersaulted between the men and used his arms to push up and wrapped his legs around the man's neck and flipped back using his own weight and momentum to flip the man on his back.

Robin jumped down from a tree and easily dispatched two men, "What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle." He reprimanded them.

"You could've put that into words earlier."

"Seriously." Wally surprisingly agreed with the Amazon as he beat down a man. He knocked the man out with a backflip kick to the chin, "We're not mind readers you know." He stated before Miss Martian telekinetically sent two men flying into a tree, "Or I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys mind." She stated.

"It's a figure of speech." Hunter clarified.

One of the robed men tried to run away from the fray but Aqualad landed before him and grabbed him. His tattoos glowed and he electrocuted the man. Hunter looked around to find all the men knocked down.

"Let's tie them up and question them." Aqualad said.

After tieing them up to two trees the team began to discuss amongst themselves. "I recognized those uniforms." Robin stated, "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Kaldur replied.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." Robin deduced.

"We get it." Kid Flash stepped forward, "Kobra wanted super cultists, mystery solves. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for-"

"These cultists aren't on Venom." Robin cut in, "Kobra's hoarding the stuff, we don't leave, not until I know why."

This quickly caught the speedsters attention, "Until you know why?" He leaned down to meet his eye.

"This team needs a leader." Robin simply replied.

"And it's you?" He asked in disbelief, "Dude you're a 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

Robin laughed in reply, "And your a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance we got." He pointed in reply.

Hunter easily tuned the two teens out as they began to argue.

"Don't you wanna lead?" M'gann asked Superboy.

The clone shook his head, "You?"

"After the Mr. Twister fiasco?" She replied skeptically.

"You did alright." He smiled at her.

M'gann blushed but she hid it. The martian turned to Hunter, "What about you Hunter? I think you would be a great leader."

He looked up at her and shrugged, "I was trained to lead armies into war not strike teams." He explained before he glanced at the two arguing heroes, "Besides I don't think I could handle a day of being responsible for those two."

Both Superboy and Wonder Warrior heard someone else's voice. The man spoke in Spanish hoping to make them wonder what they're saying but Hunter knew the language fluently.

"Look at them argue!" One man said, "Free yourself and take them while they're distracted.""Quite!" Bane replied, "For now play along. They'll give me what I need.""Think again." Hunter whispered.

"Yea? You don't even have superpowers!" Wally pointed out getting the Amazon's attention.

"Neither does Batman." Robin argued.

"Duh! You're not Batman." The redhead countered.

"Duh! Closest thing we got!" Robin replied.

Before they could continue to argue Bane began to chuckle, "Such clever niños, but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest get you into the factory via my secret entrance." He offered.

M'gann stepped forward and peered into his mind, "There is a secret entrance." She confirmed, "But he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah Chica, Bane is not that easy." He replied smugly.

She groaned, "He's mentally reciting football scored in Espanol. This could take a while." She turned back to the team.

"It's not complicated the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane explained.

"And happens when our mutual enemy is taken care of?" Hunter asked suspiciously, "We go our separate ways peacefully?" He added sarcastically.

"You want to find out what Kobra is doing with my Venom and I want Kobra gone from my island." Bane replied, "It seems our interests aline."

Hunter glanced back at the team who exchanged looks before Aqualad nodded. Hunter took out his sword, "Should you betray us, I warn you, I've taken lives before." His gaze boring into Bane.

"I believe you." The villain smirked.

With a single swing of his sword, Hunter cut through the rope.

Bane lead them through the jungle. Hunter never let his gaze leave the drug lord. It would be foolish to believe Bane is a man of his word. Should the event of his betrayal come he will easily dispatch of the villain himself.

Robing crouched down and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He saw the cultists moving crates with Kobra logos. "Look at all that product. A buy is going down but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad states.

Hunter and Superboy noticed Bane walking away. The two followed him as he walked up to a large rock.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash replied.

"Yea, you're the thinker." Robin joked.

"Sarcasm? Dude a real leader would focus on getting answers." Wally pointed out.

Hunter smirked, "If you're deciding by that basis then you're not leader material either."

They all turned as Bane tossed a large rock aside to reveal a cave. "Answers are this way." He gestured.

The team walked up to the cave entrance, "So el luchador is our leader." KF says sarcastically earning a shove from Robin.

"And now we follow the known supervillain into a dark cave. Perfect." Hunter grumbled as he walked inside.

They followed Bane in silence. Hunter took the rear of the group in case of any sort of ambush. They stopped when they reached a bronze door. Bane used his thumbprint to unlock it revealing a small room.

Bane walked ahead and quietly opened the only door. Robin crouched under the villain and looked around for any of the cultists but found none, "All clear." He walked out ahead of the group.

They walked out after him but found no sight of the boy wonder, "Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked.

"No, he just does that." Kaldur replies.

"Stay put I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." Kid says quickly before zooming away.

"Great chain of command." Bane commented sarcastically.

Wonder Warrior sighed, "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it."

Aqualad nodded, "We should see where they are taking the venom. Miss Martian fly ahead in camouflage and check if the coast is clear."

She nodded before becoming transparent. M'gann flew ahead looking around for any guards and luckily saw none. She landed behind a crate and visible again. She peeked out and spotted the rest and gave a thumbs up.

The three of them quickly caught up to her and ducked behind a conveyor belt. They had a perfect view of the main entrance of the factory. The cult is moving multiple crates of venom outside with forklifts.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad observed.

"Yea, but they're only taking new product off the line, they're not touching this venom." Superboy replied.

"Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann guessed.

"Or maybe that isn't venom." Hunter stated.

"Helicopter's coming." Superboy informed.

Hunter just now heard the helicopter, he was too focused on the sound of the forklifts. "I think the buyer just arrived. We need a vantage point." He looked up and saw a steel catwalk. He grabbed Superboy and Bane and looked to M'gann, "I got these two." She nodded before telekinetically picking up Kaldur.

They both flew up and dropped off their passengers on the catwalk above them. From here they could see who the buyer was without being found.

"Miss Martian, fly ahead again and identify the buyer." Aqualad ordered and she nodded before going camouflage and flying away.

M'gann flew right over their heads. When she made it above Lord Kobra the helicopter opened. A blonde man in a hockey mask and sportswear walked out.

"Lord Kobra." The man greeted.

"Sportsmaster." The cult leader greeted, "The shipment is ready." He stated and the girl next to him walked up and opened a small box full of viles with purple liquid in them.

Sportsmaster picked up a vile and inspected it, "The new Kobra Venom?"

"Complete, success." Kobra gestured to the large behemoth of a man next to him. "Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game changer." The blonde replied, "Finally we can go mano a mano with the Justice League."

M'gann telepathically contacted Aqualad, _"**Aqualad sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."**_

* * *

Back inside the factory the four of them still waited on the catwalk. When Aqualad received the image of the villain he immediately recognized him. "Sportsmaster, he is the buyer?" He quickly reached for his com, "Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read?" He only got static, "Can't reach the League, Robin or Kid. Coms jammed, we need a plan. Now."

"Have any suggestions?" Hunter asked.

"I do." Bane smirked before jumping off the platform.

The drug lord immediately began to fight the cultists and fired their guns at him. Before any of the heroes could do anything they heard a growl before the window behind them broke. They all turned to see a large man. The catwalk broke in two when he landed on it. The three heroes easily landed and looked up ay the beast of a man who roared at them.

Lord Kobra walked in the factory and saw them, "Destroy them." He ordered.

The man charged at them and Superboy intercepted him and picked him up. Aqualad used his water barriers to make a shield to block the incoming fire while simultaneously firing water bullets at them. Hunter quickly flew at ahead and landed a hard punch at the man's stomach making him let go of the clone. Superboy landed on his feet and ran at him again.

M'gann flew over the cultists and began to throw them around with her mind. Sportsmaster saw her and reached for a retractable javelin holstered on his leg and took aim. Hunter saw this and quickly flew between them when the blonde expertly threw the javelin and caught it. The Amazon glared at the blonde and prepared to throw the javelin back but it exploded.

When the smoke cleared the Amazon floated unfazed with his shield and sword in hand and glared at Sportsmaster. Before he could engage the blonde the man on Kobra Venom tackled him down to the floor, grabbed him by his head and threw him across the factory. The man pounced at Hunter but Superboy tacked him from the side away from the Amazon.

Hunter stood up and flew towards the man. "Hey!" He yelled catching his attention.

He turned around just in time for Hunter to bash his head with his shield. The Amazon span around and slashed him across his chest with his sword. The monster roared in pain and threw a punch but Wonder Warrior blocked it with his shield. Superbot took the chance and punched the man across the face making him stumble back.

Aqualad dived behind a boiler ss the men continued to fire at him. Two more men rounded the boiler to fire at him but Kid Flash dropkicked the both of them down. Three more men fired at the speedster from the catwalk above making Wally hide behind a metal beam.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed link us up!" Aqualad yelled.

M'gann stopped throwing men around and connected their minds, **_"Everyone online?"_**

**_"Yea."_**Superboy answered taking a punch.

**_"Here."_**Wonder Warrior used his lasso to bind the man before kicking him in the back of the head.

**_"You know it beautiful."_ **Wally replied with a smirk.

**_"Good we need to _****_regroup-" _**Aqualad began.

**_"Busy now." _**Robin cut in.

Hunter groaned blocking a flurry of bullets with his shield, **_"He is going to get us all killed."_** He states flying forward and flipping over to deliver a dropkick.

Aqualad was inclined to agree but didn't say so, **_"Robin now!"_** He ordered before whipping down three men, **_"We need to retreat, Kid clear a path, Warrior cover us!"_**

The two quickly did as commanded. Wally ran ahead and knocked men down with his speed while Hunter stayed back and used his shield and shin guards to block and deflected any incoming fire. The group retreated back to the cave they came in. Superboy was grappling with muscled man before he tightened his grip and threw him into the group of armed men. Hunter waited for the clone to run back in the cave to fly in himself and Superboy closed the door behind him.

They all sprinted down the cave as the door behind them was broken down. Men flooded in and fired at them. "Superboy, Wonder Warrior, the support beams!" Aqualad ordered and they nodded.

They each punched two beams down and the cave began to collapse. Hunter quickly grabbed the clone from his underarms and flew as fast as he could but the cave collapsed above them. They all narrowly made it away from the falling rocks and stood in darkness for a moment until Aqualad cracked on a few red glow sticks illuminating the cave with red light.

Robin stared at the blocked off end of the cave, "How can my first mission as leader go so wrong?"

"We're all alive at least. Could've has been worse." Hunter shrugged putting his sword away.

"You are the most experienced." Aqualad spoke up, "But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." He stated, "Fighting alongside Batman your roles are defined, you two do not need to talk but this team is new and a leader must be clear, explicit. You cannot just vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

Hunter understands where Robin is coming from. With his mother, they barely ever need to talk to each to understand what they are planning. He trained to know what every Amazon could be thinking during battle especially Wonder Woman and his queen grandmother.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everybody's hands." Robin snapped before groaning, "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

Wally scoffed, "Please, I can run circles-"

"Wally, come on, you know he's the one we all do." Robin cut in.

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious." M'gann exclaimed.

"You do have the traits of a great leader." Hunter added.

"Coulda told ya." Superboy stated.

They all stared at Wally who shrugged, "Ok."

Kaldur walked up to Robin, "Then I accept the burden. Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders." He placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "You were born to lead this team maybe not now but soon." Robin nodded. Aqualad turned to the rest of them. "Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought." Robin spoke up.

After Robin informed them that he sabotaged the helicopter they ran. They didn't have much time before they fixed the chopper.

While they ran Robin pulled up all the information the League had on Sportsmaster, "Sportsmaster is the supplier slash buyer but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have enough juice to require the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to fo his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster to Venom, that took some major nerdige." Wally replied.

"Perhaps an unknown third party is in play." Hunter assumed

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg'." Kaldur replied before stopping abruptly.

They all saw Bane stand at the mouth of the cave. His muscles were larger than before. Syringes with Venom littered the floor. He held some sort of trigger in his hand, "Halt, niños, I'm feeling explosive."

They all looked up to see bombes strapped to the support beams. "You betrayed us, why?" Aqualad asked feigning ignorance.

"I want my factory back." The drug lord answered simply.

**_"Kid, you'll need a running start." _**He ordered and Wally discreetly took a step back.

Bane smirked at them, "So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the ladder, I'm sure the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." He raised the trigger and went to activate the bombs but the trigger vanished.

"With what?" Wally asked from behind him leaning on a tree, "This trigger thingy?" He asked sarcastically.

Bane launched his fist at the speedster but he was lifted off the ground by M'gann. Superboy smirked and walked up to the villain but Hunter put his hand on the clone's shoulder, "Oh no you got him last time. Now it's my turn." He clenched his fists hard enough the bones popped. He looked up at the villain, "I did warn you. Drop him."

M'gann let go of her hold on him. When Bane fell down Hunter quickly threw his fist forward connecting with Bane's face.

* * *

With the blades of the chopper spinning and the shipment loaded in it was time for Sportsmaster to leave.

"The helicopter is operational exalted one." The cultists bowed.

Without a word, Sportsmaster walked to leave. Before he could make it for a black and red streak rammed down two cultists. Kid Flash made a U-turn and dodged fire and kicked the man who was shooting him at him down.

"Take the shipment!" Lord Kobra yelled and Sportsmaster ran towards the chopper but Superboy jumped in the way shaking the ground.

He stared down the man with Kobra Venom, "Go again?" He teased and the man ran at him before a blast of water knocked him over. "Sorry, not the plan." He turned to the chopper and was about to wreck but Sportsmaster walked out and fired a grenade launcher at the clone making him stumble back.

When the blonde fired again the projectile was blocked by a shield. A pair of blue eyes glared at him from behind the shield. Sportsmaster didn't hesitate to fire again but with zero effect. He saw Hunter smirk and immediately knew that someone was behind him. He ducked and grabbed the Martain by the neck.

"Drop your weapons." Sportsmaster ordered.

Hunter did as order and dropped his sword and shield but quickly grabbed his lasso. He swung his lasso and wrapped it around Sportsmaster's gun and yanked it out of his arms. The villain quickly shoved the martian forward who was caught by Superboy. He ran inside and started the chopper.

The chopper left the ground and began to fly away. "He didn't even say goodbye." Hunter crossed his arms, "But we at least gave him a parting gift." He smirked at M'gann who held the trigger to the bombs. She pressed it and the rear of the chopper exploded. They watched as the flaming chopped fell down from the sky and into the factory causing another explosion. "Killing two birds with one stone." He turned his gaze to see Robin struggling against Kobra. "I'll make it three." He flew across the clearing and delivered an axe kick down on Kobra before punt kicking him to the tree line.

The team all gathered and faced down Kobra. The man stood up with blood running down his face from a broken nose. He glared at the Amazon who smiled back at him, "Another time them." He says before disappearing into the jungle.

Robing quickly followed but he was already gone.

Hunter scoffed, "The man calls himself a god." He crossed his arms, "Then runs away like a coward. Hubris at its finest."

Robin walked back to the group and smiled, "We picked the right guy to lead." His smile turned to a smirk, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

* * *

_Mount Justice, August 4, 1:06 PM_

After they returned they all took showers to get the smell of the jungle off of them. They changed into their street clothes. They barely had a chance to breath when Batman called them in for debriefing.

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman scolded in Kaldur's face. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." He states walking down the lined up team, "Until then, good job." They all looked up at the Dark Knight confused, "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and how you choose who leads determines character."

They all watched as Batman made his exit. Hunter broke the silence, "He's an enigma of a person."

"You don't know the half of it." Robin piped in.

"I thought were goners." Wally added.

"Well since our mission was a success, should we celebrate?" M'gann asked unsurely.

Wally zoomed to her side, "You read my mind, you, me candle-"

Hunter cuts in, "I say we go out and eat the nectar of the gods." He announced getting confused looks from the other, "I mean ice cream."

"I'm down." Robin spoke first.

"I've never had ice cream before." Superboy informed.

"Neither have I." M'gann added.

"Then it is settled, today we shall feast!" Hunter announced.


	5. Schooled

_Happy Harbor, August 3, 3:06 PM_

Hunter sent a kick heading toward M'gann's head but stopped when she flinched. He slowly lowered his leg and stood upright, "You're still hesitating."

M'gann looked embarrassed, "I know, I'm sorry."

The Amazon put an assuring hand on her shoulder, "It's fine. It took me a while to stop flinching at a coming attack." He stepped back, "And it took me even longer to learn exactly how to counter an attack." He took his stance as did the martian.

**RECOGNISED**

**Superboy B-05**

Everyone watched as the clone entered the cave with a scowl. Hunter immediately guessed something was wrong.

M'gann being more positive asked, "Hi, Superboy, how was Metropolis?"

Superboy just walked through the holographic table and stomped past them. Hunter caught up to him and gently grabbed his arm, "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Superboy stopped and looked down into Hunter's matching blue eyes. The clone hesitated before pulling his arm away and continued on his way.

Someone cleared their throat, "Ready for training anyone?" They all turned to see Black Canary walking towards then with Martian Manhunter at her side.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" M'gann said excitedly.

The younger martian ran up and hugged her uncle. When they pulled away Manhunter put a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "M'gann, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd see how you're adjusting."

M'gann shrugged, "A few bumps but I'm learning and Hunter has been a great help." She assured.

"That is all I can ask." J'onn replied before looking to the amazon, "And thank you for aiding my niece."

Hunter smiled bashfully, "No need to thank me, it's been a pleasure." Superboy glared at the two martians before walking away. The amazon saw this and flew in his way, "Is it Superman?" Superboy only glared, "Look, it took years for the Amazons to even acknowledge me but I remained patient and eventually they came around. Give it time, it'll work out." He assured.

Superboy's glare softened but he continued to walk away.

Black Canary noticed this, "Stick around, class is in session." She declared.

Superboy turned around and crossed his arms. Hunter whispered low enough so only they could hear, "Don't pout." Superboy glares down at him before he pouts again.

Black Canary walked to the center of the room. The holographic computer lights up below her as the does the entire floor. "I consider it an honor to be your teacher." She began to remove her jacket. "I'll throw a lot at you, everything I learned from my own mentors and-" She groaned as she removed her bandaged left arm from the sleeve, "And my own bruises."

"What happened?" M'gann asked concerned.

"The job." The blonde answered simply before tossing her jacket, "Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms, you should always be acting never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

Wally was all too eager to volunteer and raised his hand, "Right here, yeah." He walked forward taking a bite from his banana. "After this, swish," He chucked it into a nearby trash can, "I'll show you my moves."

Hunter groaned, annoyed at Wally's flirting. Black Canary smirked before she sent a jab at the speedster. Wally blocked the attack but he failed to see Canary's leg swipe his own from under him. Wally fell on his back with a groan.

"Hurts so good." He whimpered.

"Maybe that'll teach you." Hunter quips with a smirk.

"Good block." Canary commented before helping Wally up, "But did anyone see what he did wrong?"

"Ooh, he hit on teacher and got served!" Robin stated gaining a chuckle from Hunter.

"Dude!" Wally whined.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-"

"Oh please."

Everyone turned to look at Superboy. Hunter cringed from his spot next to Superboy. The amazon isn't exactly fond of so much attention.

"With my powers the battle's always on my terms." Superboy stated, "I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time."

Canary smirked, "Prove it." She challenged.

Superboy wordlessly accepted the challenge. Hunter watched as the clone approached the hero. He flew to the other side to stand with the others, "I've got a bad feeling about this." He whispered to M'gann.

"Maybe Superboy could-"

Before she could finish her sentence they heard someone slam on the floor. They both looked over to see Superboy on the floor. Robin laughed but Kaldur nudged him causing him to muffle his laughs with his gloved hand.

Superboy got on his knees and glared at Black Canary.

"I hate it when I'm right." Hunter mumbled.

"You're angry. Good. But don't react, channel that anger into-"

Before the blonde could finish her sentence Superboy charged at her. She flipped over him, he swung his fist back but she ducked and quickly swiped his legs from under him with her own.

Robin giggled behind his hands and got a slap to the back of the head from Hunter. "Ow."

"Shut up."

"That's it, I'm done." The clone got up refusing Canary's hand.

"Training is mandatory." The blonde stated putting a hand on his shoulder that Superboy shrugged off.

Before anyone could say anything further the holographic screen appeared with Batman on it. "Batman to the Cave." The others gathered around the two as the Dark Knight began to debrief them, "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." The image of man appeared in a smaller screen. He looked almost human with pale skin, red hair but the pointed ears and blood red eyes gave it away, "The attacker was studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of all of its opponents." They saw as the villain took on some of the most powerful members of the Justice League, "Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more power and more power with each new combatant."

"Whoa." Wally broke the shocked silence, "One guy with the powers of the entire League."

Hunter glanced at Canary's arm and assumed this thing did that to her.

"In the end it took the League four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman informed.

"An android, who made it T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked.

"Good guess Robin but Red Tornado doesn't think so."

Superboy glared at the floor at the interaction. Hunter saw this but said nothing.

"The technology bares the signature if Professor Ivo." Manhunter stated.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Kaldur stated.

"So we all thought or hoped." Canary replied looking back at the Atlantean.

"Perhaps he made this thing before he died and someone else got a hold of it." Hunter suggested.

The Dark Knight spoke up, "Perhaps but until we find out who sent it we're making certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks to two Star Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation." A map of the east coast appeared shower exactly where they'll start from, "Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Batman informed.

"Yes! Road trip." Wally started excitedly.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked annoyed at the mission.

"You got something better to do?" Batman asked with his usual stony expression.

Kaldur looked down at his device, "Coordinates received, on our way."

With that, everyone ran out to their mission except Superboy who trailed behind.

Canary caught his shoulder causing the clone to look at her, "When you're ready I'll be here." She assured.

Superboy silently walked away.

* * *

_Litchfield County, August 3, 8:08 PM_

The team hid behind the treeline by the convoy. They all wore motorcycle gear much to Hunter's dismay. His own gear was gold and red with an eagle painted on it. He thought it was too bold for his taste.

Hunter looked at the motorcycle unsure of what to do. He didn't know who in their right mind would choose to ride a vehicle with only two wheels instead of four. Four was functional and safe while two was just an accident waiting to happen.

"So how do I use this?" He asked.

Robin spoke, "Just keep your balance, that's all there is to it."

"You've never used one of these before?" Miss Martian asked.

"I've only ever operated the Invisible Jet." He admits.

KF scoffed, "So you know how to fly an invisible fighter jet but not a simple motorcycle?"

"They're very different controls ok." Hunter replies defensively.

Hunter glanced around and saw Superboy look at something through the trees and bushes. The prince didn't need to guess what he was looking at. Superman.

At the sound of the truck engine revving up, Hunter gulped. "Here goes nothing." He pressed the button and the motorcycle came to life.

He sped off after Robin and Superboy. Hunter was stiff as a board as they sped off. He was terrified of this death machine he was forced to ride.

"Why couldn't I use the Invisible Jet?" He muttered.

Robin sped up to be between Hunter and Superboy, "Hey if 'dislike' the opposite of 'like' then isn't 'aster' the opposite of 'disaster'? See instead of things going wrong they go right." Robin wondered randomly.

"Please don't distract me." Hunter muttered.

"Hey." Robin called to Hunter who hesitantly turned to face him, "Someone is totally not feeling the aster." He nodded to Superboy.

"Superboy, what's wrong?" Hunter asked forgetting the death trap he was on.

"Canary, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy said annoyed.

"Because that is her business." Hunter replied gently, "She faces people with super strength all the time and she's learned how to properly deal with them. Just ask Robin."

"Double W's right. Canary learned that the hard way the same with Bats and me." Robin added.

Instead of replying Superboy popped a wheelie and sped ahead wildly. Hunter gulped, "Just the sight of that makes me sick."

"Do you think you can talk some sense into him?" Robin asked, "Last thing we need is a hot head on this mission and you always seem to calm him down."

"Where the autopilot on this thing?" Hunter asked offhandedly.

"The blue button on the touch screen, why?" Robin asked.

Hunter quickly pushed the button before flying off the motorcycle, "Oh, thank the gods." He sighed in relief before flying ahead next to Superboy, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Superboy grunted.

"You're a bad liar." The prince replied. He looked at Superboy, he could see his face from underneath the visor of the helmet, it was twisted in anger and his blue eyes glared daggers ahead, "If you really feel that strongly about Black Canary then perhaps I can teach you to properly fight."

Superboy snapped his gaze up at Hunter. The Amazon saw the anger had quickly gone and he looked almost vulnerable, "You'd do that?"

"Of course, if that's what you want." Hunter replied sincerely.

Before Superboy could reply the sound of metallic cackling caught their attention. They along with Robin watched as robot monkeys swarmed the truck.

"Robin, Superboy, Warrior our truck is under attack!" Aqualad informed through the comp.

"Kinda figured." Robin replied.

"I hate robots/monkeys." Hunter and Superboy both seethed.

"Robot monkeys, ha! Totally Ivo's tweak style." Robin said as his bike went to battle mode.

Reaching underneath his jacket Hunter pulled out two daggers from his lower back, "Good thing I came prepared." He flew ahead and landed on the truck, "Which one of you abominations is first?"

Multiple monkeys leaped towards him but Hunter easily sliced them in two. One of the landed on his back and began to beat on his back. Before he could get it off it was yanked from his body. The Amazon turned back to see Superboy destroying monkeys left and right.

Smirking Wonder Warrior turned back ahead just in time to see green lasers flying at him. He quickly raised his arms and deflected the laser bolts burning the sleeves of his jacket. He continued to deflect the lasers until he finally ricocheted it back to the monkeys destroying them.

He heard a pained roar coming from Superboy making him turn back only to see that the clone was no longer on the truck. He looked up to see him being carried up by monkeys. He flew up but the other monkeys swarmed him forcing him to land back on the truck. They scratched at his face, arms and ears. He quickly began to rapidly spin in place throwing the monkeys off.

"Damned robots." He muttered as more came at him.

"Heads up!"

Robin flipped over Wonder Warrior and began to bash in monkeys left and right with his escrima sticks. The Amazon cut down whatever monkeys Robin missed. The whole truck shook when Superboy landed back on the truck. Now Hunter saw why he roared in pain, his eyes were shot with the lasers.

Before any of them could do anything however the truck began to swerve. "I got the driver." Robin informed diver down the driver's side.

Hunter quickly grabbed Superboy and flew up right before the trucked tipped over and rolled across the road. He gently landed them in the road as Superboy jumped out of his grasp. The clone rubbed his eyes clearing his vision. He saw the monkeys fly away with the Android parts. The clone quickly jumped after them.

"Superboy!" Robin called after him.

Wonder Warrior ripped away his clothes to reveal his armor he wore underneath, "I'll inform you guys where they're headed." Hunter quickly said before flying after the clone. He reached up to his ear to inform the others but bid earpiece was gone, "Damn, one of those monkeys must've taken it out." He considered for a moment to turn back and stay with Robin but he looked ahead and saw Superboy jumping after those things.

He already knew what his decision was.

* * *

_Gotham City, August 3, 9:12 PM_

"Dammit." Hunter flew over a cliff watching over Gotham, "Where is he?"

He closed his eyes and listened for Superboy's voice.

"Access: Black Canary." He heard a monotone voice say.

Then a sudden shriek filled his ears causing him to cover them with his ears. He opened his eyes to search where that came from. He spotted a train speeding down the side of the cliff. That has to be it.

Wonder Warrior quickly flew towards the train. As he got closer he heard the thud of punches and painful groans. Superboy is in trouble.

Hunter began to fly at top speed at the cart where he heard the sounds. Without hesitation, he broke through the ceiling and landed on top of whatever he landed on. When the smoke of his landing dissipated he saw a large man with orange hair, pointed ears, and red eyes. He quickly said his fist.

"Martian Manhunter." It said before Hunter put down his fist but he only phased through it.

Quickly realizing what it just did he jumped away and crouched next to Superboy, "You alright?"

"I don't need your help." Superboy groaned.

"Evidence on the contrary."

Hunter looked up to see a short and scrawny man in khakis pants, a white dress shirt and a green best and a red bow tie.

"You're Ivo?" He stood up, "To be honest I was expecting more."

"Right back at you." The small taunted, "Amazo."

"Access: Flash." The robot said.

In a blur, the large robot appeared in front of Hunter. The Amazon raised his arms in defense but the barrage of punches was too fast for him. His stomach, chest, sides, and head nearly all at once. With the final blow to his face, he flew back across the cart.

Superboy stood up and caught him, "I told you I don't need help."

Wonder Warrior got back on his feet, "Well I'm here now."

"No wonder daddy you keeps you hidden away, you're not really doing justice to the ol' 'S' shield are you?" Ivo mocked.

Growling Superboy rushed forward, "No wait!"

"Martian Manhunter."

Superboy's first only phased through the android. The force of the punch made Superboy spin around unable to see the robot raise it's first. Wonder Warrior flew forehead and cast himself between the two and raised his arms. The punch collided with silver bracelets as expected but the strength of the punch sent Hunter flying into Superboy. Both of them flew through the metal wall of the cart and into the bulldozer on the cart behind.

The robot flipped out of the first cart and onto the one they were on. "Access: Superman."

Wonder Warrior took this opportunity to raise his leg and kick the robot in the chin. It seemed unaffected by the kick but he quickly through a series of punched and dodged whatever attacks sent back at him. He flipped forward aiming to deliver an ax kick.

"Martian Manhunter."

His kick phased through the robot and collided with the floor instead. The robot picked him up by his head until he was eye level. Superboy tried to pounce at it but it caught him in its left arm. It spread its arms before slamming their heads together. It three them upwards a bit and punched the pair of them into the sky.

They flew up before they eventually plummeted down into a school. They broke through desks and slid across the floor.

"We need to come up with a strategy." Hunter said standing up.

"I don't need a strategy." Superboy muttered as he got up as well.

"Superboy I know you think you take on this thin ton your own but-"

"But nothing! I don't need your help just leave I can't handle this on my own-"

_*smack!*_

Superboy stood in stunned silence as the stinging in his cheek burned. Hunter's hand remained on Superboy's face. The prince had a stern look on his face.

"I won't leave, I won't abandon you, we're a team. Like it or not I'm sticking by you, I'll fight by your side. I won't leave you." Hunter, no, Wonder Warrior said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Superboy blinked, "And if we lose?"

"Than we lose." He simply said, "We either win together or we lose together there is no middle ground when it comes to that."

Superboy placed his hand over Hunter's and gently gripped it. Both pairs of blue eyes stared into each other, "Together." The clone whispered.

Hunter nodded before looking out the window, "It's coming."

They both turned towards the broken window, their hands still holding each other. "Let's do it." They let go and closed their hands into fists.

The robot broke through the ceiling and landed before them. Its beady red eyes stared at them emotionlessly. Wonder Warrior reached for his Lasso of Enticement.

Amazo saw this, "Access: Flash."

The robot dashed at them and kicked Wonder Warrior across the room and through the wall. Superboy went for a punch but Amazo caught his arm and spun him around before throwing him through another wall.

Superboy flew down a hallway and into a trophy case. He stood up once again but Amazo was already there. He punched him again and he flew back and collided with a row of lockers. The android slowly moved towards the clone, looming over him.

A golden lasso appeared from behind the robot and wrapped around its neck. The rope went taught and the robot was pulled off its feet and yanked down the hall where Hunter stood. The Amazon raised his arm ready to knock down the robot.

"Martian Manhunter."

Amazo tried to phase through the lasso but it didn't work. Nonetheless, his fist didn't connect but only phased right through.

"Access: Black Canary."

It let out a Canary Cry sending Superboy and Wonder Warrior flying down the hall and through the wall. The ended up in the school's gym. And there in the bleachers, Ivo sat with his mechanic monkeys.

The scientist slowly clapped, "I don't usually attend these things in person but this was too good to miss."

"Don't let him get to you." Wonder Warrior said standing up, "If that's all your little toys got then I'm afraid I'll have to destroy it."

"Access: Captain Atom."

Hunter barely had enough time to raise his arms and block the atomic beam. Superboy jumped over him and punched the android back. He began to wail on the android but he stayed on his feet.

"Access: Superman."

Amazo began to retaliate by smacking Superboy around. Superboy fell to his knees and looked up to see Amazo ready to beat him some more. Before it could a yellow blur snatched Superboy away, "Yoink!"

Kid Flash let Superboy go at the other end of the gym where Robin stood. The Boy Wonder three an explosive Batarang at the android but it phased through Amazo.

"Access: Red Tornado."

A red vortex of air formed around the android and it took to the sky. He flew towards the boys and they were flung across the gym. Wonder Warrior was flung into the ceiling.

"Access: Captain Atom."

Hunter watched from above as Amazo attacked Wally who ran under the bleachers and ran out the other side only to met with a Canary Cry. Amazo punched Superboy into the bleachers and blocked Robins explosives.

"It's time I unshackle myself." He reached for his bracelets.

He promised himself that he would keep that power in check and only use it as a last resort. He's only a quarter deity so his body can't handle it like his mothers. If the divine magic is released for too long then his body will begin to deteriorate. It will be worth it though to destroy this monstrous robot.

"I've only got one shot."

A familiar roar got his attention. He looked very to see Superboy going after Ivo. "Amazo protect your master priority alpha!" The scrawny man jumped away just in time before Superboy smashed the row of bleachers.

"I won't need that for him." He smirked before flying down and swooping Ivo off the ground, "Looking for this?"

"Access: Superman."

Amazo flew up faster than Hunter could react. With a punch to the face, he fell to the floor but landed on his feet. He looked up to see Amazo setting Ivo down but he noticed something. His lasso was still around the androids neck.

"I've got you." He smirked before flying at Amazo.

"Access: Martian Manhunter."

He flew through Amazo but not before grabbing the lasso. The prince planted his feet on the ground and yanked Amazo towards him.

"Access: Superman."

A fist flew over Wonder Warrior's shoulder and phased into Amazo's head as he materializes. It seemed to cause a malfunction because its head began to spark. It blew up causing both Superboy and Wonder Warrior to fall back on the floor.

"Quick, help me disassemble him!" Robin shouted.

"Dude, it has no head." Wally deadpanned.

"Don't take any chances." Kaldur said running into the gym with M'Gann flying behind him.

"Wonder Warrior, Superboy are you guys ok?"

Hunter groaned as he looked up. He then realized he was on the larger males chest and quickly got up, "I'm fine." He offered a hand to Superboy who took it.

"Fine, feeling the aster." The clone smiled.

"Hey!" Wally got everyone's attention, "Where's Ivo?"

They all looked around to see the scientist had fled.

* * *

_Mount Justice, August 4, 01:06 AM_

The team along with Red Tornado, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Batman had gathered at the mission room for the debriefing. They explained everything to the League Members.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again. Safely being analyzed at the two separate Star Labs." Kaldur notified, "But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he is more arguably more dangerous than the android."

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority." Black Canary informed.

"But we understand that your mission encountered other complications." Manhunter added.

Everyone looked at Superboy. Hunter spoke, "Complications we worked out."

Batman stepped forward, "Complications come with the job your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." The Dark Knight replied.

"Don't I know it." Hunter slyly smirked.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help that's why the League exists because there are some problems even we can't handle individually." Batman added.

"Oh please, if we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin said holding up a green arrow, "You were following us, babysitting, you still don't trust us."

Batman took the arrow and Green Arrow compared it to his own, "We didn't follow you."

They had the same color scheme but the heads were different, "And that's not your arrow."

"Speedy." Wally smiled.

"He's got our back." Kaldur added.

Wally zoomed to take the arrow from the League member, "Souvenir."

Superboy cleared his throat and caught Black Canary's attention, "I'm ready."

"Good because I'm here."

Hunter smiled as he began to walk away, "Hey." Superboy called. Hunter looked back, "You said you'd help." He reminded.

Hunter smiled once again, "I did." He walked back next to Superboy


	6. Infiltrator

_Mount Justice, August 8, 09:58 AM_

The sun shined brightly in the sky, the ocean breeze cooled the hot air and the waves crashed against the sand. The team, save for Wally, walked out of the cave. M'gann ran out of the cave with the boys behind her.

"Hello, Megan! We should hit the beach every day." She said gleefully.

"It's almost like the silky beaches of Themyscira." Hunter raised his arms soaking in the sun.

They decided to have a beach day given that summer was near its end. Hunter had to run home to Paris to get his swim shorts. Hunter wore red shorty shorts, M'gann wore a simple two-piece bikini while the boys wore regular swim trunks.

"First a moment of silence for our absent comrade." Robin said morosely.

"Poor, Wally." M'gann said full of pity.

After a moment of silence, Hunter spoke, "Wally wouldn't want us to be depressed, he'd want us to have fun." Hunter turned to the team, "Come , I'll show you how we have a beach day on Themyscira."

"How's that?" Kaldur asked curiously.

"Well, first we test feats of strength by having foot races, as well as swim races, wrestling all that sort. Then we dine like it's our last day on mother Gaia. Lastly a bonfire at night." Hunter looked up contemplative, "If you want to have the utmost accuracy then we can all swim nude."

Robin gawked, "You swim nude at Themyscira?"

Hunter shrugged not seeing the big deal, "Well yes. We don't have swim gear so we just swim as bare as the day were all born."

Another moment of silence, "Usually Wally would be here to make a dirty innuendo." Robin said.

Hunter's eyes widen and a shiver went down his spine, "Thank Athena and Artemis he's not then."

After everyone put on sunblock they all entered the water. Robin and M'gann would splash each other with water while Hunter would fly up and drop Kaldur and or Superboy. Hunter flew higher than the tip Mount Justice before he dived down. This caused a large shockwave sending everyone to drift back to shore. Hunter rambled to apologize but everyone else laughed it off.

Later when everyone got their fill of the water Robin took out a mini grill. They grilled hot dogs, they were the first Superboy and M'gann ever had so Hunter took it upon himself to make sure they were perfect. He added ketchup, mustard and even grilled some fries on aluminum foil. He was delighted when they both smiled at the taste.

Afterward, instead of a foot race, they played volleyball. Since they had an odd number they would alternate in and out as referee. It was decided that Hunter and Superboy would always be on opposing teams to be fair. Things got a bit out of hand when they got too competitive and the ball popped when Hunter blocked a spike from the clone.

They then had an arm-wrestling match between Hunter and Superboy. They found a nearby boulder they could rest their arms on. Robin explained the rules, first hand to touch the boulder loses and both elbows have to remain on the boulder. After a few playful glares and smirks, the two began. It was a stalemate before it looked like Superboy was winning but before he could force Hunter's arm down the boulder broke into pieces. Everyone began to debate over who won but Hunter spoke up and claimed that Superboy won fair and square.

Moving away from the physical activities everyone began to play with sand. Robin, M'gann, and Kaldur piled up sand on Superboy. Hunter, on the other hand, decided for a more precise project. After Superboy got up he presented them with a small replica of Parthenon. He even used small sticks to carve out the murals of the gods. If there was one thing the Greeks had a knack for it was architecture.

Before the sunset, they were called in by Red Tornado, "What do you suppose our mission would be?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know but I doubt it would put a damper on the day we had." Hunter smiled.

* * *

When they gathered in the mission room in full gear they were met with some familiar faces such as Batman, Red Tornado and Green Arrow. However, they were also met with a new person.

It turned out that they had a new teammate. Artemis, Green Arrow's new apprentice. At first glance, Hunter could already tell that she was capable of handling herself and her eyes suggested that she's seen combat. Hunter knew that he already liked her.

"Welcome, Artemis." He greeted shaking her hand, "A new team member is always a welcome sight. You didn't hear it from me but I'm glad we have a new female on the team."

"Uh, why?"

Hunter gave her the only answer he could, "When you meet Wally you'll know why."

Just then the zeta-tube flashed on.

**RECOGNIZED**

**KID FLASH B-O3**

"The Wall-Man is here so let's get this party star-" Everyone watched as Wally ran in with a bunch of beach supplies and tripped over an umbrella. He looked up to see everyone already suited up,"-ted. . ."

"Wall-Man, huh?" Aqualad stepped aside to reveal their new teammate, "Love the costume, what exactly are your powers?"

"Ok, I really like her." Hunter whispered to M'gann.

Wally got up, "Uh, who is this?" He looked to the others for an answer.

"Artemis, your new teammate." She greeted before they can.

"Kid Flash. Never heard of you."

"Um, she's my new protege." Green Arrow stated.

"What happened to your old one?"

Once again the zeta-tube flashed on.

**RECOGNIZED**

**SPEEDY B-07**

Speedy walked in, in a brand new attire, "Well for starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." He said sternly.

Green Arrow spoke first, "Roy you look-"

"Replaceable." Roy snapped walking towards the group.

"Great another irritating ginger." Hunter chimed in.

"It's not like that. You said you were going solo." Green Arrow replied with a frown.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" He asked skeptically eyeing Artemis.

"Yes, she can." The blonde walked up to Roy, sizing him up.

"Who are you?" Wally asked.

"She's/I'm my/his niece." Both blondes replied.

"Another niece." Robin smirked.

"But she is not your replacement." Aqualad announces stepping forward, "We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers." Kaldur said.

"And if we did you know who we'd pick." Wally pipes in.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad said breaking up the tension.

"Yea, a reason named Dr. Serling Rouqette." He says.

Robin recognized the name. He pulled his wrist computer out and searched her up. Her image showed up on the holoscreens for everyone to seem.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City, vanished two weeks ago." He read as the information came up on the big screens.

"Abducted two weeks ago by the League of Shadows." He corrected.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" Robin asked.

"Hard-core." Wally said.

"I already rescued her." Roy stepped forward, "Only one problem the shadows coerced her into creating a weapon." A new screen appeared showing a canister and a robotic insect, "Doc calls or the fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. It's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen Intel to the shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science, and tech." He explained.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the shadows." Artemis says.

Wally scoffs "Like you know anything about the shadows." Artemis only smirks in reply, "Who are you?!" He snapped irritated.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert." Roy stated.

"And if the shadows know she can do that-" Robin said.

"They'll target her." Red Arrow finished, "Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school computer lab." He said as another screen appeared of the local high school.

"You left her alone?' Green Arrow asked.

"She's safe enough for now." He said calmly.

"Then lets you and I keep her that way." The elder man offered.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protege?" Roy asked disgruntled.

Batman silently put a hand on Green Arrows shoulder.

Green Arrow sighed "You brought this mission to the team it's their mission which means it's hers now too."

"Then my job's done." The ginger scoffed walking away.

"Never seen denial so irritated." Hunter muttered to himself.

**RECOGNIZED**

**SPEEDY**

"That's Red Arrow B-07. Update." He said right before he left the flash of the zeta-tube.

Wally glared at Artemis who glared right back.

"See what I mean?" Hunter asked the archer.

Artemis scoffed before looking away from the speedster, "Oh definitely."

* * *

**Happy Harbor,** **August 8, 9:59 PM**

The stars twinkled in the clear night sky above as a cool nightly ocean breeze blew. Dawned in his black armor, Hunter was posted on the roof with Superboy and Miss Martian. He had his sword and shield with him just in case. If the League of Shadows were to get their location then he may need to draw blood.

Everyone else went to the computer lab to protect the doctor. Hunter requested to be a lookout alone with Miss M and Superboy. He's trained in the dark on Themyscira many times. He's not as proficient in the dark as Batman or Robin but he can still hold his own.

"Even out here I can feel the tension between Kid Flash and Artemis." Hunter whispered.

"Give it time they'll get used to each other." M'gann replied.

"Can anyone truly get used to him?" Hunter asked skeptically.

Kladur spoke telepathically to the martian, **_"Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the shadows intercepting our com."_**

She nods **_"Everyone online?"_** She asks.

**_"Ohh. This is weird."_** Artemis says as she felt her mind linked.

**_"And distracting."_** The doctor adds **_"Coding a disturbing algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now, I have to hear teen think in my skull."_** The professor says dropping her head into her hands.

**_"Well that's just rude." _**Hunter said.

**_"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_** Wally asked.

**_"Pot, kettle. Have you met?"_** Artemis sassed.

Hunter chuckled but quickly silenced himself.

**_"Hey, hey. I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team."_** He shot back.

**_"That is so not on me."_** She snaps.

**_"He wasn't even on the team to begin with."_** Hunter says, defending Artemis.

**_"Fate of the world at stake."_** The professor reminds the arguing pair of teens.

**_"She started it."_** The ginger said.

**_"How bout I help Miss Martian, Superboy and Wonder Warrior patrol the perimeter."_** Artemis says.

**_"Good idea."_** Aqualad says.

**_"You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow saved your butt against Amazo."_** Robin said.

**_"What? No, it was Speedy's I mean Red Arrows Arrow, right?"_** Kid Flash stammered.

"**_Not so much."_** He said

**_"You should just admit it." _**Hunter added.

**_"Hmmph. Still not giving her the satisfaction."_** Wally said stubbornly.

**_"You know I can still hear you."_** She says from a different room.

Hunter can hear Wally groan. He smiled, **_'Those two are so attracted to each other." _**He said offhandedly.

**_"Excuse me!?"_**

**_"Dude!"_**

Hunter slapped his hands over his mouth, **_"I forgot you can hear me."_**

**_"I couldn't get the Justice League." _**The professor groaned.

**_"The virus won't be of much use of we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?" _**Aqualad asked.

**_"My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science and of course I can track, but if have to go online. Might as well right a billboard with this address on it and 'assassinate me' written in neon." _**She says.

**_"We will protect you."_** Kaldur said assuredly, **_"Warrior did you get that?"_**

**_"Loud and clear." _**Hunter stood up picking up his sword and shield, **_"It's only a matter of time before they arrive. I'll be ready to cut them down."_**

**_"Tracking fog now."_** The doctor said.

**_"I'll fly above and circle the perimeter." _**Hunter said before he began to fly upwards.

Before he could fly high he collided with someone. Acting on instinct he quickly grabbed the person's arm, twisting it behind their back before slamming them down onto the roof. Coming down from the combat high he quickly realized that it was Superboy. He let go of his hold and jerked back.

"I am so sorry Superboy!" Hunter quickly apologized.

The prince helped Superboy up from the ground dusting off his shirt. He kept dusting off the black shirt until Superboy caught his wrists. Hunter slowly looked up and met the clone's eyes.

"It was my fault I didn't notify anyone I was changing my position." The clone said.

Hunter felt his face go hot, "It was an honest mistake."

**_"Warrior, how's the sky view of the perimeter?" _**Aqualad asked.

The Amazon looked away from Superboy, **_"Give me a sec." _**He quickly replied.

He gave Superboy a sheepish smile before flying upward. The night sky was clear so it would be easy to spot anyone within a three-mile radius. He didn't see anyone who seemed to be a suspicious character.

**_"Mmm, that boy."_**

Hunter nearly fell out of the sky when Artemis' voice rang in his head. Artemis is outside and the only other boy manning the perimeter is Superboy.

**_"He could hear you, we can all hear you." _**Miss Martian scolded.

**_"Oh, I know."_**

Hunter decided he didn't like her all that much, **_"Aeriel perimeter is all clear."_**

**_"Good." _**Kadur replied, **_"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue."_** Aqualad said after a brief pause.

Hunter felt the bioship flying over his head. He watched as the ship landed by the school's side entrance, **_"Ready."_**

The ship's ramp slid out and Robin ran out of the school and joined Superboy. The Amazon watched as the two entered the ship and flew away.

Hunter kept his gaze on the ship until it was no longer in view, "Stay safe." He whispered before he continued on his assignment.

He circled the school precisely five times before he heard the commotion. The clang of metal and the grunts of Kaldur.

**_"M'gann, Hunter, Artemis, Kid we are under attack in the computer lab!" _**Kaldur notified everyone else.

**_"On our way!" _**Artemis replied.

Hunter dived down the sky, **_"Coming in hot!"_**The prince angled up before he flew through a window in the computer lab. He showed up just in time to stop a flying sai blade from killing the doctor with his bracelet. He saw the masked assassin fighting Aqualad and quickly wielded his sword and shield. He acted as a wall between the doctor and the fight ready to attack should the assassin gain the upper hand.

"Almost." The assassin said locking blades with Kaldur, "Poison slowing you down?"

"Jellyfish toxin, I'm largely immune." Kaldur replied before the masked woman headbutted him knocking him to the ground, "Largely." She raised her blade for the final strike but an arrow knocked the blade from her hand. She grabbed her wrist with a yelp.

Hunter looked to the entrance to see Artemis with another arrow ready to fly, "Don't move."

Hunter raised his shield and tightened his grip on his sword. This woman and he had stark contrasting fighting styles. She was trained to fight in the shadows while he trained to fight in the heart of a battle. Should they face each other one on one he's not sure who would win.

Kaldur got up with his blades in hand. She glanced back at him, "This gig's getting interesting." She said before pulling out a collapsible short sword.

Without hesitation, Artemis shot a barrage of arrows at the assassin. The marked woman easily deflected the arrows with her blade. Hunter used his shield to block the broken arrows from getting near the doctor.

Just then M'gann and Wally burst into the room. The assassin took immediate notice of them, "Maybe a little too interesting." She said before deflecting one last arrow before dropping a flash bang grenade. Wally ran at her not only ran through smoke nearly cooling with Artemis.

Noticing how close they were the two recoiled back. Everyone looked to where the assassin once stood to see nothing but air.

Wally began to lay in on the archer, "This is all your fault, you were on perimeter how did that shadow get in!?"

M'gann stepped forward, "That's not really fair, I was outside too."

"As was I." Hunter added putting his sword and shield on his back.

"Outside being distracted by her!" The ginger stammered, "Besides I can't be mad at you."

**_"You gave me mouth to mouth."_** He added mentally.

**_"We heard that!"_** Everyone scolded.

**_"_****_Pig!" _**Hunter added.

"Dang it!" Wally groaned walking away.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle and I know you couldn't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for long," M'gann assured putting a soft hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"Focus everyone, the shadows will be back." Kaldur reminded.

"Robin to Aqualad." The Boy Wonder said through the earpiece, "We're over Philadelphia, we've located the shadows next target. Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it." A somber mood befell everyone, "Star Labs is cutting edge science and now it's in the hands of the enemy, what's our next move?"

"Rescan for the fog." Aqualad looked to the doctor, "We're moving the doctor."

* * *

Hunter stood off to the far corner of the gift shop on the docks. Even from where he stood he felt like he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Wally and Artemis would always glare at each other whenever they would even make eye contact.

The prince eyed the two as they once again glared at each other. The tension was so thick he could cut it with his sword.

**_"Stop it, both of you." _**Kaldur reprimands.

**_"What?" _**The two reply innocently.

**_"I can hear you glaring." _**The Atlantian replied.

After a moment Hunter heard Kaldur being attacked. His first instinct was to go and help his friend but his place is here. The whole plan depended detaining the assassin here away from Dr. Roquette. Silently he took his sword and shield from his back.

The double entrance doors burst open and a man in a dark purple suit stuck to the wall above. Hunter recognized him, Black Spider, another assassin. The Amazon flew across the room only to be cut off by another villain, Hook. The hero quickly dodged the large hook flying toward him.

He grabbed the chain of the hook and yanked the man towards him into a close line. He flew to cover the doctor but the hook caught his shoulder and dragged him back. The assassin whipped his arm and threw Hunter through the wooden wall.

Hunter rolled on the dock before he quickly stood up. Hook climbed through the wall, retracting his hook. The Amazon raised his shield and pointed his sword at the villain. The hook shot forward and Hunter easily spun around and dodged the hook.

Wonder Warrior used his sword to cut the chain that connected the hook. He quickly grabbed his lasso and with a quick flash of gold the lasso ensnared the man. Hunter pulled Hook towards him and kicked him down cracking the wood below.

He picked the man up slumped him over his shoulder. The prince walked back in the gift shop to find Wally and M'gann with Black Spider who was strung up in his own webs. He placed the assassin on the floor next to his cohort.

"Where's the other one, where's Artemis?" He asked.

"She went after the third one." M'gann informed.

"Let's go and help her." Hunter proposed.

The other two nodded before M'gann telekinetic lifted the two prisoners from the ground. They flew quickly down the street where they held the real Dr. Rouqette. When they arrived they found Kaldur, Artemis and the doctor outside of the shop.

"She got away." Artemis said.

Wally dashed next to her, "Oh from you? Oh, big surprise." He asked sarcastically, "Notice we got ours." He gestured to the two captured villains.

Hunter landed, "Kid Flash, shut up."

The redhead rolled his eyes before he saw a cat mask on the floor, "Cool, souvenir." He picked it up.

"Her mask." Aqualad observed, "Did you see her, her face?"

Artemis didn't face them, "It was dark."

"It's alright." The team leader replies, "Superboy and Robin neutralized the Fog and Dr. Rouqette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you."

Hunter approached Artemis and held out his hand, "Welcome to the team."

The blonde looked down at the hand before taking it. The two shook hands as Miss Martian landed next to them, "I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean." She rambled, "I have twelve back on Mars but trust me it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know but thanks." The archer replied.

Hunter and M'gann nudged Wally who stood off to the side, "Ow." He looked hesitant before he conceded, "Yeah. Welcome." He said reluctantly before shaking hands with her.

Hunter looked down at the mask in Wally's hand. He has a feeling that won't be the last time they will see that assassin.


	7. Denial

_Mount Justice, August 19, 7:39 PM_

Hunter stood to the side as he watched Supeboy and Kaldur about to spar. He was excited for everyone else to see how far Superboy has come. The clone had come a long way from simple punches and brute force. The Amazon was proud of the clone's progress.

Being off duty everyone were in their civilian clothing. Hunter in his maroon shirt and black jeans he found on his first day hair but not opted for blue sneakers. He had his golden lasso tied through his belt hoop as well as his bracelets under his long sleeves.

**INITIATE COMBAT TRAINING**

Superboy and Kaldur circled each other on the circle. The clone had forgone a shirt leaving his tones body for all to see, not that Hunter mined.

**3**

**2**

**1**

Just like that, they sprang into action. Hunter watched closely as Superboy easily blocked and dodged Kaldur's attacks. Eventually, they locked arms and wrestled before Superboy put his foot behind Kaldur's and knocked him down.

"Black Canary taught me that." Hunter cleared his throat, "And so did Hunter." He added making the Amazon smile.

"Do you know who else would make the cutest couple?" The blonde asked.

"Who?" M'gann asked.

"Hunter and Superboy."

Hunter immediately went stiff as well as Superboy.

"I agree, they fit together so well as it is." M'gann replied, "Hunter is kind, understanding and compassionate while Superboy is brooding, stern and protective. It's like one of those romance novels I read back home."

The two looked in the opposite directions from each other and avoided eye contact.

Wally zipped in between them, mouth full of burrito, "You two do know that they can hear you right?"

The two girls looked over to see Hunter and Superboy standing uncomfortably.

"Oops." Artemis said awkwardly.

Before the situation could be any more awkward Red Tornado descended from his room at the top of the cave. When he landed he began to walk away until Wally got in his way in a blur.

"You got a new mission for us?" He asked excitedly.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." The android replied.

"Well, the Batman is out with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham." The redhead replied, "But you're headed somewhere huh? Hot date or a mission?"

"If we can be of help." Kaldur offered.

Wordlessly Red Tornado turned around and the holo screens appeared. Everyone watched as a sharply dressed elderly man appeared on screen, "This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old."

"The guy doesn't a look a day over ninety." Wally joked but got a nudge from Hunter.

"And he has been missing for 23 days, Nelson was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor your mentors' Justice League." The image changed to a man dawning a golden helmet, a blue suit and a golden came.

"Of course, Nelson was earth's Sorcerer Supreme he was Dr. Fate." Kaldur stated.

"Fate was a Lord of Order, his mission: to root out any chaos across the planet." Hunter added, "He may be one of the most powerful beings on Earth if not the universe."

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts. But Kent he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate, the source to the Doctor's mystic might and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." The android explained.

"He's like the great sorcerer priest and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him." M'gann said.

"Me too." Wally said raising his hand with super speed.

"Here we go." Hunter muttered before stepping forward and shoving Wally back, "Magic has always been a part of my life, we practice it in Themyscira, it would be a great honor."

The android raised his hand revealing a key"Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate." Red Tornado said hand the key to Kaldur.

"What are the chances we both admire the mystic arts?" Wally asked M'gann causing Hunter to groan.

"This is going to be a long trip." The Amazonian said.

* * *

_Salem, August 19, 8:22 PM_

The bioship flew over the town of Salem in stealth mode. Aboard the ship, Hunter and Superboy sat on the opposite sides of the bridge. Occasionally the two would lock eyes before quickly looking away. On the other hand, Artemis wanted to take Wally down a peg.

"So, Wally when do you realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis probed.

"Well, I uh don't like to brag but. Before I became, Kid Flash I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." The ginger replied smoothly.

The blonde only glared at him before looking ahead.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but..." Miss Martian said.

"Nothing's there." Superboy cut her off.

"Take us down." Aqualad said.

M'gann landed the ship in the middle of the road, keeping it in stealth mode. They all walked out of the ship and began to inspect the clearing where the Tower of Fate should be. Wally zoomed forward and began to examine the area.

"It must be a cloaking spell." Hunter observed, "We have same sort of spell protecting Themyscira from anyone who comes too close."

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." He said to Artemis.

"So what do you think, adaptive micro optoelectronics combined with phase shifting?" She asked.

The redhead smiled, "Absolutely. . .not." He quickly corrected himself when M'gann came next to him, "Clearly, mystic powers are at work here."

"Oh, brother." Hunter groaned.

The prince noticed Kaldur looking at the key, "What is it Kaldur?"

"A test of faith." He looking at the key, "Stand behind me."

He walked forward and inserts the key into an invisible keyhole and turned the key. Where once was nothing now stood a tall stone tower. Before them, a large wooden door stood. Kaldur pushed the door open revealing only darkness.

Everyone has a shocked look on their faces before walking in after their leader. The door shut behind them. They all looked back to see the door gone. They found themselves in a stone room with no way out.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked.

A golden apparition in the form of Kent Nelson stood, "Greetings you have entered with a key but the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." He requested.

Wally glanced back at M'gann before walking forward, "We are true believers here to find Dr. Fate." The speedster declared.

Wordlessly the apparition faded away.

"Oh no." Hunter said feeling that something bad is about to happen.

Not a moment later the floor they stood on began to break open. Before they could react they were falling towards a pool of lava. M'gann caught Wally, Artemis grabbed Kaldur and pulled out a hidden crossbow and fired an arrow with a line attached at the wall, they swung towards the wall and held on. Hunter flew down and grabbed Superboy by the underarms before the clone could hit the lava.

"Lava, is that necessary?" Hunter exclaimed fly upwards away from the lava pool.

"This geezer better be worth it." Superboy added.

Above them, M'gann slowly began to descend. The martian began to sweat at a rapid pace, "Having trouble maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." She panted.

"Yes, you certainly are." Wally agreed flirtatiously.

"Wally!" Artemis groaned

"Seriously right now?!" Hunter snapped.

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death, I'm allowed to speak my mind." He shot back.

"My biology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat, we must climb out quickly!" Kaldur informed, sweating himself.

Hunter quickly flew upwards, "Get on my back you two." M'gann and Wally both held on to Hunter's back as the Amazon ascended.

Hunter looked up to see the way out was sealed, "There's no way out."

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann explained, "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!" She called out.

Below a new floor slid out covering the boiling lava. Hunter descended and landed on the floor as everyone hopped off of him. Artemis and Kaldur landed next to them.

Kaldur crouched down and touched the floor, "This platform it should red hot but it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you." Wally said putting an arm around her.

"Enough!" Artemis pushed wally away from M'gann and against the wall, "Your little 'impress Megan at all cost' game nearly got us all barbecued!" Artemis yelled.

"When did this become my fault?" He asked.

"When you lied to that whatever it was and called yourself a true believer." She said.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan asked.

"Fine, fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load." He said.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Aqualad said from his crouching position.

"You're pretty close minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis countered.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment and here I am." He said.

"Explain the gods then and immortality of the Amazons." Hunter challenged.

"Easy, your so called 'gods' are human-like aliens who came down to earth to be worshiped and mated with human beings and here you are." Wally replied, "Everything can be explained by science."

Hunter cracked his knuckles as he began to walks forward. Superboy had to hold Hunter back from attacking Wally.

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur said finding a handle on the floor.

When Kaldur opened it snow blew into the room. Inside was a frozen tundra.

"It's snow." Megan said.

"How's science treating you now?" Hunter mocked.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked.

They jumped in and gravity shifted making them fall in as if they were thrown. Wally looked back at the disappearing entrance and turned around to see everyone staring at him.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"Everything here is string theory, we're in a pocket dimension." Wally replied smoothly.

The blonde only grunted in annoyance. Hunter shook his head.

"What's that?" Megan asked making everyone look at a floating cane as Artemis walked forward.

"Ohh. Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally said sarcastically before speeding ahead.

Artemis and Wally grabbed the cane at the same time

"I got it." They glared at each other as the cane began to glow. "Ahh, I can't let go!" They said at the same time.

The cane flew them into the air and disappeared in Flash of light. Everyone else stood in silence.

"That's unfortunate." Hunter said breaking the silence.

"Come on we need to find a way out of here." Kaldur said before he began to walk away.

Everyone else followed the leader. Hunter crossed his arms, he never really liked the cold. Why couldn't they fall into a tropical island?

Superboy noticed this but was unsure of what to do, "Thanks." He said catching Hunter's attention before scratching the back of his head, "For catching me."

"Don't mention it, what are teammates for." Hunter replied with a small smile.

The two then fell into an awkward silence.

Noticing this the martian decided to break the tension, "I don't understand, Wally. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." Megan said.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he can't comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." He said.

"In other words, he's a know it all." The prince summarized.

They heard a creaking noise in the distance saw a door in the distance atop a snowy hill. The team walked to it cautiously. Kaldur and Superboy entered first and the other two did as well. The moment the door closed behind them they were enveloped in a blinding light and began to fall. Below them, a square doorway appeared and Hunter and Megan quickly slowed their descent.

Through the portal, they landed in a stairway maze. Superboy and Kaldur landed face-first while Hunter and M'gann landed softly on their feet. They all looked around to see Artemis and Wally standing a few feet in front of them and with them Kent Nelson.

"Friends of yours?" The elder man asked.

Wally pushed the old man down before a blast of electricity could hit him.

"Friends of yours?!" The teen asked before pushing Kent out of the way of a second blast.

A third blast was directed at the team who disbursed out of the way. Hunter flew up and blocked a blast sent his way with his brackets, burning off his sleeves. In the air, he saw who attacked them clearly. Klarion the Witch Boy and Abra Kadabra. One of them used technology to imitate magic while the other uses actual magic.

Hunter saw Kent Nelson hit a large golden bell with his cane causing the bell to glow a brilliant shining gold. Kent and Wally quickly entered the bell but Klarion flew in behind them. Before the prince could do anything he was blasted by Abra Kadabra.

Hunter fell down to the floor in pain. Superboy saw the Amazon fall and glared at the villain. The clone leaped into the air ready to ready to knock his head off. Abra Kadabra saw him coming and shot a net of electricity from his wand. The Kryptonian got caught in the web and feel to the floor.

Kaldur pulled out his aqua sword and went to free Superboy but a second electro net caught the Atlantean. Artemis fired an arrow at the villain who easily deflected it with his wand before ensnaring the archer.

Hunter saw as his friends were being trapped and writhing in pain. He glared at the villain before grabbing his lasso. Abra Kadabra pointed his want at Megan ready to attack but the golden lasso caught his arm. Wonder Warrior used his whole body to pull the villain off his feet.

Hunter pulled his fist back before thrusting it forward. When the punch connected an audible crack sounded and blood came from Abra Kadabra's nose. The man fell to the floor unconscious. The Amazon stomped his foot on the wand, breaking it and freeing his friends.

Artemis, Kaldur, and Superboy all groaned in relief. Hunter ran to Superboy while Megan checked on the other two.

Hunter went down and placed a gentle hand on Superboy's face, "You ok?"

Blue eyes looked up at the prince, "Nice hit." The clone smiled.

Hunter smiled in return before a golden light filled the room. Everyone turned to look at the bell anxiously, waiting to see who won. When a single silhouette broke through the light they assumed the worst. They panic subsided when Wally came into view with the helmet in his hands.

"Did we win?" Kaldur asked.

Wally nodded with a somber look on his face.

"And Mr. Nelson?" Artemis asked.

Wally only shook his head before he looked down at the helmet.

* * *

_Mount Justice, August 20, 3:00 AM_

Hunter stood on a cliff just outside the Cave as a thunderstorm raged on. He was soaked from head to toe by the rain. Most people are afraid of thunder and lightning but the Amazon found it calming. The rumble of the thunder and flashing of lightning all of it made him feel so small, in a good way.

Looking into the dark sky he closed his eyes. Kent Nelson sacrificed himself to save the earth from Klarion and sacrificed his chance to see his wife in the afterlife. The man lived for over a hundred years, fighting for peace and justice and when he was finally allowed to rest that peace was denied to him. Is that the fate of all heroes, sacrificing everything until the end.

Sometimes he hated his immortality. Whilst his friends grow old and die he will be left behind fighting on. His mother always said 'As immortals, we have a responsibility to the generations to come. To teach them about the mistakes of the past and how not to repeat them.' He knew she was right, she's almost always is.

But the idea of seeing his friends die, of seeing _him_ die. It sends a stinging to his heart and soul. When that happens he may lose control and hurt many more people. That's why he denies his feelings for Superboy, no matter how poorly he tried.

Whenever he tries to swallow those feelings down into the pit of his stomach he remembers what he considers the wisest thing his mother has ever said. He believes these words now more than ever by Kent Nelson's example. The man loved his wife so much he willingly gave his life for a chance to be with her again and gave up that chance because he knew what she'd want him to do. The right thing.

He looked up to the stormy sky and said those words he will always live by, "Only love can truly save the world."


	8. Downtime on Paradise Island

_Mount Justice, August 27, 8:23 PM_

"It's safe to say that the mission was a complete bust." Hunter said walking into the living room in black basketball shorts and a loose red tank top with his mother's logo.

Hunter had just finished showering off all the clay that was in every crevice of his body. The team had just gotten the beating of their lives by Clayface. No matter what they threw at the villain he either absorbed it or morphed right through it.

M'gann popped her head up from the oven, "Hunter, you're still here!" the martian exclaimed.

"Of course I am, where else would I be?" He asked with a smile.

"Well, don't you usually go home after a mission?" Megan wondered.

"Usually I do but there's a Gala my mother's at tonight and I didn't wanna be alone." He answers hopping on the counter, "Trying the cookies again?"

"Brownies this time." She replied shutting the oven and turning it on, "Are you usually alone at home?"

"No, I usually attend the galas with her but they always bore me to death." He rolled his head back, "Those snooty society people are all so full of themselves I don't know how, mother, doesn't send them flying through a wall."

"Well good thing her second profession allows her to channel those frustrations." M'gann replied causing the amazonian to laugh.

"I never thought of that." He said as he began to float absentmindedly, "Those parties are nothing compared to the feasts we would have on Themyscira, we would celebrate, compete and battle for days."

"Celebrate what?"

"The usual stuff, victory in battle, birthdays, holidays, festivals, marriage. Just what the mainlanders celebrate." He explained before turning his back so he faced downwards.

"Sounds very fun." Megan smiled, "I wish I could see it."

An audible ding rang in the kitchen. Hunter just had an idea. The prince quickly looked up to see M'gann pulling out a trey of undercooked brownies.

"Did the box say 30 minutes or 3?" She wonders before Hunter got in her face causing her to yelp.

"You just gave me an idea." He smiled brightly, "I'll take you to Themyscira!"

"Really?!"

"Absolutely! We don't have any missions coming up and it'll be fun." He exclaimed before he gasped, "We can invite Artemis, it'll be the three of us!"

"What smells like chocolate?"

The two turned to see Superboy walking into the living room.

"Four of us!" He screamed before flying across the room to face Superboy, "Superboy do you wanna come with M'gann, Artemis and I on our trip to Themyscira?"

"Uhh. . ."

"Perfect!" He flew right past Superboy and down the hall, "You guys won't regret it!" His voice echoed down the hallway.

The other two looked down the hallway dumbfounded, they never seen Hunter like this before.

Superboy turned to look at M'gann, "What did I just walk into?"

"You'll have fun." M'gann assured putting the brownies back in the oven resetting the timer before she gasped, "Wait I don't what to wear, what to pack." She began to panic before flying after Hunter, "Hunter wait, what's appropriate attire for Themyscira?!"

Superboy huffed a breath. With those two so excited he won't have a choice on whether he's going or not.

* * *

_Mount Justice, August 28, 5:00 AM_

Both M'gann and Superboy waited in the Waterfall room. They had forgone any suitcases per Hunter's request. The Amazon prince had assured them that anything they think they need is already waiting.

A flash of light caught their attention.

RECOGNIZED

ARTEMIS B-08

The blonde walked out of the zeta-beam and yawned, "This trip better be worth it."

"Of course it will be!" Hunter's voice boomed.

The three turned to see Hunter walking in full armor wide awake as if it's not dawn, "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready." M'gann said enthusiastically.

"Sure." Artemis replied.

Superboy shrugged.

"Great!" The Amazon flew past Artemis and began pushing buttons on the control of the Zeta-Tube, "Themyscira doesn't have any Zeta-Tubes installed but I can get us close enough so that we can fly there."

Artemis cleared her throat, "Maybe you forgot but two of us can't fly."

"Oh, I've got that handled." He brushed her off before the Zeta-Beam came to life, "Come on!"

The three began to walk to the Zeta-Beam, "Where do you think he's beaming us?" Artemis asked.

"He said close." M'gann replied.

"Close to a mysterious island that's location is unknown?" Superboy asked as they all entered the Zeta-Beam.

* * *

_Mount Giona__, Greece, August 28, 12:00 PM_

Exiting the Zeta-Beam the finding themselves in a dark cave. They stood in darkness a second before a golden glow eliminated the cave. Everyone saw that it was Hunter's golden lasso. The glow revealed Hunter's beaming smile.

"Come on!" The prince said excitedly.

The other three followed the amazonian towards the entrance of the cave. When they exited the cave the light caused them to squint. When their eyes adjusted to the light they realized they were in a forest.

"Where are we?" Artemis asked.

"Mount Giona, Greece." Hunter answered, "Come on it's just right over here."

"Hunter is being uncharacteristically vague about this." Artemis comments as they followed him through the forest.

"Maybe he wants it to be a surprise." M'gann suggested jumped over a log.

"As long as we get to where we're going." Superboy chimed in.

"Here!"

The others found themselves with a view overlooking the mountain range. They walked up next to Hunter who looked at them with a smile plastered on his face, "Well?"

"It's beautiful." M'gann beamed in awe.

"Pretty." Artemis said taking in the view.

"It's nice I guess." Superboy shrugged.

"Now how about this." Hunter said raising his hand. He waves his hand and their view was obscured by a black jet, "How about now?"

The others stood in shocked silence.

"Is that _the_ Invisible Jet?" Artemis asked.

"Yup." Hunter stepped forward caressing the black metal, "SR-71 blackbird was modeled after this baby, able to reach up to Mach 10, armor forged by Hephaestus himself, modified to seat up to ten people, fit with two M61 Vulcan rotary cannons, enough missiles to reduce even Aries to cinders and with a few magical upgrades this baby can do anything." The others watched in silence as Hunter broke down all the features of the jet. He seemed to be extremely attached to it.

"Very impressive." M'gann said flying up to inspect the jet closely.

Artemis smirked as she made her way to the ramp, "Raised by men or women, boys still love their toys."

"I got a little overboard right?" Hunter asked flustered.

"I don't think so." Superboy stepped forward putting his hand on the black steel, "Nice, built it yourself?"

"Oh no, my father crashed on Themyscira after he was shot down and my mother helped him. They rebuilt and redesigned it and that's how my mother came to the world of man and became Wonder Woman." He explained smiling as he told the story his mother had told him thousands of times, "I've only made some modifications, upgraded the armament, and the extra seats were my idea." He looked up at the jet, "It's the last thing I have left of him. Oh, wait!" He scrambled in his armor before pulling out dog tags, "And this!"

Superboy leaned closer to read the name, "Steve Trevor. He was born in-"

"Yea, he fought in World War 2. Nazis shot him down to stop him from retrieving some secret intel." Hunter replied stuffing the dog tags in his armor, "And don't ask me my age." He added.

"I wasn't going to." Superboy replied with a smirk.

Hunter smile widened before remembering why they were there, "Well uh let's take to the sky." He stammered scurrying past the Kryptonian.

Walking up the ramp Superboy saw ten seats lining the sides of the jet's interior. He looked up to see nets with seven duffel bags in them. He must have prepared bags for everyone on the team. When did he do that?

The ramp behind him began to rise back into place, "Take a seat, everybody." Hunter called back from the pilot's seat, "Take a load off, take a nap we'll be there in thirty minutes." He informed as he flipped switches and pressing buttons.

The three of them took their seats, Artemis and M'gann next to each other and Superboy across from them, "How are we supposed to take off without a runway?" Artemis asked.

"Shall I levitate the jet?" M'gann suggested.

"No need." The prince assured pressing a button. Suddenly they felt the plane taking off from the ground, "Underbelly thrusters." He informed.

"Wait, you said thirty minutes right?" Artemis asked.

"Yea."

"If this thing can get to Mach 10 why don't you go full speed and get us there immediately?" Artemis wondered.

"Well you guys got up early and I thought you would want the extra rest." He shrugged before began to flip switches, "Taking off. . . now."

They were suddenly launched forward as the afterburners roared. They watched through the wide viewport as they took to the sky.

Artemis sighed, "I don't know how I can sleep when. . ."

A snore caught her off guard. Turning her gaze she saw Superboy fast asleep on his seat. Sighing she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Hunter chuckled at the two before focusing in the sky ahead.

"She's very impressive."

Hunter had just realized M'gann was still awake. He smiled, "Yeah she is. Jealous?" He teased.

"I'm fine with my bio-ship, thank you very much." The martian replied, "Besides is your jet capable of intergalactic travel?" She challenged.

"Not yet."

The two chuckled at their repartee. The rest of the flight was filled with teasing each other's ships and pleasant conversation. They would also chuckle, absolutely not giggle, at Superboy's snoring.

The moment Hunter felt the magic surrounding the island he began to slow down the jet, "We're almost there, wake the others I want them to see this."

"Right."

Soon the sight of the water of the Aegean Sea was replaced by high white limestone cliffs and lush green grasslands and forests. Hunter smiled at the sigh, he remembered whenever be would climb up trees and jump from branch to branch.

"Whoa." Artemis looked in awe over Hunter's shoulder.

He pointed down to great plains below, "I used to ride my horse in these plains as well as the Kangas."

"Kangas?" M'gann inquired.

"Large kangaroos." He answered nonchalantly.

"Any other unusual animals you care to mention?" Artemis asked.

Hunter tilted his head, "Well we've got horses, chickens, boars, longhorns, deer, tigers, and monkeys." He paused causing the others to think he was done, "Also pegasuses, chimeras, dinosaurs from Skartaris, a few griffins my grandmother cares for in the royal stables, a sphinx and a school of megalodons protecting the island from the sea and Ladon the dragon with a thousand heads." He hummed to himself, "I'm not sure if you can count them but we have Naiads and Dryads."

Superboy looked confused, "What are. . ."

"Water and tree nymphs." Hunter answered quickly before he began to push buttons, "Hang on I'm taking her down."

The invisible jet slowed down to a stop as it began to slowly descend. Hunter had landed on a beach at the foot of a limestone cliff. The humming engines began to quiet down as Hunter powered down the jet. When the prince stood up and faced them he beamed.

"Let's go." He walked past them as the ramp lowered.

The others followed him out of the jet and onto the beach. The sun's rays bared down on them in the most pleasant way. Taking in the sight Superboy accidentally bumped into Hunter. The clone stepped back to see the prince standing completely still.

"Hunter what is-" The clone began to ask.

M'gann cut him off, "Look."

The three of them saw what or rather who Hunter was looking at. Down the beach, they saw a woman with raven hair and blue eyes identical to Hunter's. She was clad in golden armor, golden bracelets, brown leather boots, and a tan fur cloak. What stood out the most was her golden crown, the gold curled around her head framing her face perfectly, at the center a six-pointed starburst in contrary to Hunter's and Diana's five-pointed stars.

In a burst of speed, Hunter flew towards the woman leaving a cloud of sand in his wake. When the sand blew away in the wind they saw the two embraced in a hug. The two began to have a conversation, they were too far to head and Superboy decided to give them their privacy.

With a bright smile, Hunter escorted the woman toward them, "Grandmother this is Superboy, M'gann and Artemis. Guys this is my grandmother, Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons."

"It's nice to meet you, your majesty." M'gann bowed and Artemis followed suit.

"It's an honor." The blonde added.

The two looked to Superboy who only greeted with a casual wave, "Hi."

"It is nice to meet you all, any friend of my grandson is a friend to the Amazons." Hippolyta greeted, "Come we've prepared a feast for you." The queen informed as they all began to walk down the beach.

"You've been expecting us?" Hunter asked before he smiled, "It was Lyla wasn't it?"

The Queen chuckled, "Yes."

"Who's Lyla?" Artemis asked.

"You would know her by her hero moniker, Harbinger." Hunter clarified.

"Why is Harbinger here?" M'gann asked.

"She's out official historian." Hippolyta answers as they reached the limestone staircase that curled around the cliffs.

As they climbed the steps M'gann, Artemis and Superboy took in the sight. At first, they were surrounded by trees and white cliffs but as they higher they climbed the scenery began to change. Large limestone statues of gods replaced trees and carved stone buildings replaced cliffs.

When the reached the head of the staircase they saw a bustling civilization of women. They pushed carts of food, trained with various weapons, read books on the steps of a large building they assumed was a library. But as soon as they saw Hippolyta and Hunter they all stopped whatever they were doing.

"My grandson, your prince, has returned!" Hippolyta announced.

The silence erupted in cheering and applause. The other three stood off to the side as Hunter was consumed by the crowd. They all fell into indistinct chatter asking Hunter how many battles he fought and how many villains he defeated.

Hunter looked back to his friends and saw them standing back before he announced, "I've done what you all are wondering fought villains and bested them but I wouldn't have done any of that without my team." He gestured to them, "Without whom I would not be here."

The Amazons all turned to look at them. They all stood in silence before the three heroes we're crowded just like Hunter. The prince laughed joyously as his friends were bombarded with the same questions that were directed at him.

* * *

_Reform Island, __Themyscir__a, August 28, 2:00 PM_

Deep in the jungles of Themyscira, a tan blur broke through the lush green. Jumping from tree to tree, the predator stalked her prey. Two amazon warriors patrolled the area. Amber eyes followed the two warriors as they walked out of the treeline.

NOW!

The predator jumped down from the tree and with a roar, she engaged her quarry. Before the could she pounced on the left slashing her throat. The second amazon jumped back glaring at the predator. The predator had a bloodthirsty look in her eyes and growled before she dashed forward.

The predator ducked under a slash of a sword. Clasping her fists together she swung upward and hit the woman's chin. The amazon stumbled. The predator chuckled before jumping up and flipping forward into an ax kick knocking the amazon down. Raising her clawed hands high she swung down ready for the amazon blood to spill.

"That's enough, Cheetah!"

The claws stopped before they could make contact. Amber eyes glared up at a red-haired woman in purple, "Don't interrupt my hunting." Cheetah stood up, still coming down from the high of the hunt, "Circe."

The sorceress smirked, "We both agreed that you will control your urges whilst we're here."

"Correction, we agree that _both_ of us would control our urges." Cheetah replied with a growl.

"Yes." The sorceress walked past the huntress, "It is tempting to unleash my army of Bestiamorphs and eradicate these Amazons once and for all." Red eyes shimmered with hatred, "There's nothing I want more, but that is not why we're here."

"Where do they hold him?" The English woman asked.

"In the deepest level, my spies are never wrong." Circe replied, "Their prison is well fortified, how do you intend to break in?"

Cheetah chuckled, "Their defenses are meager compared to Belle Reve's. I'll get in." She glared at the witch, "And what of you, what will you do?"

Circe smiled, "I have a feast to attend." She looked down at the unconscious amazon before a cloud of violet mist engulfed her body. When the most dissipated she turned into the amazon. Her pale skin now had an olive complexion, her hair no longer red but blonde and her ruby eyes now emerald green. The witch inspected herself, "Perfect."

"What of this one?" Cheetah asked looking down at the amazon.

The witch looked down at the woman before shrugging, "Kill her." Circe simply replied before walking away at the sound of flesh squelching.

* * *

_Themyscira, __August 28, 4:00 PM_

After some well-deserved rest in some of the most comfortable beds, they've ever slept on the four had reconvened in the entrance hall of the royal palace. They all admired their own and each other's new outfits that were given to them.

Artemis was dressed like she was a huntress. Her hair in a tight braid, leather breastplate and leather tasset belt over green single shouldered green peplos. The bands of leather went down her thighs and past her knees to the knee-high bronze greaves. On her forehead, she wore a circulate tiara much like Hunter's but bronze instead of silver.

M'gann, on the other hand, took on a less militant look. In a short, loose, sky blue single shoulder chiton revealing right shoulder. A long magenta silk shawl hanged from her elbows. She had her hair tied into a braid with a silver circulate tiara over her forehead. Her hair sloping down her left shoulder in a waterfall of auburn curls and a crown braid over her forehead.

Superboy dressed like a gladiator. Shirtless under a black leather breastplate. Black tasset belt over a red tunic and silver greaves over his shins. His left arm bare and his right covered with a silver manica. Superboy had forgone the offered helmet and cape because he simply didn't want to wear it.

"You guys look amazing."

The three of them look up the marble steps and saw Hunter striding down in with the most extravagant outfit any of them had seen him in.

The prince wore golden armor identical to his usual armor. In addition, he wore a white chlamys pinned over his right shoulder with a golden eagle pin, the pale ivory fabric was dotted with rubies and adorned with golden stars sewn in. He wore a silver with rose quartz gemstone on right his pointer finger, snakes of gold curled over his ears.

Artemis whistled, "Must be nice being royalty."

"You look so amazing." M'gann gushed, "Don't you think Superboy?"

Hunter turned his blue gaze to look at the clone. Superboy stood silent, not able to find the words. The clone gulped before attempting to speak, "Uh-"

The thud of boots caught their attention. They all turned to see a dark-skinned woman approaching them.

"Philippus!" Hunter exclaimed running and engulfed the ebony-skinned woman in a hug.

"It is good to see you, my prince." The woman smiled before he pulled away, "Everyone is waiting for you."

Hunter then turned to his friends, "Let's go."

M'gann and Artemis followed Philippus down the large corridor. Superboy stayed behind and Hunter saw him standing still. The prince walked up to the clone and took his hand catching his attention. With a smile and a gesture of his head, he coaxed the clone into coming with them.

With their hands still clasped together, they ran down the corridor. When they caught up with the three women they were already a large wooden door. The tall rectangular double doors we're carved to depict the five goddesses Athena, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, and Hestia creating Themyscira. Wisdom, love, fertility, the hunt, and the hearth, these gifts kept them thriving through millennia.

When the doors groaned opened revealing a great hall lined with long tables that were brimming with food. The Amazons all stood as the five them walked down the main aisle. At the head of the hall, the high table stood high with Queen Hippolyta at the center. The five of them walked around the table and took their seats Philippus and the other high council members to the queen's left and Hunter and his friends to her right.

"We've come to celebrate the return of my grandson, your prince, and his friends, protectors of the world of man." She gestured to them, "Now we feast!" She announced and the room erupted in cheers and applause.

* * *

Still disguised as an Amazon, Circe stood atop the roof of the royal palace. The witch had set magical energy bombs all over the city. She needed to wait for nightfall so Cheetah can strike at the prison in the shadows. What she hadn't expected was for the son of Diana to arrive but this development ultimately made it easier for her to enact her plan.

Looking at the setting sun the witch smirked in satisfaction. This will be the last peaceful sunset that the Amazons will ever know.

* * *

"Artemis this is Artemis." Hunter introduced the blonde archer to the ginger amazon, "Artemis trained me in every weapon known to man." He then turned to the amazon, "Artemis here is one of the best archers I've ever seen."

"Your archery skills are subpar my prince, so forgive me for not taking your word for it." The amazon replied.

Artemis' eyebrow twitched, "Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

"Is that a challenge mainlander?" The amazon asked.

"If you see it that way, personally I don't." The blonde replied smirking.

"I regret this." He mumbled before he stepped back and scurried away.

At the corner of his eye, he saw M'gann and Lyla engrossed in a conversation about outer space. Lyla had explained briefly of her intergalactic travels with the Moniter. It had been ages since either of the girls felt like they could relate to anyone.

His smile faded when he saw, at the far end of the head table sat Superboy alone picking at his food. Walking through the crowd and around the table, he pulled back the seat next to Superboy and sat down.

"Hey." Hunter greeted gently.

"Hi." Superboy mumbled keeping his gaze locked on his plate.

"Are you ok?" The prince asked concerned.

"I'm fine, go have fun with your people." He answered almost bitterly.

Hunter looked down at the hand playing with the fork before gently taking it in his own, "You're my people too." He circled his thumb across the back of Superboy's hand, "Come on."

The clone looked up to see the amazon standing up with a gentle grip still on his hand. Superboy allowed himself to be pulled onto his feet and dragged away. They got curious and suggestive looks as Hunter lead Superboy away from the feast. The Kryptonian caught a single glare from Quee Hippolyta as if it were a warning before they exited the great hall.

Superboy allowed Hunter dragging him away until they got to a flight of stairs, "Where are we going?"

"A place I go to when everything feels a bit too much." Hunter glanced back and smiled at him.

That smile always had a way of easing him.

They kept climbing stairs until they arrived at a ladder, "Come on up." He encouraged before he started climbing.

Climbing after him Superboy saw that Hunter only wore a thin loincloth and it was nearly see-through. His face burned red as he turned his gaze to the side. When Hunter pushed open a circular wooden door the cool night air descended down on them. The prince quickly climbed out of the circular doorway and Superboy followed suit.

What he found was more than he expected. They stood in a circular open roof. The floor was made of polished black marble depicting the gods of Olympus in gold. A carved stone railing circled the platform as if they would need it.

"Whenever everything would feel too much for me I would always come here to give myself some perspective." Hunter said putting his hands on the railing looking out to the sea, "As a child, used to think the world ended at the horizon. But then I learned that the gods created so much more beyond the line where the sea and sky meet." The prince turned to see his friend, "I know how you feel. Like you're out of place like you don't belong."

Superboy shook his head, "No, you don't."

"I do." Hunter asserted stepping forward until he was barley and inch away from the taller man. He had to look up to meet the ocean blue eyes of the clone, "Growing up I was the only child on this entire island, the only boy. The Amazons were given Themyscira by five goddesses so that they could be away from the tyranny of man and I felt I was spitting on their gift. I felt that one day the goddesses would sink the island solely because I was born." He took both of Superboy's hands into his own and squeezed them, as if he was afraid the clone would run away, "I stopped feeling that way the day I began my training. The more I let my insecurities take control the more I was knocked down, again and again. When I finally cleared my mind I began to excel in every field of combat and then I opened my eyes and saw that despite my gender I belonged here just as I belong with the team." He pressed Superboy's hands to his chest, "You belong too, on earth, in the cave, with the team with. . ." He stopped himself from finishing.

"With you?"

Hunter gasped, what does he mean by that? He tried to pull away but now Superboy had him in his grip, "Superboy I-"

Their moment was interrupted by a ground-shaking boom. Their hands let go of each other as they looked to the source of the sound. They ran to the east side of the railing and saw a raging violet fire where a building once stood. A second explosion came into life in a ball of violet fire.

The two of them watched as explosions erupted all over Themyscira, "We're under attack." Hunter flew up and Superboy jumped after him.

Landing in the Stately Plaza they found themselves surrounded by fire. Straying a bit too close to the flames Superboy recoiled away in pain. He looked down at his left hand and saw it burned.

"I'm hurt?"

"Let me see." Hunter stepped forward in concern. Superboy raised his hand revealing the burn, "This isn't just fire, its magic. Kryptonian's are susceptible to magic."

"Do you know who's behind this?" Superboy asked.

"I have a hunch." He mumbled.

The violet fire, laced with magic. It has to be her, that damned witch.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream.

"We need to get everyone out of here." Hunter said before spreading his arms.

Superboy watched as Hunter slammed his bracelets together. A sphere of white energy blasted from his bracelets and spread throughout the plaza. The white energy didn't destroy anything but easily put out the violet flames all around them.

A violet flash from behind them caught their attention. They both turned around in time to see a pillar following down on them. They were ready to catch it until the stone pillar stopped midway of its fall.

"I got it."

Both boys looked up to see M'gann floating above the plaza. She seemed to be struggling to carry such an enormous pillar with her mind so they quickly got out of the way. With a groan, she dropped the pillar.

"Are you guys alright?" The martian asked landing on shaky legs.

"Fine, how's everyone else?" Hunter quickly asked.

"Queen Hippolyta sent everyone around the city to help anyone who needs it." She informed.

"Any idea on who's done this?" Superboy asked.

"Circe." Hunter answered with antipathy, "An evil sorceress. My mother and I have fought her many times."

Another explosion interrupted their conversation. They all looked over to see a building crumbling. The prince looked around and saw more flames roaring. His home and people were burning. He could hear all the screams all around the city. He closed his eyes before opening them revealing a look of determination.

Hunter quickly flew at the building but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The Amazon looked back to see M'gann.

"M'gann what are you-"

"Hunter listen we don't know anything about Circe but you do." She began, "You have to find her."

"But my people-" Hunter began to object.

"Superboy and I will help them as well as Artemis and your grandmother." M'gann replied, "If you want to help them find the cause of all this destruction."

Hunter looked around and saw the Amazons helping each other. He was blind to what was truly happening around him. Amazons aren't like mainlanders they run through fire and have no intention of running out until they save one of their own.

Nodding he looked to M'gann, "Help them, I'll find Circe and end this destruction." He said and they nodded before he flew up.

Flying high above everyone he could see it all. The fire, buildings, the beach, and forest. He could see all the destruction. This view gave him an idea, Circe would need to be close to set these bombs as well as enjoy her sadistic show.

He began to look around in search of her. She would need a high viewpoint to see everything. The highest point of the city is the royal palace. He looked behind him and saw the palace before he closed his eyes. In the case of an attack or natural disaster, the Amazons were to head to the forest and into a hidden bunker so the palace should be completely empty.

Concentrating his hearing on the palace he heard a single heartbeat. It was beating what gave her away was the laughter. She was enjoying this. Clenching his fist he opened his eyes and glared at the building and with a burst of speed he flew across the night sky and over the city.

As he grew closer to the laughter bus anger flared. He threw caution to the wind when he saw a single figure standing on the roof. He roared and pulled his arm back. Circe saw him coming and sent two violet blasts of magic at him. He quickly barrel rolled to the left and dodged the blast but he was hit by the second blast.

The prince plummeted too the ground below creating a creator in the ground below. Ripping the cloth over his shoulders he stood up and grabbed his lasso. He glared up at the witch who flew into the sky revealing her true appearance.

"You may have Diana's abilities but you don't have her knowledge or her skill." Circe taunted.

Hunter only glared at her before flying up at the witch with a boom. This time he dodged both magical blasts and tackled her further into the sky. She thrust up her knee and leaned back, flipping Hunter off of her.

"Such brute strength, I could use a man like you to lead my army." She smirked as violet energy emanated from her hands.

"You could use a thousand spells on me Circe but I will never serve you." Hunter replied whipping his lasso at her.

The sorceress narrowly dodged the golden lasso before she sent a barrage of magical blasts at the prince. Hunter quickly used his bracelets and leg braces to block the blasts. She witch flew away and the prince quickly took chase. He flew faster and whipped his lasso at her but she teleported away in a puff of smoke.

**_"You are no match for me."_**Her voice echoed in his head.

"Is that why you're hiding?" He asked aloud.

He chuckled echoed through his head irritating him further. The taunting laughter distracted him enough for a magical blast to hit his back. The prince began to fall from the sky but he quickly kept himself in flight. Her laughter just grew louder and louder. Another blaster his back and he quickly swung around the lasso but hit nothing but air.

"Enough!" Hunter roared slamming his bracelets together unleashing a ball of pure white energy.

The pulse of magic knocked Circe back causing her to release her cloaking spell. The light blinded her long enough for the Lasso of Enticement to wrap around her. With a harsh pull, the sorceress was dragged down right to meet Hunter's first with her face. She tried to escape through teleportation but the lasso not only minded her body but her powers as well.

"It's over." Hunter glared at the woman who only smirked.

"It has only just begun." Circe replied.

Over Circe's head, he saw a flicker of light in the distance. A flaming arrow from the prison. A signal of a jailbreak. He glared back at Circe and tightened his grip on the lasso.

"What did you do?!" He raised his arm and prepared to wail on her.

"I freed him." She answered gleefully.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He exclaimed.

"I do, that's why I did it you little fool." Circe smiled.

He moved to punch her out cold but he was tackled by a large figure. The sheer force of the attack sent him plummeting down, crashing through buildings and into the center of the plaza. The prince groaned in pain as he struggled to get up.

"Hunter!"

Hunter looked over to see M'gann flying towards him. The martian kneeled down next to him and helped him stand. Superboy and everyone else ran to the prince and gasped at his appearance.

"What was that?" Superboy asked.

Hunter stood up and looked up at the two floating figures, their silhouettes in contrast to the moon behind them.

"Aries, the God of War." He glared up at the god before he unsheathed his sword, "Stay here, I've got them." He flew up at the two without hesitation.

"Wait!" Hippolyta called out to her grandson.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

The queen looked to blonde, "He's no march for Aries alone. Even for Diana, he is a formidable opponent."

Hunter saw red as he charged at the God of War. He raised his sword and swung down at the god who easily caught his wrist. The prince quickly went to punch the god but his left wrist was caught as well. He then leaned his head back and swung it forward headbutting the god to little effect. Aries smirked before leaning his own head back and delivered a devastating headbutt to Hunter.

Blood gushed from the prince's nose as Aries let him go. Hunter shook off his vertigo before he swung his sword again but Aries once again avoided the attack. The younger man began to deliver a series of slashes with his sword but to no avail.

"Is this all the son of the champion of the Amazons has to offer?!" Aries taunted.

"Shut up!" Hunter roared before thrusting the sword at the god.

Aries caught his arm and squeezed until he heard the cracking of bones. Hunter wailed in pain as his right arm broke, dropping his sword. Aries caught the sword before thrusting it into Hunter's abdomen. The prince's wails stopped as he could barely make a sound let alone a scream. He coughed up blood and wheezed in pain.

Hunter began to fall from the sky but Aries caught him by the hair, "Tell Diana that I've returned and that I will have my revenge." He informed before lifting Hunter up and hurling him down at the city.

Hunter didn't feel when a brick of the city below broke underneath the force of his plummet. He barely heard M'gann's scream or Hippolyta and Artemis' calling of his name. His vision began to fade leaving the last thing he saw being a familiar set of blue eyes as the last thing he saw.

* * *

_Themyscira, August 29, 6:00 AM_

"How is he?" Diana asked hastily as she walked down the hospital.

Diana had only just heard of what happened to Hunter. Artemis and M'gann took the Invisible Jet to the cave where they informed the League of Aries' escape with the aid of Circe and presumably Cheetah. Batman and Superman tolled her of what happened personally. She flew to Themyscira herself breaking the sound barrier in less than ten seconds.

"He is fine but he hasn't woken." Hippolyta informed as they turned the corner into the room of the purple ray.

The Purple Healing Rey was a device created by the blacksmith Io. It can heal all injuries and ailments. The fact that Hunter has yet to wake up worries her.

Her worries were temporarily overwhelmed by confusion and curiosity. By Hunter's bedside, Superboy sat asleep with his hand in Hunter's and his head rested on the bed.

"He hasn't left since it happened." The queen informed, "Day and night, he hasn't eaten barely slept. He cares for Hunter."

She walked Superboy's side and softly smiled, "Yes, Hunter cares for him as well."

Diana was curious about Hunter's interest with Superboy. He always asked her to bring up the clone around Superman. Hunter wanted the hero to acknowledge Superboy and to accept him. She realized that at some point it went beyond concern and perhaps beyond friendship.

She put a gentle hand on the clone's shoulder who shot up, fists up, ready to defend Hunter with his life. When he realized who stood before him he quickly lowered his fist. Diana saw his face turn beat red and allowed a small smile to break on her features.

"Wonder Woman, I'm sorry I just-"

"It is alright." Diana assured, "I am glad he has such a devoted protector." She teased causing Superboy's face to turn even redder.

"Is there any news about his condition?" Superboy asked looking down at Hunter.

Her amused smile dropped, "Unfortunately no."

"Is there anything you can do?" The clone asked cautiously.

He was afraid he overstepped until she spoke, "Possibly." She walked around the bed, "Do you know of our lineage, the source of our power?" She saw the confused look on his face before continuing, "My mother, Hippolyta conceived me with the God-King of Olympus, Zeus. I received a few of his abilities as well as the abilities of my mother."

"And Hunter?"

"Takes after me more than his father, the combination of amazon and god genes overpowered those of a mortal man." Diana explained, "But his body is weaker than mine. Until he can learn to harness his power correctly his body will destroy itself from the power. His bracelets help contain most of the power."

Superboy looked at Hunter's wrists, "Have you mastered this power?"

Diana only replied with a reassuring smile, "Yes, but it is unusual for him to stay unconscious so it may be difficult." She clarified before resting a gentle hand on her son's forehead.

Superboy watched anxiously as Diana closed her eyes in concentration. He watched in amazement as white light emitted from her hand. He flinched when the light suddenly flashed. The clone blinked just before Hunter groaned.

Superboy quickly leaned over Hunter. He worriedly watched as the prince blinked rapidly before his eyes fully opened, "What are you so worried about?" He asked sitting up.

Without a single word, two large arms engulfed Hunter in an iron tight embrace. Hunter was taken aback by the show of affection by the clone. When his shock subsided he hugged the clone right back. The prince closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the Kryptonian.

Superboy's shaky voice cracked when he spoke, "I thought that you-"

"I'm so sorry I worried you." Hunter quickly apologized tightening his own embraced on the clone to assure that he was still alive.

Diana smiled at the spectacle but that smile quickly fell to a frown of concern. Will Hunter be ready to let go of Superboy when the time comes or even let go of the rest of his team? That's a bridge they'll cross eventually but now they must deal with Aries and Circe even potentially Cheetah working together.

But right here, right now she felt happy for her son. He found someone who cared for him the way everyone deserves to be cared for. She could tell her son was precious to Superboy and vice versa. Diana grew nostalgic at the sight, she remembered what it was like to feel that way for someone and to have that feeling returned.

She hoped that Steve would've approved of them.


	9. Bereft

_Bialya, September 4, 10:00 AM_

The sun shined in they Bialyan sky above a desert. Sand dunes stretched for miles without any sign of life save for a single boy. Hunter laid atop the slope of a sand dune. His black armor glistening in the sun.

The Amazon groaned as began to return to consciousness. He opened his blue eyes to see the blue sky. He closed spread swiped his palm over the sand before fisting it. Hunter gasped, the sand on Themyscira is much silkier than this course terrain.

Hunter quickly shot up to see where he is. He gasped when he saw he wasn't on Themyscira. He was in a desert of some kind. He quickly flew up into the sky so he could see even further distances. His heart dropped when all he saw were dunes and canyons.

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud as he slowly descended. A glaring light caused him to flinch, he looked down to see his sword and shield. Smirking he flew down and landed before his weapons, "I at least went down with a fight."

He sheathed his sword first before grabbing his shield seeing his reflection. He froze at the sight of the black and silver armor, "When did I change my armor?" He wondered before placing his shield on his back, "This is getting stranger by the minute." He said before taking to the sky.

"Someone clearly broke into my psyche." He spoke aloud to himself, "But who's strong enough to break through my mind? I trained relentlessly to block my mind from any intruders."

The more he thought about it the more questions he got rather than answers, it's maddening. He should focus less on what happened and more on how he could get home. But where is he?

Hunter closed his eyes and began to concentrate on whatever lost memories he had. He squeezed his fists in concentration as his a memory flashed in his mind.

_Before him stood a man in bat costume standing in front of a map. 'Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee.'_Gasping

Hunter exclaimed, "Bialya." He stopped his flight and looked up at the sun, "Bialya is in the Middle East, not far from home. And if the sun is rising I need to fly west." He quickly deduced before he flew away.

Before he could get far he was tackled out of the sky by a mass of muscle. Hunter only had enough time to see a pair of animalistic blue eyes before they collided on the sand. Rolling down a dune the prince quickly kicked his assailant away into another dune of sand.

Getting to his feet he squeezed his fists, ready for a fight. He looked over to see a dust cloud where his opponent landed. He was ready for any sort of monster that the cloud would reveal.

To his surprise, it was no monster at all, "You're a man."

There stood a teenage boy, he was well built like a gladiator. Hunter's never met another man before let alone one that looks like... well this. His shock was interrupted when the teenager launched himself at the Amazon. Hunter flew up and avoided the attack but the teen didn't relent. He jumped up to rip Hinter out of the sky again but this time the prince was prepared.

Hunter flew a little higher and avoided the attack before he grabbed the teen's arm. He violently swung the other around before throwing him down to the ground. Finally, on the assault, he flew down landed with his legs on either side of the teen before using his Lasso of Enticement to bind his wrists, holding him down.

"Why did you attack me?" Hunter demanded.

Opening his eyes the larger male glared at Hunter before struggling against the lasso but to no avail, "Stop." Hunter ordered but to no avail. The feral boy began to roar, "I said stop I don't want to fight you!"

The lasso shined a brilliant gold before the larger boy stopped struggling. Their blue eyes met in silence. This closely Hunter can appreciate his features, his eyes, strong jaw, and his defined muscles. His face growing red he stood up looking away.

"I'm going to untie you so please don't attack me again." He begged before he loosened the lasso.

The taller male silently stood up. The silence was unnerving but it was better than feral roars. The gazed into each other's eyes before Hunter blinked and looked away.

"What's your name?" Hunter asked carefully.

All he got as an answer was silence.

"Can you talk?"

Silence.

"Well, that figures." He whispered.

The silence was broken by a whistling sound. The teen snarled and looked up. Hunter followed his gaze just in time to see a missile crashing down on them. The explosion sent them flying in opposite directions.

Hunter crashed into a sand dune while the feral teen flew somewhere further away. The prince quickly shook off his fatigue and looked up to see what attacked them. Squinting his eyes he saw two white planes coming their way. Glaring at them he took out his sword and shield.

"Very well then." He muttered before launching into the sky leaving a cloud of sand in his wake.

As he flew closer to the planes he found that they were unmanned. They were remotely controlled which means he doesn't need to hold back. Smirking he raised his shield before picking up speed with a sonic boom. Using his shield to guard his face he rammed right through the drone.

The drone exploded behind him as he turned around to attack the second one. Chasing it as it banked left and right and when it looped up and back down he gripped his sword. In a burst of speed, he let out a war cry and swung down his sword and sliced the left wing of the drone. Hunter watched as the drone spun down to the ground below before crashing into a fiery explosion.

Watching as a pillar of smoke climbed the sky he said, "That was simple enough."

Flying down to where he stood before the attack he saw no sign of the teen, "Great, first man I meet and I misplace him." He groaned before walking atop a dune to see where he went, "Well he couldn't have gotten far." The prince mumbled before once again taking to the sky.

* * *

He must've been flying for a few hours, the sun was beginning to set giving the sky a yellow and orange tint. Hunter decided to stop before he wasted any more time. He needed to find out why he's here and why is his memory erased and he doubts that feral boy could give him any answers. For now, he needed to give up the search.

"I need to get home." Hunter decided before changing directions, "Maybe grandmother can figure out what happened to me." Anxious to get home he sped up to the point he boomed through the air.

His concentration was broken when he heard a girl's voice in his head, **_"Hello is anyone out there?"_**

Hunter stopped in his tracks and looked around. He pulled out his sword out with a hiss, "Who's there?" He demanded.

**_"Hunter is that you?"_**

Groaning he demanded, "How do you know my name?"

Darting his gaze around he found nothing. Turning around he saw a green figure fill his vision before something collided with him. They both plummeted from the sky and into the sand below.

Groaning, Hunter got to his feet. Looking around he saw a green-skinned woman getting to her feet. The hissing of steel ringed in the air as Hunter unsheathed his blade. He flew forward and pressed the tip to her throat.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

Green eyes looked up at him in shock. The girl quickly answered, "My name is M'gann M'orzz, I'm your teammate!"

He wasn't expecting that answer, "What, that's the lousiest lie I've ever heard."

"It's the truth I swear." The martian promises.

"Yeah? Prove it." He grabbed his lasso and tossed the other end down, "Grasp it, it will reveal whether your lying or not."

M'gann took the Lasso of Enticement in hand. It began to glow a brilliant gold, "My name is M'gann M'orzz of Mars, my uncle is Martian Manhunter of the Justice League, we are teammates."

After a moment of silence, Hunter pulled back, "No one can resist the Lasso of Enticement so you must be telling the truth." He sheathed his sword, "No matter how unbelievable it sounds." He mumbled before looking up to see the Martian getting up, "Why don't I remember anything?"

"I'm not sure but it affected me as well and possibly the others." She answered.

"Others?" Hunter questioned.

"Oh yeah, our other teammates." She began to explain, "Aqualad, our leader, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Superboy."

Sidekicks to the Justice League, "I've heard of a few of them." He replied, "Have you found anyone else?"

"I did have a brief encountered with Superboy but he attacked me." She answered.

"He attacked me as well but-" The sound of an explosion caught his attention, "Someone's fighting."

"Is this a super hearing thing?" M'gann asked before Hunter flew off without a word, "I'll take that as a yes." She said before flying off after him.

They flew with haste towards the commotion only Hunter could hear. M'gann reached out with her mind to see if any of the team were close by. Hunter unsheathed his sword and shield. His armor reflected the light of the setting sun.

'We're getting close." Hunter informed, "You should check if you can contact the others."

"Right." The martian nodded, "You might want to prepare yourself." Hunter nodded.

The moment she reached out with her mind they felt Superboy's pain.

_'Superboy, we have to hurry!"_Whilst M'gann flew ahead Hunter withered in pain. Gripping his head as if it would split open. His mind felt like it was being torn apart.

"What are these memories?" He groaned.

_He remembered the first time he saw those blue eyes open in the capsule._

_When he__ looked up at a pair of blue eyes, "You came back, why?"_

_"I had a choice to make." Superboy offered his strong hand, "I chose."_

_Then __they took out the large Genomorphs together, "You're strong." He commented._

_He remembers smirking, "I know."_

_Then they were outside, they had just defeated Desmond, "You're free._ _Free to choose your own path__, free to look up."_

_When Superboy looked up at the moon in awe he prayed to Artemis, thanking her for such a beautiful sight._

_He was then walking away from the wreckage of Mr. Twister, "So tell me about Mars." He had said to M'gann._

_"As long as you tell me about Themyscira." She replied._

_"Deal."_

Opening his eyes he quickly flew forward with a boom. Breaking the sound barrier, he's never flown so fast before. M'gann, Wally, Robin, they were his friends. Superboy may have been a little something more but he wasn't so sure. The only sure thing is that he's going to protect them.

Up ahead he saw two drones from before as well as M'gann chasing after them. Glaring at the two drones he continued to fly at top speed. Flying past M'gann within a blur he smashed right through a drone in a ball of fire. He far too fast so he collided with the sand below and skipped like a stone.

The one remaining drone fired at him. He quickly rolled onto his back and raised his shield. Bullets bounced off the shield and his shin braces. M'gann quickly came to his air and used her telekinesis to force the drone into a dive bomb.

Hunter watched as the drone plummeted into the ground in a fiery explosion. Looking up he gave M'gann a thumbs up, "Not bad."

"Come on, I've found some of the others." She informed before flying away.

Standing up he looked down at himself. He's never flown so fast before. He was never sure if he could before. Shaking off the numerous questions in his head he flew after M'gann. Following the direction she had flown off to, she found her with two other people.

Landing he recognized Wally but not the blonde girl he was with, "And uh, who's the Wonder Woman fanboy?"

"I'm Wonder Warrior, son, of Wonder Woman." He introduced himself, "And you're Wally and you're... " He trailed off looking at the blonde, "Someone I don't know."

Artemis muttered something before M'gann asked, "Wait you remember?"

"A few things up until we defeated Mr. Twister." He replied before they heard an explosion.

"Come on, I'll fill you all in as we go, Robin and Suoerboy need our help." M'gann said as they walked away.

"Of course, Robin and Super-what now?" Wally wondered.

They all paid close attention M'gann explained why they were there and how the team worked. They set up a base of operations miles away. It was nightfall when they were finally getting close.

Whatever relief Hunter had was diminished when he heard gunfire, "Gunfire up ahead." He informed before flying ahead.

Reaching the source of the gunfire he found a cloud of smoke. The sounds of men grunting and hitting the ground came from inside the cloud. Whoever was fighting the gunmen was good, to say the least. Slamming his bracelets unleashing a wave of silver energy, pushing the smoke away as well as breaking the men's guns in half.

Looking down he found more soldiers surrounding a boy in a mask, "Robin." He whispered before diving from the sky.

Using his lasso he wrapped a man before fling him into a group of other soldiers. They all took out hunting knives but a black blur zoomed by them disarming them. Everyone looked back to see their knives in a pile by Kid Flash's feet.

"Mind if I take these?" He teased before speeding away.

In a blur, Wally knocked four men off their feet. The speedster turned around and jumped up to deliver a dropkick to another. One was about to pounce on Hunter before he was launched into the air by an invisible force, M'gann appeared the sky before dropping the man.

A group of soldiers ran for their knives but before they could an arrow at them. The arrow burst into a net entangling the men. Before they could cut their way out Robin approached them before dropping a pellet. The pellet exploded releasing a cloud of knock out gas.

"KF!" Robin exclaimed approaching his friend, "Man is it good to see a familiar face." He said before locking in a bro hug.

"Hey, Rob. Memory loss?" The ginger asked.

"Six months! Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes." The boy wonder suggested.

Now with Robin, Hunter and M'gann explained everything. Hunter told them of what happened in Independence Day, about Cadmus, Superboy, and the formation of the team. M'gann told them of everything after. But without their memories, they still felt like they missed something.

"So we're a team?" Robin asked digesting all this information.

"The five of us and Superboy." M'gann replied.

"Then this must be his." The boy wonder said holding up a piece of ripped fabric.

Quickly taking it in hand Hunter saw that it was indeed Superboy's, "It is. Did you see him?" He hastily asked.

"I think we did." Artemis stated.

"Feral boy? Some teammate he attacked us." Wally scoffed.

"He didn't know who were are." The blonde reminded, "I don't know who we are!"

"I remember Batman ordered radio silence." Robin informed, "Our team must work for him!"

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor." Wally replied touching his emblem changing the colors of his suit from all black to yellow and red, "Woah, this is so cool." He gushed.

Everyone else tried to do the same but nothing happened, "We look ridiculous!" Artemis exclaimed as Wally continued to change the colors of his suit, "Quit touching yourself!" She snapped.

"That came out wrong." Hunter chimed in before groaning, "Great now I sound like him." He nodded to Wally.

"Hey!" Wally snapped.

"We need our memories back." Artemis stated.

A sudden flash of light engulfed them end they were no longer in the desert. The four of them stood in a room of purple with windows that showed images of themselves. A being of our light appeared before them.

"I brought you into my mind to share what I remembered so far. But I need your help." M'gann's voice echoed in the room. The light revealed to be her with a hood, "Together, our broken memories can form a whole if you open your minds to mine."

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis asked defensively.

"I have no wish to I intrude-"

"You need to hack into our minds grok what happened to us. Got it, go." Robin agreed.

"If this is what gives up back our memories then I'm all for it." Hunter agreed.

"My brain's all yours. Don't let its brilliance overwhelm you." Wally states boastfully causing Hunter to roll his eyes.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Robin began to wonder.

Hunter groaned, "Oh no not this again just do it."

Despite everyone else's agreement Artemis still hesitated. Wally came to her side and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The two exchanged a look before the blonde faced M'gann, "The last six months and only what you need."

_Together they watched each others memories while peicing their own together, "The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the bialyan desert." They sawBatman speak to them in the mission room, "Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that site, what landed there." They all stood together, "Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee, And not a member of the League's U. N. Charter._ _All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times." The Dark Knight ordered._

_They went from the cave to the desert,_

_"You'll land in Kourak on Bialya's border. Two clicks from the hot zone."_

_"All clear." Robin informed the team._

_Through Robin's eyes, they saw the team walking out of the Bioship._

_Another flash, they stood in Wally's perspective, they stood over their target, "The Byalians control the site." Artemis informed._

_"Set up here." A voice echoed._

_They watched as Superboy set down a machine with Hunter's help._

_A third flash and they looked through Artemis' eyes, "We'll be up and running in no time." Robin informed._

_"Jack pot! The sites lousy with Zeta-Beam radiation." Wally stated._

_"I'll check it out in camouflage mode." M'gann suggested._

_"I'll back you up in case something bad happens." Hunter suggested._

_"Be careful." Superboy said._

_"And maintain telepathic contact." Kaldur reminded._

_"I will Aqualad."_

Everyone's eyes shot open, "Aqualad!"

"Where is he what happened next?" Robin asked.

"I don't know that's the last I... we remember." She replied.

"Look for Kaldur." Hunter ordered before he flew off. Everyone watched as the prince broke the sound barrier.

"What's he doing?" Artemis asked.

* * *

Now with what he remembers he flew towards the site. No matter the cast he has to save Superboy. Whatever made him lose his memories won't work again. He has his mind shut and aware of the threat.

Seeing the tent in the distance he saw the soldiers guard it like a fortress. Drawing his sword and shield he flew over them. He could hear Superboy's cries of pain. Landing behind the tent he found a generator, no doubt powering whatever they got Superboy strapped onto.

With his shield, he smashed the generator cutting off all the power. The lights around the site went dead leaving them all in darkness. With his sword, he sliced the tent open and got in. He followed the source of panting and found Superboy strapped to a slab.

"It's ok, Superboy I'm here now." He whispered reassuringly.

"You say that as if it will help him."

Turning around he saw only darkness. He raised his sword, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"Psimon says forget!"

* * *

When M'gann finally found the site she found it in darkness. Everyone was scrambling to fix the generator. Going into Camouflage Mode she descended into the tent. The soldiers attached flashlights to their guns shooting light around the site.

Lights darted in and out of the tent revealing Hunter frozen in place, "Hunter?"

Putting a hand on his shoulder she was consumed by light causing her to flinch. When her vision adjusted she found herself in a different place. Immediately she realized where she was, Hunter's mindscape. A searing scream echoed through the whole place.

Looking up she saw a Hunter in a bubble of golden energy, "Magic is quite the defense but it will soon give into Psimon."

"Hunter!" M'gann exclaimed flying to his aid creating a psychic shield.

Psimon chuckled, "Is she supposed to save you, this novice?"

"Are you alright?" She asked as she blocked another blast.

"I'm alright, my mind is protected by magic but it can't take much more of this." He answered before glaring at Simon, "So how are we gonna do this?"

"_We're_ not." M'gann replied before mentally pushing Hunter out of the psyche.

Stumbling on his feet Hunter gathered himself to find that he stood inside the now lit tent. The flaps of the tent were pushed open to reveal a squadron of soldiers. Hunter quickly took his shield in hand and blocked the fury of bullets. Looking up he found the near translucent form of M'gann.

Stepping forward between M'gann and the soldiers he unsheathed his sword, "Seems you boys can't take a hint." He said before flying forward, swinging his sword down in a silver crescent.

Opening his eyes Superboy noticed a small object floating a fee inches away from his face. Looking around he used infrared vision to see M'gann floating in the air. Across from her stood Psimon, his anger flared at the sight of the villain. His pulse quickening, his heart monitor beeping in indication.

The sphere began to spin as if tandem with Superboy's hear monitor. The sphere broke from breaking through a group of soldiers. Colliding with Superboy's binds, breaking free from his binds he landed on the ground. Lunging at the villain he swung his fist only to be met with a shield of psychic energy. Stumbling back he nudged M'gann.

Blinking he found himself within the mental battle between Psimon and Miss Martian.

M'gann seemed alarmed by his sudden appearance before looking relieved, "You're here!" She exclaimed.

Psimon chuckled tauntingly, "You sound so relieved. Is that mindless creature suppose to save your mind?"

"No." She answered before placing his head in her hands and touched foreheads with him, "I save his!"

Superboy's sight became consumed with visions and flashed.

_Opening his eyes for the first time and see the team for the first time. See him._

_He remembers when Hunter told him, "A home is where you feel you belong, not where you're controlled."_

_Looking up at the moon for the first time, "You're free now, free to choose your own path. Free to look up."_

_"My name is Hunter, Hunter Prince."_

_Hunter that's what his name was._

_He remembers arguing with Hunter about joining the others on the Bioship._

_The stinging in his cheek felt fresh. Hunter had slapped him, hard__. "__I won't leave, I won't abandon you, we're a team. Like it or not I'm sticking by you, I'll fight by your side. I won't leave you."_

_"Together."_

_Sitting alone during the feast at Themyscira. The way his thumb felt rubbing his skin, "You're my people too."_

_Standing on the roof, underneath the stars, "You belong too, on earth_, _in the cave, with the team, with. . ."_

_"With you?"_

_He remembers he was going to do something that night but he doesn't know what._

_He sees the blood pouring out from Hunter's wound and feels the panic all over again.__ See him close his eyes hoping that it wasn't the last time he would see them._

_Staying by his bedside for days not leaving for a second. And when he finally woke up, the relief he felt when he engulfed the prince in his arms, "I am so sorry I worried you."_

_The last thing he remembers is how warm Hunter felt on the flight back to the cave. Wonder Woman had decided he was in no condition to pilot anything. Hunter remained at his side the entire time._

_Hunter is kind._

_He is so wise._

_So funny even when he doesn't try to be._

_His sense of compassion._

_His deep love for everyone and everything__ that earth has to offer._

_He wonders what that feels like._

Coming back to reality he looked up at the martian and smirked, "Kick his butt." He said before being pulled out of the mindscape.

* * *

Hunter took down one soldier after another. Deflecting their bullets back he destroyed their guns and used his lasso to throw the nearby machines their way. His sword only appeared as a silver crescent as he swung it around, cutting guns in half, deflecting bullets.

"This is hardly a challenge." Hunter taunted tilting his head to avoid a bullet from behind.

Spinning around to face whoever attacked him he saw a large sphere mowing down a group of soldiers including the one who shot at him. The sphere rolled around to face him.

"Thank you." He said bewildered.

Spinning in place in reply the sphere rolled away towards even more soldiers. Shrugging in confusion he flew out of the tent to stop any soldier who wanted to enter. He came face to face with a whole battalion of men. When they fired he flew into the air keeping their fire away from the tent.

Shield in hand he flew down like a meteor towards a truck with a mounted turret. When he landed he broke the truck in two. With his strength, he flipped both pieces over. Flying across the campsite he used the shield to mowed down any who dared get in his way.

Flipping forward he delivered a dropkick to a soldier in blinding speed. The soldier flew across the base before being caught by someone. Hunter landed on his feet and saw who it was. A grin broke out on his face.

"Superboy!" He exclaimed as the clone tossed the soldier over his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

When the clone smiled back Hunter knew that he had gotten his memories back. Flying forward in a blur he tackled Superboy in a hug. The clone's feet skidded across the sand as he wrapped his arms around the prince.

Blue eyes looked up at Superboy's face, "Is it really you?"

Superboy's face turned to a scowl, confusing Hunter. The clone let Hunter go before shoving him out of the way before a flurry of bullets began to bounce off Superboy's body. Hunter glared at the soldiers before dashing forwards.

"We were having a moment!" He exclaimed before slamming his bracelets together and unleashing a pulse of white energy sending everyone flying.

Turning around he saw Superboy walking away from a pile of unconscious soldiers. Before they could be within arms distance of each other a grey blur past between them. Following the blur, they saw the sphere knocking down a soldier who held a pistol.

Superboy looked at Hunter, "Can we keep it?"

The ball rolled around in place as if in excitement, "Sure why not." He shrugged.

Suddenly the tent flew up in the sky. Both heroes looked back to see M'gann and Psimon locked in a telepathic battle. Everything from the soldiers to their trucks blew away even the sphere got caught up in the whirlwind.

"We have to help M'gann!" Superboy yelled over the wind.

Before Hunter replied he heard the roaring of jet engines. Three more drones we're flying their way. The prince looked at the clone and said, "You help her I'll take care of the drones!" He then flew off sword in hand.

Flying after the source of the roaring engines. In the distance, he saw the three drones approaching. They began to fire a swarm of bullets towards him but he used his shield to block them. The drones flew by him and began to turn around.

Hunter quickly flew upward dodging another flurry of bullets. A second drone fired a missile at him. Wonder Warrior took his lasso in hand and ensnared the missile and used the momentum to swing it towards another drone. The two other drones flew towards him in opposite directions and began to fire. With a smile, Hunter dropped down and the two drones gunned each other down I'm balls of fire.

"Too easy." He chuckled before flying back towards the base where he saw M'gann and Superboy flying towards him with the sphere trailing behind them on the ground, "Mission complete?"

M'gann shrugged, "Almost, still got to give Kaldur his memories."

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Hunter exclaimed.


	10. A Deadly Alliance

**_Paris, September 7, 5:00 AM_**

The sounds of panting, grunting, and clanging metal filled the French sky. Above the clouds and beneath the moon and stars mother and son sparred. Hunter was a sweaty mess while Diana seemed unfazed. Wonder Woman has centuries of experience over her son and it showed.

Hunter panted as he raised his sword and flew forward shouting out a war cry. He swung his sword down in a quick slash. He slashed at her, one, two, three times. When he went for another she quickly caught his wrist and threw him down over her shoulder. In one fluid motion, he landed on the floor cracking it.

Diana flew down at him with her own sword raised poised to strike. Hunter quickly grabbed his lasso before he jumped back. Wonder Woman slashed at him ferociously as he continued to duck and jump away from every attack. With a quick motion of his arm, he whipped the lasso around Diana's leg.

Jumping over the older woman he heaved the lasso flipping Diana backward. Landing he quickly straddled her back and quickly began to tie her up. But Diana thrusts her head back colliding with Hunter's face. He stumbled back, blood gushing from his nose.

Diana quickly knocked Hunter off of her and grabbed her blade. Grabbing Hunter by the arm she pulled him down shoving him to the floor. He tried to get up but he felt the sharp tip of her sword. Looking up he saw his mother standing above him.

"Something is on your mind." She started replacing her sword with her hand.

Hunter took it before Diana pulled him to his feet, "I've been distracted, I'm sorry." He bowed his head in shame.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

Hunter picked up his sword before sighing, "It's Ares." He admitted, "I can't get over how easily he bested me. I thought that since I've been with the team and after all the missions we accomplished that I would become stronger, more skilled but Ares took me out like I was nothing."

Diana put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You've grown with the team more than you have with decades of training on Themyscira. You've faced villains many others would tremble at the sight of." She said truthfully, "But Ares isn't your regular foe. He's a god, the god of war in fact and he's spent millennia honing his skills and harnessing his power. Even I have trouble when facing him."

Hunter scoffed, "Don't be modest mother, you were the one who imprisoned him." He said walking past her.

"And even that was difficult." She replied.

Hunter only sighed placing his hands on his hips as he looked up at the sky.

"Perhaps you should sit this mission out." Diana offered, "Given your state of mind."

Hunter shook his head, "I need to face this, or I'll never find the courage to do so again." He sighed before saying, "Just give me a few hours to get ready."

Diana only nodded before Hunter flew away. His battle with Aries and Circe has left a lasting impression. He's been spending less and less time at the cave and more time training in solitary. He been trying to master his divine magic but has made little headway. Each time Diana would need to pick him up from the floor and fly him home.

Hunter fears that he'll never gain control of that side of him. Perhaps he'll only become a liability and a burden when they face Ares and Circe. Shaking his head he tried to push those thoughts away. He had something else he needed to do.

He needed to see M'gann and Superboy off on their first day of school.

* * *

**_Mount Justice, September 7, 6:41_** **_AM_**

**RECOGNIZED**

**Wonder Warrior B-04**

Entering the cave Hunter wore his civilian clothing a long-sleeved maroon shirt with his mother's golden logo, black skinny jeans, and white shoes. He found the mission room to be empty. He flew down the halls before reaching the cove where he saw Superboy working on a motorcycle with Sphere rolling around. Smirking he silently levitated towards him before plopping down in the bike.

"You know I heard you coming right?" Superboy asked looking up at the Amazon.

"A man can try." He shrugged leaning back on the leather seat, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your first day of school?"

"I am ready." The clone replied standing up.

Hunter sniffed the air and cringed, "The distinct smell of motor oil may say otherwise."

"Ready for school!?"

They both turned around to find M'gann flying towards them with Kaldur, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter on her trail, "I made our lunches!" She said excitedly gesturing to two paper bags in her hand.

"The first day of the scholastic season carries great cultural residence. We want to wish you both well." Martian Manhunter stated.

"I'm guessing its not a Kryptonian thing." Superboy said unsure.

"Superman went just like everyone else where he lived or so my mother told me." Hunter chuckled.

"You may wish to change your appearance before you depart." Kaldur suggested.

"I spent hours choosing this outfit." M'gann said excitedly before her clothes morphed into a bright maroon two piece outfit with a white shirt and a matching hairband, "What do you think, can M'gann M'orzz pass for an earth girl now?" She asked.

"Well-" Kaldur's voice drifted off sd M'gann's skin remained green.

"Just kidding!" M'gann replied before twirling around as her skin turned from martian green to caucasian pink, "Meet Megan Morse!" She said her earth name proudly before rounding on Superboy, "What's your new name?"

"My what?" Superboy asked dumbfounded.

"I chose the name John Jones for myself." Martian Manhunter said morphing into an African American man in a suit, "And suggested John Smith for Red Tornado, you could be a 'John' too." He suggested.

"Pass." He quickly rebuffed.

"My father gave the name Prince to my mother who gave it to me, maybe you can be a Prince as well?" Hunter added.

"I think it suits you better." Superboy replied.

"Conner has always been my favorite name." Megan suggested to which Superboy only shrugged.

"A last name will also be required." Kaldur informed.

"Perhaps. . .Kent." Martian Manhunter said and it took everything within Hunter not to laugh.

"Oh in memory of Dr. Fate! The late Kent Nelson." Megan exclaimed.

"Sure." Hunter nodded.

"Fine, I guess it'll be an honor or something." He replied half-heartedly.

"Well, Connor Kent time to change your shirt." She said chipper and when Superboy looked down at it curiously, "You don't want to reveal your secret identity."

"Actually I have just the tool for that." Hunter said reaching into his back pocket revealing a pair of glasses, "Put these on and you'll be just fine."

Conner took the glasses in hand and inspected them, "How are these going to help keep my identity a secret?"

Hunter chuckled, "Believe me they've been tested and have been proven to work."

Conner placed the glasses on and looked at Hunter unsure, "So?"

Hunter smiled as he felt heat rush to his cheeks. The black-rimmed glasses complimented his strong features perfectly, "You look good, perfectly incognito." He quickly said having realized he was staring.

"We should get going." Megan said chiming in.

"Wait shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" Conner wondered as they walked away.

Hunter walked with them as they made their way out of one of the secret entrances to the cave. Hunter explained every subject they would have, english, history, math, and many other basic subjects. Personally, he found them all to be quite easy as he's studied those subjects for decades.

When the High School was within seeing distance Hunter stopped, "This is where I leave you."

Probably for good.

"Wish us luck." Megan said practically giddy.

"Yeah." Conner waved nonchalantly.

"Super. . .Conner." Hunter corrected himself.

Conner turned around before he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his cheek. The feeling went as soon as it came. Hunter was already walking away, "For good luck." He explained before walking away gaining a smile from the clone.

Unbeknownst to the Kryptonian Hunter didn't share that smile. It was a goodbye kiss just in case he didn't come back.

The buzzing vibration in his pocket signaled that he got a text. It was from his mother."

**"Found a new lead. Be at the cave in a few minutes."**

Looking around to make sure there weren't any prying eyes he took off into the sky.

* * *

Hunter had changed from his civilian clothes to his red and gold armor. Entering the cave he found Kaldur in the mission room heading for the Zeta beams. The Atlantean was dressed for combat as well.

"Kaldur, where are you going?" He asked curiously.

"Red Arrow has requested my help with a mission." Aqualad replied.

"Is the lone wolf howling for help?" Hunter asked with a frown, "After disrespecting the team, our friends?"

Kaldur replied with a sigh understanding Hunter's frustration with Roy, "I understand your frustration Hunter, truly I do but Red Arrow is my friend so despite his harsh words I must aid him."

Hunter understood where Aqualad is coming from. Conner threw many harsh words his way at first but he would still risk his life for the clone. The Amazon could only nod in understanding getting a nod from the Atlantean in return.

On his way to the zeta tube, the beam lit up.

**WONDER WOMAN 03**

Out walked the Champion of Themyscira in full body armor. Diana noticed Hunter and Kaldur in the room.

"Good, you're here Hunter." She commented, "Greetings Aqualad."

"Greetings Wonder Woman." Kaldur nodded with respect, "I was just on my way out."

"Actually, I suggest you stay here, we may need aid in our latest mission." She replied patting his shoulder before walking past him.

Kaldur was about to object until he saw the screens appear in the cave. The familiar face of Car Grant at the Rhelasian peace summit.

"What does the Rhelasia have to do with Ares?" Hunter asked.

"This." Diana replied as the screen zoomed in over Cat's shoulder. It focused on an orange blur. When the image enhanced they saw who it was.

"Cheetah?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yes, Cheetah was last seen on Themyscira breaking Ares out of imprisonment." His mother replied, "There could only be one reason why she's at the summit."

"To cause a war." Hunter deduced, "North and South Rhalesia is tentative at best. One wrong move could spark a war."

"Why would Cheetah want a to start war between the North and South?" Kaldur inquired.

"War fuels Ares." Wonder Woman answered, "The death, hatred, and despair of battle increase his power, and with enough power, he could spark one war after another until he becomes unstoppable."

"We need to find him, Circe and Cheetah, and take them down. If we can't we do that we have to make sure the summit ends with a peaceful conclusion." Wonder Warrior declared.

"Agreed." Diana nodded before turning to Aqualad, "So Kaldur are you willing to aid us on this mission?"

Kaldur looked up at the image of Cheetah. Roy had told him to come alone and not tell the Justice League. He promised that he wouldn't but with the God of War himself involved perhaps its best to tell them the truth.

"Honestly this is quite the coincidence." Kaldur stated.

Mother and son exchanged a look before Hunter asked, "How so?"

* * *

Prime Minister Tseng and General Manh Li have been at each other's throats for most of the summit. However, whenever the fighting began to resort to threats of war Lex Luthor quickly stepped in.

From his place in the crowd, Hunter glared at Lex. The man was a ruthless genius who had it out for Superman. Hunter never quite figured out why he had such a grudge against the Man of Steel. Though he theorized that the man's narcissism might have a role in it.

Looking around he scanned the room for any sign of Cheshire or Cheetah. Having told Red Arrow of Ares' possible role in the summit they devised a plan. He and Kladur were to blend in with the press and look for any signs of Cheshire or Cheetah. Red Arrow drew everyone's attention in full uniform behind the politicians. Lastly, Wonder Woman remained on the roof in case they get unexpected guests in the form of Circe or Ares.

"That's far enough Cheshire." Kaldur's voice rang in his ears.

Darting his haze around he found Kaldur holding up his weapon towards the tea server. Seeing her murderous smirk Hunter quickly acted and jumped over Kaldur as the assassin kicked the tea cart at the sidekick. The Atlantean took control of all the liquid in the room from, cups, soups, and bottles. Both prioritized the civilians as Kaldur formed a water shield and Hunter raised his arms and crossed them.

When the cart erupted in a fiery explosion Hunter took the full brunt of it. His clothes burning off his skin revealing his armor underneath along with his sword which was strapped to his back. The whole floor shook violently as the explosion raged. When the fire died out and the smoke cleared Hunter found the entire room in ruins.

Looking around he found two large statues have collapsed creating a makeshift barrier between them and the politicians. Hunter sighed in relief when he saw Aqualad and Red Arrow approaching. Hearing a groan glared at Cheshire as he approached her.

"Time to get some answers." He said grabbing his Lasso of Enticement.

She tried to avoid the lasso but Hunter was faster. In a blink of an eye, Cheshire was ensnared. She pulled out a hidden dagger and attempted to cut through the rope but to no avail.

"That won't work!" Wonder Warrior yelled before he pulled on the lasso with all his strength sweeping Cheshire right of the ground.

Grabbing her by the collar Hunter slammed her to the ground, "Where is Sportsmaster and Cheetah!?"

"I won't reveal-" Cheshire resisted all the could but when the lasso shined gold she gasped, "He's coming on a helicopter in case I failed and I don't know where Cheetah is."

"It's over Cheshire." Red Arrow stated aiming an arrow directly at her.

The lasso shined once more, "This is only the beginning."

Just then a gust of wind caught their attention. Looking up they saw Sportsmaster on said helicopter with masked assassins from the League of Shadows. The masked man threw a javelin at them. Recognizing the device immediately Hunter flew forward and caught the projectile but it exploded before he could discard it. The explosion caught him by surprise and caused him to stumble back.

Just then an animalistic growl echoed through the room. Through the smoke cloud, Hunter was tackled by an orange blur. Hunter quickly allowed himself to fall back before kicking off his attacker. Quickly getting to his feet he saw as his opponent gracefully landed on her feet.

"Cheetah." He sneered in vexation.

"Well, well if it isn't the little prince." She said in her thick British accent.

Without another word the two began to circle each other like predators waiting for the kill to show vulnerability.

"How did Cheshire lie to me, she couldn't resist the Lasso of Enticement." Hunter stated breaking the silence, "Unless she didn't know about you."

"It's called compartmentalization boy you should know a lot about that given your just a small piece amongst the Justice League." She taunted showing her fangs in a menacing smile.

"Lies, I have faith in my mother and I know that she would never hide anything from me." He replied before reaching over his shoulder and quickly drew his sword, "And even if she does I know she does it out of love!"

"Such naivety." Cheetah replied before growling, "It'll make killing you all the easier."

In a burst of blinding speed Cheetah began her attack. Hunter barely had time to react when he raised his sword blocking a slash from her claws. She let out a blinding fury of scratches and slashes. If he didn't know any better he'd say that she was as fast as Wally.

Expecting another slash he was shocked when the heel of her foot slammed against his cheek. The force of the attack sent him stumbling. A snarl caused him quickly to duck under to the swipe of claws. He quickly spun his body around and with a spinning motion of his leg, he kicked Cheetah's feet from the ground.

Cheetah however gracefully used the momentum of the attack to spin back. She flipped across the room before she stopped between Red Arrow who was pursuing a still tied up Cheshire.

"Room for one more!?" She roared before kicked at Red Arrow.

Red Arrow raised his arm to block the attack but wasn't prepared for Cheetah's strength. His arm slammed against the side of his head sending him reeling into the wall. Cheetah pounced at the hero ready to tear him limb from limb. A sudden grip on her ankle ceased her attack before she was spun around and thrown across the room, colliding with Cheshire.

Red Arrow looked up to find Wonder Warrior standing before him with his back facing him, "I didn't need your help." He grunted.

"You would rather I allow her to rip apart limb from limb?" Hunter asked as the taller boy came up next to him, "I'd gladly stand by and watch as the two of them mop the floor with you."

They watched as both women got up from the floor. Cheetah easily undid the bind of the lasso freeing Cheshire. The assassin then revealed two hidden sai blades. Hunter glared as Cheetah began to twirl around his lasso.

"Aqualad, let's end this!" Red Arrow suddenly said firing an arrow towards the ceiling.

Hunter watched as he shot put a sprinkling with a minor explosive. The smoke set off the fire system and water began to rain down upon them. Aqualad quickly took control of the water former a large eel.

Hunter quickly grabbed Red Arrow by the arm, "Brace yourself." He warned before spinning around and throwing him at Cheshire.

Red Arrow quickly caught on to Hunter's plan and dropkicked Cheshire in the face. Cheetah went to attack Red Arrow but Wonder Warrior tackled her to the ground. The two tumbled across the room before Cheetah slashed at Hunter's arm. The prince grunted at the pain but kept on fighting.

He quickly took hold of his lasso and ensnared Cheetah. Standing up he tightened the lasso's hold with a tug. She roared at him but he quickly swung his leg forward kicking her in the temple. The villain was out cold and Hunter smiled triumphantly.

His moment of victory was short-lived as smoke filled the room. He saw that Aqualad's water construct fell. Suddenly a single assassin emerged from the smoke and jumped at the two leaders. However, a single beam of energy shot him down.

"What?" He whispered as he followed the source of the attack to find Luthor's assistant with a mechanical arm, "She's an android."

The two Rhalesian leaders began to sing praises to Lex of how they owe him their lives and of his mechanical bodyguard. Hunter rolled his eyes as he hauled Cheetah over his shoulder.

"Where is Wonder Woman?" Aqualad asked as he and Red Arrow approached.

"Right here."

The three boys watched as Diana flew into the room with Circe tied up in her lasso.

"Any signs of Ares?" Hunter asked.

"No. I believe he left as soon as he saw me however we have just deprived him of his only two allies." She said before landing on the ground.

"Where will we send them?" Hunter asked.

"Cheetah will be sent to Belle Reeve they have the necessary facilities for her." She replied, "And I believe Circe will enjoy her time in torturous."

"Oof, that's rough." Red Arrow commented.

Hunter turned to his teammate, "Aqualad, I'm sure you can handle the rest here." The Atlantean nodded then he turned to Red Arrow, "Red Arrow." He paused before nodding to the teen, "It was nice working with you."

The ginger nodded in reply, "Likewise."

With that Diana and Hunter flew off to lock away their prisoners.

* * *

In a hotel room within the building, Lex Luthor was pouring three glasses of brandy, "That went well." He comments, "Both Li and Tseng were both quite impressed with Mercy's equipment and are quite literally buying into the piece." He said turning to his secret ally, "Our plan to ensure the eventual reunification of Rhelasia under Lexcorp's political and economic is a success." He handed his ally one of the glasses.

Ra's Al Ghoul took the glass in hand, "And thus another corner of the world sees the light."

"As does our new partner." Lex said raising the third glass that flew out of hand.

The glass landed in a large callous hand, "Soon this world and Olympus both shall see the light." Ares smirked drinking the glass.


End file.
